Back to Ours
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Key of Heart sekuel - China adalah kota tujuan Changmin untuk menemukan YiFan dan membawanya kembali ke Korea. Berhasilkah Changmin membawa umma kandung anaknya saat namja itu bahkan tak mengingat semuanya. MiFan juga dirinya. Tapi Changmin yakin jauh di dalam sana Yi Fan masih mengingat aegya mereka. ChangKris fict. Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

"_Hyung_?"

"Hn?" jawab Yunho saat mereka sedang berada di mobil berangkat ke perusahaan—Changmin memutuskan berangkat bersama saja. Changmin duduk di bangku penumpang dengan MiFan dipangkuannya. Memainkan jari MiFan yang juga sedang bermain dengan tangannya.

"Aku akan ke China minggu depan. Mencari Yi Fan."

"Lalu MiFan?"

"Akan kubawa. Kami akan menemukan dia secepatnya. Kalau perlu aku akan ke rumah Tuan Wu dan mengatakan semuanya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa pun _hyung_? MiFan juga butuh _umma_nya. Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa pun yang terjadi nanti."

Yunho tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengelus kepala MiFan. Membuat balita itu mendongak dan menatapnya heran.

"Lakukanlah. Apa pun yang menurutmu baik. Yang pasti aku, Jaejoong, juga _umma_ dan appa mendoakan semua yang terbaik untukmu juga malaikat kecil ini," ujar Yunho kembali menfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan di depan.

Changmin mengangguk, mengucap terima kasih pada _hyung_nya.

Menyampingkan semua kesalahannya pada Yi Fan. Changmin tetap harus bertanggung jawab.

Changmin tak akan membiarkan putranya hidup tanpa seorang _umma_ lebih lama lagi. Dirinya akan memastikan MiFan mendapatkan kasih sayang seutuhnya dari orang tuanya.

"Kita jemput _umma_, ne?" ujar Changmin menegakkan MiFan di pangkuannya. Balita itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Um … ma?" ucap MiFan terbata sebelum kemudian tertawa. Senang mendapatkan kosa kata baru yang tak pernah diucapkannya.

"Ne, kita akan menjemput _umma_ MiFan di sana. Dan membawanya kemari ke rumah kita."

Changmin tahu kalau MiFan tak akan mengerti sepenuhnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat bahkan bila orang tua bahkan Yi Fan sendiri menolaknya. Namun akan dipastikannya tak akan ada yang menolak putranya. Putra Shim (Jung) Changmin dengan Wu Yi Fan. Juga Cucu dari keluarga Wu dan keluarga Jung.

'Tunggu kami, Yi Fan atau haruskah kupanggil kau Kris sekarang?'

.

.

Back to Ours

(Sekuel Key of Heart)

Cast:

EvilDragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

With MiFan and YunJae

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning:

AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg, genderswitch (Just for Kibum & Kris's _Umma_)

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Jung Changmin!" Teriakan seorang yeoja itu tampak menghentak ke semua penjuru rumah berukuran minimalis tersebut. Yeoja itu terlihat sedang marah terlihat tanduk imajiner yang tumbuh dikepalanya dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jung Changmin!" Sekali lagi yeoja cantik itu berteriak kencang di rumah itu tak peduli kalau tetangga kiri kanan akan tergangggu dengan suaranya.

Menghentakkan kakinya menuju ruangan di lantai dua. yeoja itu malah bersmirk ria akan sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya pada putra bungsunya karena kabar yang didengar dari putra sulungnya—Jung Yunho.

"Ya … Jung Changmin tak tahukan kau _umma_—" kalimat itu terhenti saat melihat putra bungsunya tertidur nyenyak dengan cucu kesayangannya dipelukannya. Wajahnya yang tadi hendak marah-marah melunak hanya melihat wajah keduanya.

'Sepertinya keduanya kelelahan,' bathin namja itu menaikkan selimut keduanya. Benar-benar keajaiban Changmin tak mendengar teriakan _umma_ kesayangannya sedari tadi. Padahal biasanya teriakan itu cocok pengganti alarm untuk bangun paginya.

Tertawa kecil, yeoja cantik itu mengecup keduanya lalu meninggalkan Changmin berniat beres-beres sesaat melihat rumah anaknya yang seperti kapal pecah—berhubung Changmin tak mengerjakan maid dan anak bontotnya yang anti bersih-bersih.

"Jaljayo Chagi-ah~"

Dan pintu pun tertutup perlahan. Meninggalkan dua namja yang tertidur pulas—coret pura-pura tidur sebenarnya. Dan kini malah terkikik senang. Kau benar-benar appa yang nappeun eh, Changmin-ah?

.

.

.

"Baby … bangun ne."

"…"

"MiFan …"

"…"

Changmin menepuk dahinya pelan menyadari kalau aksi pura-pura tidur mereka berakhir dengan MiFan yang benar-benar tertidur dengan pulasnya. Aksi untuk menjahili _umma_ kesayangannya berakhir fifty-fifty. Berhasil dan gagal. Berhasil mengerjai sang _umma_ namun putra kecilnya ternyata tidur benaran.

Mengecup pelan pipi MiFan, Changmin menggendong putranya dan memindahkannya ke boks—jaga-jaga kalau MiFan terlalu banyak bergerak—karena ia akan turun ke bawah menemui sang _umma_ di bawah sana.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai bermain pura-pura tidurnya?"

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dan tertawa garing karena aksi jahilnya ternyata tak berhasil. Mendekati seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk di depan tv dengan angkuhnya. Yeoja yang masih kelihatan muda padahal usianya sudah memasuki kepala empat. Namun tak sedikit pun mengurangi aura kecantikannya.

"Kenapa _umma_ kemari?"

Plak

Jung Kibum, yeoja berstatus _umma_ kandung Changmin itu menggeplak kepala anak kesayangannya. Memang apa salahnya datang mengunjungi cucunya sendiri.

"_Umma_ tak mungkin kemari tiba-tiba kalau tak ada yang penting kan?"

"Anak pintar," menjawil hidung Changmin, Kibum terkekeh pelan. Walau tak tinggal bersama ternyata anaknya ini begitu pintar mengetahui maksud sang _umma_—salahkan sang _umma_ yang tak mau berpisah dari sang appa yang sedang berada di Amerika dan kedua anaknya yang terlalu keras kepala untuk tak mau mengikuti keduanya.

"Saa … jadi ada apa?" tanya Changmin menempati sofa yang berseberangan dengan _umma_nya.

"Yunho bilang kau akan ke China?"

"Ne."

"Pergilah. Tapi tinggalkan MiFan dengan _Umma_."

"Apa maksud _Umma_? Aku harus membawa MiFan." Changmin keukeh pada pendiriannya tak memperdulikan kalau _umma_nya sudah memasang tampang galak didepannya.

"Tak boleh, _Umma_ ingin membawa MiFan ke Amerika. Sekalian jalan-jalan, bagaimana? Appamu terlalu sibuk. Ck bahkan saat kembali ke Korea dia malah pergi ke perusahaan bukannya menemani _umma_. Apa tender bahkan lebih penting dari istrinya sekarang."

Changmin memijit dahinya sakit, seharusnya ia mengingatkan Yunho untuk tak mengatakan rencananya pada _umma_ yang terlalu protektif pada cucunya ini. Kibum bahkan lebih menyayangi MiFan dari pada dirinya. Bahkan _umma_nya rela terbang dari Amerika mendengar cerita _hyung_nya. Benar-benar berita yang bagus.

"Tak mungkin _Umma_, aku akan tetap membawa MiFan karena hanya MiFan yang menjadi penghubung dengan _Umma_nya."

"Kau serius akan membawa MiFan kesana, Min? _umma_ takut mereka akan menyakiti MiFan."

Mengelus punggung _umma_nya, Changmin tersenyum tipis.

"_Umma_ tenang saja, MiFan dan aku akan baik-baik saja dan kami akan membawa _umma_nya kembali ke sini."

"Hah … kalau kau _umma_ tak peduli, mau dicincang atau dibakar hidup-hidup. Yang penting cucu _umma_ tercinta baik-baik saja,"ujar Kibum tersenyum tapi menjadi alarm hidup bagi Changmin kalau _umma_nya tak mau tahu kalau terjadi sesuatu pada cucu kesayangannya.

"Ya … _umma_. Aku kan anak _umma_?"

Kibum hanya tertawa melihat wajah menyedihkan putra bungsunya seandainya saja pegawai perusahaan mereka melihatnya semua pasti tak akan percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Jung Changmin yang selalu memasang wajah datar di kantor kini malah merengek bak anak bayi pada _umma_nya sendiri.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan cucu _umma_. Habis kau Jung Changmin."

Changmin meneguk ludahnya susah payah mendengar ancaman sang _umma_ dengan senyuman manis yang sangat cantik. Tidak kalau hawa neraka berada di belakangnya. Seharusnya kau tahu Changmin-ah. Posisi anak kesayangan Jung sudah berganti menjadi cucu kesayangan Jung yaitu putra kesayanganmu sendiri.

Menekurkan kepalanya ke lengan Kibum, Changmin menutup matanya. Sejenak berpikir atau mungkin menenangkan kepalanya. Sudah lama rasanya ia mau menyalurkan hatinya seperti ini. Namun egonya sendiri tak pernah mau mengalah. Dirinya bukan anak kecil yang bisa sesuka hati bertingkah dan bermanja.

Menyadari kebimbangan Changmin. Kibum membiarkan saja anak bungsunya itu sesuka hati. Walau sedikit keras Kibum sangat menyayangi Changmin. Kejadian dimana putranya pulang membawa bayi sempat membuatnya kecewa. Ibu mana yang akan rela melihat putranya menghamili seorang yeoja diluar nikah. Sedikit pukulan dan kemarahan membuat hatinya sedikit lega walau tak dipungkiri hatinya sedikit tersayat.

Bagaimana mungkin putranya bisa melakukan hal begitu. Bahkan tak mengetahui kalau yeoja yang ditidurinya hamil bahkan sampai memilikki bayi. Tapi keterkejutannya semakin bertambah saat dari mulut Changmin sendiri keluar kata namja bukan yeoja.

Bukankah ini akan lebih sulit mengingat bahkan hubungan seperti itu belum diterima sepenuh hati oleh semua orang—walau dalam keluarga mereka Kibum dan suaminya membiarkan anak-anak mereka memilih kebahagiaan sendiri. Apa yang akan dikatakan pihak namja itu bila tahu apa yang terjadi pada putra mereka.

"Apa Yi Fan itu namja yang baik?"

"Sangat _umma_. Kalau tidak mana mungkin dia memilih mempertahankan kandungannya," jawab Changmin masih tak mengubah posisinya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia pergi. Bukankah lebih mudah meminta pertanggung jawabanmu dan kalian menikah?"

"Mungkin karena tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya. _Umma_ tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya berasal dari pihak pemerintah?"

"Itu bukan alasan Changmin-ah. Kalau dia benar-benar menyayanngi MiFan tak seharusnya melakukan hal ini, bukan?"

"Apa aku belum mengatakan pada _umma_ kalau umur Yi Fan baru enam belas tahun saat mengandung Yi Fan pikirannya masih belum kesana _umma_?"

"Apa?"

Brugh

"Appo." Changmin mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur saat Kibum tiba-tiba berdiri dan sekarang memasang wajah mengerikan didepannya. Dan ini pertanda gawat.

"Jangan bilang kau menghamili bocah di bawah umur, little evil?"

Sungguh sudah lama Changmin tak melihat wajah _umma_nya yang seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Padahal sejak kehadiran MiFan _umma_nya sangat jarang bahkan tak pernah keluar mode evil begini. Dan kali ini sepertinya Changmin memancing dengan tombol yang tepat. Seorang Snow white dalam mode evil.

"_Umma_~"

"Jangan merengek. _Umma_ pikir ulahmu yang menghamili seseorang tak akan lebih buruk dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau dia masih dibawah umur. Ya Tuhan, Jung Changmin apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sepertinya sidang season kedua untuk Changmin akan berlangsung dengan segera.

"Huwwwweeee …"

Suara tangisan yang berasal dari kamar lantai atas membuat keduanya tersadar kalau suara tinggi itu membuat sang malaikat menangis dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"_Umma_ boleh membunuhku nanti apapun yang _umma_ lakukan aku terima. Aku ke atas dulu."

Melesat tanpa menunggu _umma_nya Changmin berlari menuju kamar anaknya MiFan mungkin terbangun mendengar suara _umma_nya. Jauh di dalam hati Changmin tak pernah ingin mengecewakan yeoja itu.

'Mianhae _Umma_.'

Kibum yang ditinggal pergi Changmin, mengusap keningnya sakit. Bagaimana tidak. Kalau selama ini Changmin tak pernah bercerita tentang sosok _umma_ MiFan tersebut hanya mengatakan kalau ia membuat hamil seorang namja bahkan Yunho juga tak mengatakan apa pun.

Mengambil handphonenya, Kibum menelpon ke seberang sana. Lama hingga seseorang diluar sana mengangkat panggilanya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Pulang ke apartemen Changmin sekarang. Bawa Yunho bersamamu."

"Tapi aku ada rapat seben—"

"Pulang. Atau aku akan membuatmu berpuasa selama hidupmu Jung Siwon."

Tek

Tanpa menghiaraukan teriakan protes dari ujung sana. Kibum mematikan handphonenya. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Ulah anak bungsunya ini benar-benar. Apa ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi tentang hal ini?

Saa … kau belum tahu saja siapa orang tua Yi Fan, Jung Kibum.

.

.

.

A/N:

Ini prolog buat sekuel key of heart. Mian kalau pendek ne.

Ayo main tebak-tebakan siapa orang tua Kris. Dan berhasil tidak Changmin pergi ke China dengan sang _umma_ yang bahkan hendak memakannya hidup-hidup xDD

Special thanks buat yang udah review di Day Dreaming:

Ekasudaryadi| QyuDev178| MimiJJDragonsomnia| Sholania| Loli93| Juli Constantine| meyminimin| Desty Cassie| Ryu| askasufa| Guest| efa shippernyayewook| hyona21| LoveHenry| Guest| Augesteca| theAKTF| Qusyaka| blove

Pai … pai …

Sampai ketemu di next chapter

Mizuno

_Thanks for reading_


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Ours

(Sekuel Key of Heart)

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

With MiFan and YunJae

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning:

AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg, genderswitch (Just for Kibum & Kris's _Umma_)

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

Suasana di kediaman Jung Changmin tampak kelam dan gelap gulita. Bukan karena lampu yang sedang mati namun karena ada seorang ratu neraka yang sedang marah. Ratu neraka yang turun ke bumi hendak memakan hidup-hidup putra bungsunya.

"Yunnie ada apa ini sebenarnya?" bisik Jaejoong pada suaminya. Sejak memasuki kediaman adik bungsunya. Suasana ini sudah merasuk dirinya. Dan melihat mertuanya yang terdiam duduk dihadapan mereka tanpa mengeluakan suara bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Aku tak tahu sayang. _Appa_ langsung menyeretku dari ruanganku tadi dan mengatakan ada hal gawat tanpa bisa menjelaskan. Dan hanya _umma_ yang bisa membuat _appa_ kalang kabut," jawab Yunho dengan suara yang tak jauh lembutnya. Berbisik takut pada keadaan ini. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menghadapi situasi begini. Terakhir kali saat Changmin membawa MiFan ke kediaman Jung. Apa kali ini juga berhubungan dengan adik bungsunya itu.

'Changmin-ah apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Saeng?' bathin Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Sayang ada apa ini, kau membuat semua orang ketakutan. Lihat menantumu sampai mendekap Yunho begitunya." Siwon yang mulai tak tahan dengan kebisuan ini akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya pada istrinya.

"Wonnie … diam saja."

Siwon hanya terpaksa mengikuti keinginan istrinya saat yeoja yang dinikahinya 27 tahun yang lalu itu memasang wajah kelam. Melawannya tak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik.

"Joongie."

"Ne _umma_?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Bagaimana pun seringnya ia melihat mertua cantiknya itu sering membully suami dan adik iparnya bukan berarti dia terbiasa dengan mode _evil_ sang mertua.

"Tolong bawa MiFan jalan-jalan sebentar ne. _Umma_ mau berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan ketiga _namja_ pabbo ini," ujar Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Joongie ke atas sebentar ne, _Umma_." Mengecup pipi Kibum sekilas _namja_ cantik itu pergi ke atas dinama keponakannya yang tampan sedang menjahili _appa_nya.

.

.

.

"MiFan~ _appa_ mohon jangan menghindar lagi ne?" Changmin mengusap peluh diwajahnya karena sejak lima menit yang lalu aegya tunggalnya terbangun dan berguling-guling di atas kasur. Ditangannya terdapat baju dan celana MiFan.

"Perlu bantuan, Min?" Jaejoong yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang tak tertutup itu mendapati keponakannya tengah terbaring diatas ranjang dengan jari yang dihisapnya di dalam mulut.

"Ma … ppa kal." Bersusah payah berguling lalu turun dari ranjang Changmin dengan _appa_ yang was-was melihat ulahnya. MiFan berlari dengan langkahnya yang kecil ke arah Jaejoong. Tubuh telanjang _namja_ kecil itu menubruk kaki Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil karena ulahnya.

Menggendong MiFan, Jaejoong mendekati Changmin yang terduduk di ranjang.

"_Umma_ memanggilmu. MiFan _hyung_ bawa keluar ya?"

"Ne _hyung_. _Umma_ akan mengulitiku kali ini." Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dibelakangnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau katakan kali ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku mengatakan pada _umma_ usia Yi Fan _hyung_. Dan _Umma_ marah besar."

"Dasar Pabbo, sudah sana turun sebelum _umma_ semakin marah."

Mengangguk, Changmin keluar sebelum mengecup pipi MiFan yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam milik sang balita. Namja cilik itu kesal karena _appa_nya memaksanya memakai baju yang tak disukainya. Tak tahukah kau Min kalau _aegya_mu itu bahkan sudah mengenal fashion dibandingkan _appa_nya yang tak mengerti apa-apa pengaruh ahj_umma_ kesayangannya.

"Sayang, mandi yuk. Nanti kita belanja lagi cari pakaian lucu buat MiFan ne?" Jaejoong mengecup hidup MiFan membuat balita kecil itu tergelak kegelian. Memeluk leher Jaejoong erat, MiFan tertawa riang saat diletakkan di dalam air bertemu bebek kuning sahabatnya. Acara mandi sore yang berakhir tenang berbeda bila sang pangeran kecil mandi dengan _appa_nya yang bisa dipastikan harus dengan sedikit peperangan kecil.

.

.

.

"_Umma_ kami pergi dulu, ya."

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju sang yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk dengan ketiga _namja_ didepannya.

"MiFan ayo salam dengan omonim dulu."

_Namja_ kecil itu berlari menujuk Kibum. Tertawa kecil saat tangan sang yeoja menggendong ke pangkuan. Mengecup kedua pipi sang yeoja, MiFan berpamitan lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik bersama sang keponakanya lalu keluar meninggalkan sebuah persidangan kecil keluarga Jung yang akan terlaksana.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit kasihan terlebih pada adik iparnya tapi apa mau dikata. Mertuanya wajib tahu semau cerita sebenarnya walau selama ini kehadiran MiFan membuat sang _umma_ tak terlalu memperhatikan siapa calon menantunya. Sang pangeran kecil yang selalu bisa meredakan kemarahan hanya dengan tawanya bahkan sang snow shite yang tengah marah besar.

"Kita jalan-jalan ke taman, MiFan mau?"

MiFan mengangguk, duduk manis di bangku kemudi dengan sebotol susu yang disiapkan Jaejoong sebelum keluar.

Jaejoong mengambil sebungkus roti yang selalu tersedia di dalam mobil suaminya. Persediaan makanan yang selalu disiapkan Yunho kalau-kalau MiFan berada bersama mereka. Bahkan susu bubuk dan air hangat selalu tersedia di dalam Yunho tahu kalau _namja_ kecil itu tak akan pernah bisa diam tanpa sebuah makanan ditangannya.

Mobil metalik hitam itu lalu melaju menuju arah tenggara. Ke taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Changmin. Taman yang sering menjadi tujuan bermain MiiFan saat liburan pendek sang _appa_.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil pada keponakannya yang mulai menikmati pembuka makan siangnya dengan tenang. Sungguh damai. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan rumah yang mungkin sedang terkena badai salju sang ratu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada _umma_ sejelas-jelasnya. Jung Changmin. Kalau tak ingin _umma_ mengirimmu ke atlantik tanpa makanan."

Changmin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Hawa dingin sungguh terasa di ruangan ini padahal di luar sana matahari sedang bersinar terik.

"Apapun jangan mencoba untuk menghilangkan sedikit pun karena _umma_ pasti akan mendapatkan cerita sebenarnya," lirik Kibum tersenyum manis pada anak tertuanya yang selalu menjadi lubang curhat Changmin. Dan tak ada alasan Yunho untuk mengelak dan membantu Changmin kalau posisinya saat ini sama dengan sang adik.

"Tapi … _umma_ jangan marah ok. Dan ini semua aku yang menanggungnya, Yunho _hyung_ tak ada hubungannya."

"Tumben kau menjauhkan Yunho biasanya juga melemparkannya pada _hyung_mu?" tanya Kibum santai semmbari menyeruput minuman dihadapannya, "itu berarti Yunho juga ada ikut andil dalam hal ini."

Jung Siwon yang berada dalam persidangan sang istri hanya bisa terdiam. Istri cantiknya memang baik hati dan selalu menjadi ibu terbaik bagi anak-anak mereka. Hanya saja saat sang yeoja cantik marah bahkan dirinya tak akan bisa menghentikan sang ratu kecuali Kibum benar-benar sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Siwon masih ingat hari dimana MiFan hadir ke kediaman mereka. Balita lucu yang membuat kediaman Jung kembali hidup dengan suara tangisnya. Balita yang membawa sebuah hawa baru di sana.

Namun Siwon jelas melihat raut kecewa saat tahu kalau MiFan adalah anak putra bungsunya yang bahkan belum menikah. Jiwa seorang ibunya terkoyak mendengarnya terlebih mengetahui kalau _umma_ cucunya pergi entah kemana dan meninggalkan _namja_ manis itu bersama Changmin.

Kibum tak menegur Changmin selama seminggu saat tangan kecilnya menampar wajah putra bungsunya yang tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terdiam melihat tangis sang _umma_.

MiFan. Cucu pertamanya itu yang pada akhirnya meruntuhkan hati istrinya. Saat tangisan MiFan tak mereda dan putra bungsunya yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Membuat sisi keibuan Kibum keluar dan mengambil paksa MiFan dari gendongan Changmin. Menenangkan sang balita di tengah malam buta. Hingga tawa cucunya bergema di kediaman Jung.

Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia sekaligus sedih. Cucunya kehilangan sosok _umma_ yang sangat dibutuhkan MiFan diusia kecilnya.

"Calon menantu _umma_ adalah seorang _namja_ istimewa yang melahirkan malaikat kecil milikku. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membawa Yi Fan ke mari dan mengenalkannya pada _umma_. Sampai saat itu tiba bisakah aku meminta _umma_ untuk bersabar. Kuharap _umma_ tak keberatan membantuku membesarkan MiFan hingga waktunya nanti."

Kibum memeluk Changmin mendengarnya. Seharusnya tahu kalau putranya juga sedih. Changminlah yang mestinya paling menanggung luka saat melihat putranya tanpa orang tua lengkap. Dan sejak saat itu Kibum menutup semuanya dan menunggu anaknya sendiri yang menepati janjinya. Dan mungkin hari inilah waktunya.

"Yi Fan. Nama menantu _umma_. Putra sulung keluarga Wu dan bertempat tinggal di Korea. Umurnya baru enam belas tahun saat mengandung MiFan. Aku sudah mencari Yi Fan sejak setahun yang lalu tapi Yi Fan menghilang tak berada di China. Maaf _umma_, MiFan hadir karena kesalahan kami. Aku mabuk dan tak sengaja menidurinya bahkan aku tak tahu kalau Yi Fan hamil hingga tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di Korea."

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya meremas tangannya kuat, rasanya tak sanggup kalau harus kembali membuat yeoja yang paling disayanginya menangis lagi. Cukup sudah sekali saja.

"Maafkan aku juga _umma_. Seandainya saja hari dimana Chanmin meniduri YiFan aku tak meminta Changmin segera pulang. Yi Fan pasti kini berada di sini."

Siwon segera memeluk istrinya saat yeoja cantik itu hampir pingsan karena cerita Changmin.

"Bummie … sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku tahu perasaamu."

"Tapi Wonnie … anaknmu itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin bisa melakukan hal segila itu. Meniduri seorang _namja_ lalu hamil dan sekarang tak tahu dimana keberadaannya."

"Aku berencana ke China untuk mencari Yi Fan, _Umma_. Mengatakan semuanya pada keluarganya. Bahkan kalau mereka memukulku aku tak peduli. Aku hanya menginginkan kalau anakku mengenal _umma_nya sendiri."

Changmin berjongkok di depan Kibum. Mencium tangan _umma_nya. Bagaimana pun juga ini salahnya sendiri menyembunyikan cerita sebenarnya pada _umma_nya. _Umma_nya seorang yeoja yang mengerti bagaimana susahnya hamil dan melahirkan anak. Terlebih seorang diri dalam usia muda.

"Kau tahu Changmin-ah … _umma_ tak pernah berharap bisa mendapatkanmu saat dokter sudah memvonis _umma_ tak bisa hamil lagi. Bahkan _hyung_mu adalah anugerah terindah yang kami miliki. Namun saat _umma_ tahu, _umma_ hamil lagi walau dengan keadaan kandungan yang lemah, _umma_ benar-benar selalu berdoa agar kau bisa lahir dengan selamat dan menjadi adik untuk Yunho. Dan pada akhirnya rahim _umma_ diangkat. Tapi _umma_ tak peduli, cukup dengan kalian yang menjadi hidup _umma_. Tapi mendengar anak _umma_ sendiri—"

"Maaf _umma_. Maaf."

Yunho yang berada di samping Changmin ikut memeluk yeoja cantik itu di sisi kiri. Ini salahnya juga.

"Aku akan membantu Changmin menemukan Yi Fan _umma_. Dan mempertemukan _umma_ dengan _namja_ yang menjadi adik iparku itu."

"Maaf _umma_, kalau aku tahu Yi Fan hamil aku pasti sudah mengejarnya. Hanya saja aku tak pernah mengira seorang _namja_ bisa hamil."

Kibum memukul kecil kepala Changmin, walau kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Anak bungsunya tak sepenuhnya salah. Hanya satu yang disayangkan Kibum. Changmin yang mabuk dan meniduri seseorang. Untung saja Yi Fan mau menjaga cucunya kalau tidak mungkin dirinya tak akan pernah bertemu Mi Fan selamanya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat keluarganya. Kibum adalah seorang yeoja yang rapuh hatinya tegar dan ringkih dalam waktu bersamaan. Memiliki Yunho dan Changmin adalah senyuman terbesar istrinya. Membiarkan kedua anaknya mencari dan menemukan kebahagiaan sendiri. Bahkan saat Yunho menikahi Jaejoong, mereka tak keberatan asal Yunho bahagia walau tahu tak akan ada Jung kecil nantinya. Namun kini ada MiFan di sisi mereka, semua benar-benar terasa sempurna dan akan lebih sempurna saat _umma_ cucunya ada di sini.

"Perusahaan akan membuat cabang baru di China, kurasa Changmin bisa mengelola cabang tersebut _umma_. Karena kurasa butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan YiFan. Terlebih keluarga Yi Fan adalah keluarga pemerintah. Salah-salah membuat semua berantakan terlebih _food monster_ ini kadang bertindak ceroboh."

"Ya, _Hyung_. Siapa bilang lihat saja aku pasti akan membawa Yi Fan secepatnya."

"Tak percaya. Selama ini memang kau tahu dimana dia? Bahkan kau hanya tahu orang tuanya saja."

"Memang siapa orang tua Yi Fan?" tanya Siwon bingung sedari tadi melihat kedua anaknya berdebat.

Kibum yang ikut memperhatikan sedikit tertarik mendengarnya.

"Menteri pertahanan China, Tn. Wu Hangeng dan istrinya Ny. Wu Heechul."

Kedua orang tua Changmin dan Yunho langsung terdiam mendenganya. Saling berpandangan lalu menarik napas pelan.

"Woonnie, kau urus kedua anakmu itu. Aku mau ke atas."

Changmin menatap heran pada _umma_nya yang langsung meninggalkan mereka. Bahkan berbisik bingung pada Yunho.

"_Appa_ … _umma_ kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat, Min?" tanya Siwon mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Lusa _appa_. Dan aku akan membawa MiFan."

"Ya, sudah. Siapkan saja mentalmu. _Appa_ dan _umma_ hanya bisa berdoa semoga kau masih hidup sesampainya di sana."

"Ya _appa_ apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin horor mendengar pesan _appa_nya. Memang ada apa di China apa semengerikan itu. Bahkan Yunho yang melihat gelagat heran orang tuanya tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya saat di China nanti. _Appa_ tak menyangka kalau orang tua Yi Fan ternyata mereka."

"_Appa_ mengenal Ny. Wu?"

"Tidak hanya kenal, Yun. Mereka berdua sahabat _umma_mu saat masih kuliah di Amerika."

"Lalu apa hubungannya pesan _appa_ dengan kedua orang tua Yi Fan?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Min. saat bertemu dengan cinderella galak itu." Siwon berdiri lalu meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang masih mencerna perkataanya. Tak menyangka kalau dunia ini benar-benar sempit. Tak menyangka kalau calon besannya adalah sahabat lama mereka.

'Semoga kau tak membunuh anakku, Heechul noona,'do'a Siwon di dalam hati.

"_Hyung_—"

"Jangan tanya padaku, Min. aku bahkan juga tak mengerti."

"Hah … terserahlah. Lebih baik aku menyusul Jaejoong _hyung_ dan pangeran kecilku. Perutku juga lapar, kau ikut _hyung_?"tanya Changmin santai seakan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah hal besar. Padahal dirinya hampir saja menangis.

"Dasar bocah food. Padahal tadi merengek-rengek seperti balita. Untung MiFan tak melihat sosok memalukan _appa_nya," sindir Yunho berjalan pelan di samping Changmin.

"Ya _Hyung_. Aku ini _appa_ paling tampan dan MiFan putraku yang paling tampan juga."

"Terserah."

Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Changmin, karena mobil Yunho di bawa Jaejoong. Menuju taman yang baru saja diberitahu Jaejoong melalui pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Yunho pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"MiFan _appa_ datang."

"Berisik, Min."

.

.

.

"Kemana mereka?" Yunho dan Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba di taman tak mendapati kedua orang yang mereka cari. Bahkan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu keduanya masih tak terlihat berkeliaran.

"_Hyung_ … makan saja dulu. Perutku benar-benar lapar."

Yunho mendesah kecil melihat kelakukan _dongsaeng_nya ini. Dasar _food monster_.

"Ya sudah, kita makan di sana saja dulu," tunjuk Yunho sembari berjalan ke salah satu café yang berdiri tak jauh dari taman.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah café yang tak terlalu ramai, tentu saja bila makan siang sudah lewat otomatis semua orang sudah kembali beraktivitas berbeda dengan mereka yang baru saja hendak mengisi perut yang kosong.

"Yunnie!"

Yunho menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Jaejoong yang memanggilnya. Di samping _namja_ cantik itu keponakannya tengah asyik menikmati secup besar es krim.

"MiFan~~~"

Balita kecil pemilik bola mata bermaniks gelap itu sontak, mengeratkan pegangannya pada es krim miliknya. Saat mendengar suara _appa_ kesayangannya mendekati.

"Minta sayang," canda Changmin terkikik lucu melihat kelakukan putranya. Yang memasang wajah waspada takut ada yang mengambil makanan miliknya.

"Changmin hentikan menggoda anakmu sendiri." Jaejoong mendeathglare Changmin lalu mengambil MiFan untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Mengambil selembar tisu lalu membersihkan sekeliling mulut MiFan yang berantakan karena caranya makan es krim.

"MiFan pelit," cibir Changmin lagi pada MiFan yang mengacuhkannnya sedari tadi. Asyik memakan es krimnya tanpa memperdulikan ketiga orang dewasa dihadapannya.

"Ppa kal … na … li," tunjuk bocah itu dengan tangan memegang sendok es krim pada konter yang menyediakan beberapa jenis makanan termasuk es krim yang tengah dinikmati sang pangeran kecil.

"Hahahaha, Min. lama-lama ke_evil_anmu terkalahkan dengan keponakan kecilku." Jaejoong tertawa melihat bagaimana Changmin dibully putranya sendiri. Menyuruh Jung bungsu membeli sendiri es krimnya.

"Dasar _evil_."

Plak

"Kau juga _evil_ Jung Changmin. Dan kalau kau mengatai keponakanku _evil_ lalu orang tuanya kau panggil siapa?" tanya Yunho sadis selesai memberi satu pukulan kecil ke kepala Changmin.

Berdiri. Yunho berjalan menuju konter makanan setidaknya memesan beberapa jenis makanan. Sebelum terjadi perebutan makanan dan adu deathglare di meja mereka oleh adik dan keponakannya sendiri.

"MiFan sini duduk sama _appa_, biar Jaejoong _hyung_ makan dulu," ujar Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong yang kesulitan untuk makan dengan satu tangan. Dimana tangan lainnya memegang erat tubu MiFan.

"Tenang saja, _appa_ tidak akan minta es krim, MiFan."

Menyerahkan MiFan pada Changmin. Jaejoong membersihkan lelehan es krim yang mengenai celananya. Tersenyum kecil sembari juga membersihkan baju MiFan disampingnya.

"Jangan menganggu MiFan terus, Min." Jaejoong menggeleng pelan melihat kelakukan _appa_ dan aegya ini. Melihat bagaimana Changmin yang meraup setiap sendokan es krim yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam mulut keponakannya dan berakhir dengan wajah Changmin yang belepotan es krim karena dipukuli MiFan dengan sendok es krim. Kesal dengan ulah _appa_nya. Beruntung MiFan tak mudah menangis hanya tangannya saja yang cepat bertindak kalau ada yang mengganggunya.

"Kau ini memang tak pernah bosan mengganggu anakmu sendiri ya, Min?" Yunho yang kembali dengan berbagai jenis makanan tak heran saat melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya tengah 'bergulat' kecil.

"Hahaha … kalau anak orang lain buat apa kuganggu, _Hyung_. Karena anakku makanya ini jadi menyenangkan," ujar Changmin tertawa walau dengan kepala yang terus bergerak-gerak menghindari MiFan yang hendak memukulnya dengan sendok es krim.

"Min, suapkan MiFan makannya dulu. Dari tadi MiFan belum makan," interupsi Jaejoong pelan. Hendak mengambil MiFan namun keponakan kecilnya itu menggeleng dan malah duduk manis dipangkuan Changmin saat melihat mangkuk berisikan nasi plus sayur dan daging. Membuat tangannya gatal hendak makan sendiri dan tentu saja dicegah Changmin karena tak ingin mengotori baju MiFan lebih lanjut.

"Ayo aaaaa … pesawatnya mau masuk."

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengulum senyum saat Changmin dengan telaten menyuapkan MiFan. Melihat bagaimana MiFan yang selalu menuruti Changmin walau sang _appa_ adalah teman berkelahinya. Keponakan kecil mereka itu seakan paham kalau hanya ada sang _appa_ di dalam kehidupannya. Membuat MiFan sangat menyayangi _namja_ jangkung yang sudah memberikan duplikat fisik padanya walau sifat _evil_nya menurun juga.

"Ya … habis anak _appa_ pintar." Mengecup kedua pipi MiFan, Changmin menyodorkan segelas air dengan sedotan pada MiFan. Membiarkan pipi gempal MiFan semakin menggembung karena terburu-buru menyedotnya.

"Sudah … sudah. Nanti perut MiFan gembung." Menarik minumannya, Changmin mendudukan MiFan disampingnya. Memberikan sepotong biskuit sebagaia sogokan sang aegya untuk diam sementara ia menikmati makan siangnya yang sudah sangat terlambat.

Ketiganya makan dalam diam tanpa menyadari kalau MiFan sudah turun dari sofanya. Makanan ditangannya terbuang percuma saat maniks besarnya melihat sesuatu yang lebih menarik—balon di sudut ruangan.

Langkah kecil cucu keluarga Jung itu berlari tanpa ada hambatan berarti karena café sudah terlihat lengang. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung termasuk mereka di sana.

"Ungh …"

MiFan menggeram kesal saat tangan kecilnya tak sampai untuk menjangkau balon merah yang merupakan penghias café. Mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk memanjat tapi tak menemukannya. Membuat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kesal.

"Adik manis … kau mau ini?"

Mata yang hampir menangis itu terlihat berkedip lucu saat benda merah berbentuk bulat itu turun dan diberikan ketangannya.

"… mawo."

"Sama-sama …" tangan besar _namja_ yang sudah memberikannya balon mengusap pelan surai hitam milik sang _namja_ kecil. Merasa familiar dengan wajah sang balita yang kini tersenyum senang bersama balon merahnya.

"MiFan … jangan menghilang begini." Changmin segera menggendong MiFan saat melihat _namja_ kecil itu tak jauh dari meja mereka. Napasnya terlihat cepat karena panik kehilangan pangeran kecilnya.

"Errr … _gomawo_," ujar Changmin saat menyadari seorang _namja_ berambut merah yang tengah bersama putranya. Sepertinya pekerja di café. Berpamitan dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Lay?" seorang _namja_ berambut brunette tampak mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah memperhatikan meja nomor lima.

"Tidak ada. Hanya bertemu seorang _namja_ tampan yang sangat lucu."

"Kau tidak berniat selingkuhkan Lay?" tanya Suho memandang lekat kekasihnya yang malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku selingkuh kalau _namja_ itu bahkan masih berumur sekitar dua atau tiga tahunan, Suho chagi. Kau ini terlalu khawatir. Sudah ayo masuk." Lay mendorong kekasihnya masuk kembali ke ruang istirahat dengan masih mengulum senyum. Merasakan sesuatu yang sepertinya dikenalinya pada balita yang tampak tertawa senang keluar bersama keluarganya.

'Rasanya mirip Kris,' bathin Lay. Walau kemudian dirinya menggeleng. Berpikir tak mungkin balita Kris ada di Korea padahal _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu berada di China, 'mungkin hanya perasaanku,' sambung Lay lagi. Melirik untuk terakhir kali pada balita yang menyadari tatapannya dan tertawa padanya. Balita yang kemudian menghilang dari cafe mereka. Balita yang seharusnya dikenalinya sebagai keponakannya.

.

.

.

"Huhuhu … Changmin tinggalkan MiFan bersama _Umma_, ne?"

Changmin mengusap kepalanya pusing sejak beberapa jam yang lalu _umma_nya mengulang perkataan yang sama.

"Ya Tuhan _Umma_. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku harus membawa MiFan bersamaku."

"Sudahlah, Bummie. Biarkan MiFan pergi sebentar. Toh tak akan lama."

"Tak lama apanya. Wonnie tahu kalau Changmin itu lemot tentang hal beginian. Yang ada nanti malah diganyang Heechul _eonni_ sebelum berhasil membawa menantu kita. Makanya pacarnya hanya kulkas dan makanan di rumah."

Sungguh Changmin meratapi kalimat langsung _umma_nya. Haruskah sang _umma_ cantiknya menyinggung kelemahan fatal Changmin itu.

"_Umma_. Aku akan membawa YiFan secepatnya. Pasti. Sekarang kemarikan MiFan padaku."

Dengan tak rela yeoja cantik itu memberikan cucu kesayangannya pada putranya. Balita kecil yang sedari tadi tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang dewasa dihadapannya. Biskuit balita ditangannya lebih menarik dari percakapan mereka walau sedari sejak tadi tubuhnya terus dioper-oper.

"Sudah _umma_. Pesawat Changmin sebentar lagi akan berangkat," bujuk Yunho saat tangan _umma_nya masih memegang erat tubuh YiFan.

"Awas kalau cucuku kenapa-kenapa. _Umma_ pastikan seluruh pasokan makanan untuk manusia bernama Jung Changmin akan terhenti seketika."

Siwon, juga pasangan YunJae tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana protektifnya Jung Kibum pada cucu kesayangannya sampai tega membully anak sendiri.

"Sudah _umma_ nanti kalau _umma_ kangen MiFan. Kita bisa pergi mengunjungi ke sana bukan?"

"Mana bisa Joongie kau tahu kalau kuda jelek ini sibuk bekerja."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi berdua saja, karena Joongie pikir beruang Joongie juga bakal sibuk sendiri," ujar Jaejoong bercanda tak menyadari kalau sudah membuat beruangnya pundung sendiri di bangku duduk.

Keluarga Jung memang sedang berada di bandara Incheon untuk melepas kepergian Changmin ke China. Dan sejak tiket pesawat sudah didapatkan, satu-satunya yeoja di keluarga Jung itu langsung menyandera MiFan ke kamarnya. Walau di tengah malam MiFan kembali ke kamar Changmin karena balita itu akan menangis kalau tak menemukan _appa_nya saat terbangun di malam gelap.

"Ayo MiFan pamit dengan semuanya," ujar Changmin menyodorkan tubuh MiFan yang langsung mencium satu persatu keluarga tersayangnya.

"Aku berangkat _umma_, dan doakan aku berhasil membawa menantu _umma_ pulang," ujar Changmin mengecup pipip _umma_nya yang masih sesegukan karena kehilangan cucu kesayangannya, "dan jangan menangis begini. _Umma_ tidak kelihatan sudah memiliki cucu jadinya. _Umma_ tambah _yeoppo_. Cup."

"Ya _evil_. Aisshhh dasar anak nakal." Kibum balik menjewer putra sulungnya walau tak pelak hatinya menghangat.

"Hati-hati sayang, kalau _appa_mu nakal lempar saja dengan botol susumu, ne." Kibum mengusap kepala MiFan dan mencium kedua pipi gempalnya. Balita itu hanya tertawa saja mendapat perlakuan sayang _halmeoni_-nya.

"Changmin masuklah. Pemberitahuan pesawatmu—" ujar Yunho saat mendengar pemberitahuan keberangkatan China dari speaker bandara.

"Ah iya _hyung_," ujar Changmin pelan. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada MiFan. _Namja_ jangkung itu berjalan meninggalkan keluarganya untuk sementara. Memainkan tangan MiFan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Aku berangkat _Umma_. _Appa_. Yunho _hyung_. Jae _hyung_."

"Hati-hati, Min." Keluarga Jung itu tampak membalas lambaian tangan MiFan.

Dan putra bungsu keluarga Jung itu pergi menuju gerbang ke berangkatan untuk pergi ke negeri tirai bambu dan menemukan _umma_ putranya. Menarik sang _namja_ untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Membawanya kembali ke Korea dimana sang balita lahir. Memulai sebuah kisah yang sempat terputus beberapa saat dan menyambungkannya kembali menjadi sebuah kisah indah nantinya. Changmin pasti akan berhasil nantinya.

"Ppa lek (jelek) …"

"Ya … Jung MiFan jangan pukuli _appa_ dengan botol susumu," teriak Changmin saat putra kesayangannya dengan sadis memukuli wajahnya. Sepertinya balita itu kesal diacuhkan dengan sang _appa_ yang malah senyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi. Melamunkan sang _umma _yang kini ada jauh di sana.

"Jung MiFan!"teriak Changmin tak mempedulikan berpasang mata menatapnya. Bahkan keluarganya tampak berpura-pura tak mengenal sang _namja_ yang teraniaya putranya sendiri.

"Anakmu itu … Wonnie." Dan Kibum memilih untuk meninggalkan bandara daripada melihat cucu kesayangannya tengah melancarkan aksinya. Ketiga orang lainnya setuju daripada malu melihat seorang _namja_ dewasa yang kalah oleh anak kecil—tepatnya tak bisa membujuk anak sendiri yang tengah kesal diacuhkan oleh sang _appa_.

"Ppa doh (bodoh)…"

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Aloohhhaa …

Akhirnya sekuelnya muncul fufufu Krisnya muncul dichap depan ya^^ moga sekuelnya ga mengecewakan ne. Kalau ada yang mau kritik dan saran soal story silahkan adja tapi tidak untuk couple ne. Mizu dah buat DLDR gede juga warning di atas ok.

Special thanks:

Ruiki Kaera| Baby himchan exotics| Meyla Rahma| Pea| Hyona21| Juli Constantine| Abstrak| Askasufa| Guest| MimiJJW| Augesteca| Minniechangkyu56| Meyminimin| Sholania| TheAKTF|

Welcome buat reader baru n gomawo buat reader Mizu yang masih mengikuti FF MinKris Mizu sejak awal hingga sekarang*hug. Mizu ngedrop banget seminggu ini soal FF T_T. tapi gomawo buat sahabat2 Mizu yang mau terus dukung Mizu untuk buat Fict MinKris, Mizu sayang kalian*poppo satu-satu*digaplok* hehehe

Pai … pai …

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya^^

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang _namja_ jangkung tampak keluar dari terminal kedatangan di salah satu bandara terbesar di China. Tangan kirinya tampak menggendong seorang balita yang tertidur dengan menelungkup di dadanya. _Namja_ tersebut hanya berjalan santai menuju keluar. Tak ada sedikit pun bawaanya di tangan kecuali sang putra kesayangannya. Karena ia tahu anak buah hyungnya pasti sudah mengurus segalanya.

Senyum di wajah _namja_ tampan tersebut mereka saat melihat sebuah mobil metalik hitam sudah terparkir manis dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang tersenyum padanya seraya mengangguk.

"Selamat datang di China, tuan muda Changmin."

"Hahaha … paman tak perlu sekaku itu. Panggil saja Changmin seperti biasanya. Walau kita pindah kemari bukan berarti paman harus bersikap begitu," ujar Changmin pelan pada _namja_ setengah baya tersebut. Paman Han adalah seseorang yang selama ini bekerja di bawah hyungnya. Sepertinya Yunho menempatkan orang kepercayaanya itu untuk menemani adiknya. Pria yang sudah mereka anggap paman sendiri.

"Baiklah. Mari saya akan mengantarkan ke apartemen yang sudah disiapkan tuan Yunho untuk anda."

Changmin mengangguk saja saat pria tersebut membukakan pintu untuknya. Perlahan masuk agar jagoan kecilnya tak terbangun. Duduk di kursi belakang sembari tetap membiarkan putranya terlelap dengan posisi sama. Sedikit pegal memang tapi Changmin tak mengeluh.

'Kita sampai sayang, sebentar lagi MiFan akan bertemu dengan _umma_. Kita akan berjumpa lagi, YiFan."

.

Back to Ours

(Sekuel Key of Heart)

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

With MiFan and YunJae

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning:

AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg, genderswitch (Just for Kibum & Kris's _Umma_)

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

Changmin mendecak kagum pada pilihan apartemen yang dipilihkan Yunho. Sepertinya kakak iparnya ikut berpatisipasi membantu hyungnya karena banyak ruangan penuh mainan untuk putranya bahkan hyungnya membuatkan kamar khusus untuk keponakannya. Termasuk semua kebutuhan balita tersebut sudah tersedia di dalam lemari tertata dengan apik.

Apartemen ini terdiri dari tiga kamar utama. Kamarnya, kamar MiFan dan satu kamar khusus bermain, ruang tamu dan satu dapur yang ukurannya sangat besar. Seharusnya Changmin memperingatkan hyung cantiknya tentang ukuran bahkan di apartemen ini Changmin bisa bermain petak umpet bersama putranya—mungkin itulah tujuan Jaejoong.

Satu meja kaca dengan empat sofa empuk di ruang tengah, rak berisikan buku dan televisi besar. Sebuah karpet berbulu tebal juga kaset dengan jumlah banyak berada di ruang tengah.

Bahkan pemandangan dari atas lantai dua puluh itu terlihat indah. Pemandangan kota yang begitu mengagumkan. Lokasi apartemen yang tak terlalu jauh bahkan dari kantor Changmin. Dari atas sini Changmin bisa melihat Jung Corp. tengah berdiri megah. Cabang perusahaan gabungan antara perusahaannya dengan hyungnya tersebut. Mereka berdua berniat melebarkan sayap hingga ke dunia untuk menguasai pasar asing dibawah nama Jung dan Max.

Membuka salah satu kamar bertuliskan 'Little Prince' Changmin menemukan putranya yang tengah tertidur nyenyak dengan menghisap jarinya sendiri. Saat ini mereka berada di bawah langit yang sama di negara dimana sang _umma_ putranya berada. Changmin tak akan membuang waktu banyak untuk menemukan MiFan hanya seperti kata Yunho dirinya tak boleh bersikap ceroboh.

"Tunggu saja sayang, MiFan akan segera bertemu dengan dia tak lama lagi."

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Changmin."

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar nama panggilanya dari paman Han. Sepertinya pria paruh baya tersebut masih tak mau memanggil namanya dengan benar.

"Ada apa paman kemari?" tanya Changmin saat mendengar suara interkom dan menemukan sang paman di depan pintu masuk.

"Saya sudah mendapatkan informasi yang anda butuhkan mengenai _namja_ itu. Laporannya baru masuk dan saya rasa akan lebih baik kalau anda mengetahuinya saat ini," ujar Paman Han menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat berisikan apa yang dimintanya untuk diselediki hyungnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Maksud Paman Yi Fan ada di China saat ini?"

"Semua yang anda butuhkan ada di dalam sana, Tuan muda. Saya permisi."

Mengundurkan diri pria paruh baya itu berpamitan untuk kembali. Karena Changmin baru tiba maka ia yang menghandle perusahaan sementara waktu hingga lusa Changmin yang akan mengambil alih, begitulah perintah Yunho padanya. Langkah pria tersebut terhenti saat Changmin memanggilnya balik, menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan sang tuan mudanya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku tuan muda paman, kalau tidak aku tak mau menegurmu lagi," canda Changmin tertawa, "dan lagi aku sudah memiliki seorang jagoan kecil rasanya panggilan itu terasa aneh ditelingaku," tambah Changmin lagi membuat sang pria tertegun sebelumnya tersenyum kecil.

"Saya mengerti, Changmin-ah. Sampai berjumpa lagi dikantor lusa. Selamat beristirahat," ujar Paman Han membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan Changmin yang tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

"Kalau tahu begini kenapa tak meminta bantuan Yunho hyung saja," ujar Changmin sedikit kesal saat melihat hasil laporan anak buah hyungnya yang benar-benar cepat. Memanfaatkan semua akses Yunho berhasil menemukan calon adik iparnya itu—sebenarnya Changmin saja yang tak tahu kalau Yunho juga ikut mencari YiFan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin.

"Kanada?" ujar Changmin heran saat melihat data pendidikan YiFan yang melanjutkan kuliahnya ke sebuah negara di barat sana. Dan saat ini pulang karena sedang masa liburan.

"Pantas saja aku tak menemukannya," bisik Changmin lagi. Karena selama ini pencarian Changmin hanya berpusat di China. Tertipu dengan email yang dikirimkan YiFan hampir setahun yang lalu.

Tertawa kecil, Changmin sepertinya punya rencana kecil untuk membuat belahan jiwanya keluar dengan memanfaatkan putra kecilnya. Jika tahun kemarin saja YiFan menunjukkan diri dengan mengirimkan ucapan selamat untuk putranya bagaimana dengan tahun ini. Terlebih MiFan ada di China saat ini dan Yi Fan ada di tempat yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain hide and seek sebentar, Bocah?" ujar Changmin seorang diri. Menutup semua berkas berisikan kertas data YiFan juga foto-foto terbaru _namja_ berambut pirang tersebut memasuki sebuah rumah bersar berpagar tinggi—kediaman keluarga Wu. Butuh sedikit umpan untuk membuat sang _namja_ keluar.

Saa siapa yang akan menang bermain nanti? Namun Changmin seharusnya mempersiapkan rencana B saat dimana semua kemungkinan akan terjadi dan cerita mereka akan berputar dan berjalan tak selalu sama dengan sebauh rencana. Manusia hanya bisa berencana, bukan?

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Changmin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah besar bercat putih dengan taman bunga yang sangat indah. Sedikit jauh namun tetap bisa memperhatikan semua orang yang keluar masuk ke sana.

Namun pengintaian Changmin masih belum berhasil menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Changmin menolak semua bantuan anak buah hyungnya karena ia sudah memiliki rencana sendiri dan semua ini tak akan mengasyikan kalau tak dilakukannya sendiri.

Setiap pagi Changmin akan berangkat ke kantor setelah mengantarkan MiFan ke tempat penitipan anak—karena tak mungkin membawa MiFan saat ini. Pulang dari kantor dan menjemput jagoan kecilnya Changmin akan membawa MiFan duduk bersamanya menunggu di tak jauh dari kediaman YiFan. Satu dua jam kemudian mereka pergi mencari makan dan kembali ke aprtemen. Sebuah kebiasaan buruk yang pastinya akan membuat Changmin langsung digantung hidup-hidup bila _umma_nya sampai tahu.

Balita kecil itu senang-senang saja ditinggalkan Changmin di tempat penitipan anak. Toh di sana banyak anak sebayanya. Bahkan lebih mengasyikan dibandingkan berkeliling kantor _appa_nya dan membuat sedikit kekacauan seperti di Korea.

"Ppa … Paa." MiFan memanggil Changmin yang sedari tadi melamun saat hujan mulai turun dan beberapa titik air masuk melalui kaca mobil yang tak tertutup rapat.

Terkejut, Changmin sontak menaikkan kaca jendela dan meminta maaf pada putranya yang sedikit basah karena ulahnya. Kaca jendela itu memang direnggangkan karena Changmin tak menghidupkan mesin mobil mencegah pembakaran karbondioksida di dalam mobil.

"Sebentar ya, MiFan." Changmin mengambil tisu dan melap wajah MiFan. Lalu mengacak-acak ransel putranya mencari pakaian ganti dan jaket tebal untuknya.

Selesai mengganti dan memasangkan jaket MiFan. Changmin terkekeh melihat putra manisnya seperti gumpalan boneka salju.

"Sudah kita pulang saja, bagaimana?"

MiFan tak merespon saat mata bundarnya tengah asyik memperhatikan pantulan air hujan yang mengenai kaca mobil. Hujan di luar sana sepertinya terlalu menyenangkan untuk diacuhkan terlebih bila bisa bermain di bawahnya begitu pikir sang _namja_ cilik tersebut.

Menggeleng melihatnya, Changmin menyalakan mesinnya. Namun beberapa menit ditunggu mobilnya tak bisa menyala juga. Merogoh sandaran belakangnya, Changmin menemukan payung kecil terselip di sana. Sepertinya Changmin berniat memeriksa mobilnya sendiri mungkin ada mesin yang rusak atau basah. Menunggu seseorang menjemput mereka akan memakan waktu nantinya.

"MiFan duduk disana, jangan kemana-mana _appa_ turun dulu," ujar Changmin melepaskan _safety belt_nya dan membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar. Seharusnya Changmin melihat bagaimana bola bundar MiFan melihat dirinya sedari tadi. Memperhatikan bagaimana membuka _safety belt_ juga pintu mobil. Dan bagaimana maniks sang balita berbinar senang melihat rintik hujan secara langsung.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Changmin melihat mobilnya masih tak menyala. Mengutak-atik mesin mobilnya sejenak tanpa sadar kalau balita kecilnya telah berhasil membuka _safety belt_nya walau dengan susah payah dan kini tengah mendorong pintu mobil yang ternyata tak terkunci.

MiFan tersenyum kecil saat kaki kecilnya menapak di aspal. Beruntung jaketnya anti air dan sang _appa_ tak lupa memasangkan tudungnya tadi jadi _namja_ kecil itu tak terlalu kebasahan kecuali kakinya yang menghentak aspal karena terlalu senang.

"Pa … Pa …"

"Nanti MiFan, _appa_ perbaiki mobilnya du—" Kalimat Changmin terputus saat menyadari kalau suara MiFan terlalu jernih ditelinganya.

"Jung MiFan." Changmin menatap horor putranya yang tengah berlari sembari tertawa senang karena melihat sang _appa_ yang kini berlari mengejarnya tak peduli pada payungnya yang terbang karena angin. Pikiran Changmin hanya mengejar _aegya_ kesayangannya yang benar-benar nakal saat ini.

Kedua _appa_ dan _aegya_ itu tampak berkejaran di jalanan sepi beruntung kaki panjang Changmin bisa meraih MiFan tepat sang _aegya_ hampir terjatuh menyenggol trotoar di seberang jalan.

"Bocah nakal, kalau jatuh tadi bagaimana?"

Menepuk wajah Changmin dengan tangannya yang dingin, MiFan merengut kesal karena acara mandi hujannya terganggu karena ulah _appa_ jahatnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" seorang satpam tampak menghampiri Changmin saat mendengar keributan di jalanan dan mendapati seorang _namja_ yang mengejar balita kecil yang kini berada dipelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf sudah membuat keributan _ahjussi_. Mobil saya mogok diseberang dan putra saya kelur dari dalam mobil."

Satpam tersebut agak terdiam mendengar panggilan Changmin.

"Anda orang Korea? Apa anda kenalan nyonya besar?" tanya sang satpam sembari menuntun Changmin untuk menepi ke posnya karena hujan semakin deras dan takut balita dipelukan _namja_ muda itu sakit nantinya.

Changmin melirik kiri kanan dan mendapati kalau dirinya berada tepat di depan rumah keluarga Wu. Oh ya, ibu YiFan tepatnya nyonya Wu Hecchul adalah orang Korea sebelum diboyong ke negeri tirai bambu ini.

"Ppa … ngin."

"Apa anda mau masuk dulu, rumah saya tepat dibelakang rumah besar ini. Kasihan putra anda kalau basah-basah begitu."

Changmin mengangguk saja saat diantar menuju sebuah rumah kecil tepat dibelakang rumah besar sang menteri. Sepertinya sang satpam tak tega melihat putranya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Tak menaruh curiga pada seorang _namja_ dengan balita di tangannya.

Setidaknya Changmin sudah lebih dekat untuk masuk ke kediaman YiFan. Namun belum sempat Changmin sampai di kediaman sang satpam seorang gadis muda berusia sekita tujuh belas tahun tampak menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya gadis itu habis dari luar dan hendak masuk kedalam rumah.

"Paman Young, mereka siapa?" tanya sang nona muda pada pendatang baru di kediaman mereka.

"Ah, mobil tuan ini mogok diseberang nona, dan mereka kehujanan karena anaknya berlarian ke jalanan."

"Ah, kalau begitu bawa masuk saja. Nanti dia sakit. Ayo masuk."

Changmin menyerah paksa saat di dorong masuk oleh sang tuan rumah ke dalam dan akhirnya duduk di ruang tengah keluarga Wu tanpa susah payah.

"Ah maaf siapa nama—"

"Changmin. Shim Changmin."Changmin menggunakan nama lainnya karena tak ingin siapa pun langsung mengenali dirinya.

"Ah, benar Changmin_-ssi_ silahkan pakai saja kamar mandi di lorong sebelah kiri. Ini ada baju ganti milik ayahku. Anda bisa sakit kalau memakai pakaian basah begitu."

Sang gadis tampak mengulurkan satu stel pakaian pria dewasa walau diterima Changmin dengan ragu. Pakaian yang didaptkannya sesaat gadis itu menghilang meninggalkan Changmin di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Tenang saja itu baju baru yang kubeli untuk ayahku hanya saja ia tak bisa memakainya karena ukurannya sedikit kecil. Dan anakmu, bolehkan aku yang mengganti pakaiannya selagi kau berganti?"tanyanya lagi sembari bermain kecil dengan jari sang balita yang tersenyum padanya, "tenang saja aku tak akan macam-macam. Kau bisa tenang meninggalkannya sebentar padaku."

Gadis itu berlonjak senang saat Changmin akhirnya mau menyerahkan sang balita padanya. Sudah lama gadis itu menginginkan seorang adik namun ibunya tak mau memberikannya karena negara mereka sendiri tak mengizinkannya bahkan kehadirannya saja sedikit dimanipulasi.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut tertawa kecil saat membuka baju sang balita yang terus saja berguling-guling membuat sofa di rumah mereka basah.

"Hey … siapa namamu?" tanya sang gadis mengalihkan perhatian sang balita agar bisa memakaikan baju—milik kakaknya sewaktu kecil— dengan tenang.

"Ngunggh?"

"Hahaha maaf aku tak mengerti bahasa bayi. Selesai," ujar sang gadis sembari menggendong balita kecil tersebut yang kelihatannya mulai mengantuk dan lapar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Eh kau kenapa?" tanya sang gadis heran saat bibir sang _namja_ cilik mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Bisa kau berikan padaku? Putraku mulai mengantuk sepertinya. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang" ujar Changmin yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Tu—tunggu apa anda tak bisa tinggal lebih lama disini?" sang gadis melirik pada balita yang juga ikut menatapnya. Hatinya masih ingin bermain dengan balita manis dengan mata yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya hanya saja—"

"Sebentar saja. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu. Kurasa dia juga sudah lapar, bukan?" tak menunggu jawaban Changmin, sang gadis langsung berlari ke belakang memanggil pelayannya untuk menyiapkan makanan. Benar-benar tipe gadis aktif yang seenaknya.

"Siapa namanya?"tanya sang gadis saat mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan. Gadis itu memaksa Changmin untuk menyuapkan MiFan dan jadilah sekarang MiFan duduk dipangkuan sang gadis melahap habis makanan untuknya.

"MiFan."

"Mi—Fan? Ah namanya hampir mirip dengan kakak laki-lakiku. Ah aku lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku Qian. Wu Qian."

Changmin menepuk kepalanya saat baru sadar kalau gadis dihadapannya ini adalah adik dari YiFan. Tentu saja dari biodata yang berhasil didapatkannya diketahui kalau YiFan memiliki seorang adik perempuan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Changmin berpura-pura tak tahu.

"YiFan. Wu Yifan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia lebih suka dipanggil Kris terlebih sejak kuliah di Kanada. Naga bodoh itu tak pernah mau menggunakan namanya."

"Lalu dimana dia? Ah, aku juga tak melihat kedua orang tuamu?"

Qian tampak membersihkan mulut MiFan dengan lembut. Matanya masih berbinar saat menggendong bayi tersebut. Sudah lama ia menginginkan seorang adik tapi tak pernah kesampaian.

"Ayah dan ibuku sedang ada pertemuan negara. Dan YiFan? Dia sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi juga pulang."

"Begitukah?" ujar Changmin menyesap kopinya pelan. Tersenyum kecil saat putranya tengah tertawa pelan menepuk wajah Qian lalu merentangkan tangannya pada Changmin. Sepertinya jagoan kecilnya hanya mau duduk dengan Qian saat ada makanan saja. Saat sudah selesai makan maka perhatiannya kembali mencari Changmin. Dan membuat gadis itu merengut kesal karena MiFan tak mau bersamanya lagi.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya kami untuk pulang. Aku sudah menelpon bawahanku untuk menjemput." Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menggendong MiFan.

"Bajunya akan kuganti—"

"Tidak usah. Lagi pula tak ada yang bisa memakainya nanti," ujar Qian sembari tersenyum kecil melihat sang _appa_ muda yang mengenakan pakaian yang hampir terbuang percuma kini berguna di tubuh Changmin. Mengecup singkat dahi MiFan gadis itu melambai pelan saat sebuah mobil metalik hitam tampak menunggu di pintu gerbang—jemputan Changmin.

"Mungkin lain kali aku bisa mentraktirmu makan karena sudah mengizinkan kami berteduh," ujar Changmin sopan sesampainya di depan gerbang dimana paman Han sudah menjemputnya.

"Ya mungkin lain kali. Asal anda mengizinkan aku bertemu MiFan lagi. Sudah lama aku menginginkan adik karena naga bodoh itu tak pernah mau bermain denganku, bahkan dia pernah menghilang setahun lebih entah kemana."

Changmin menghentikan gerakannya sesaat menaruh MiFan di dalam dengan dirinya yang masih berada di luar mobil, tersenyum kecil Changmin tahu pasti apa yang terjadi setahun YiFan menghilang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam besok di lobby hotel Mirocon. Kita bisa makan malam berempat, kau mungkin bisa sekalian membawa kakakmu."

"Akan kupikirkan." Qian memberikan sebuah kantong kertas yang baru saja diberikan maidnya berisikan pakaian Changmin dan MiFan yang sudah dicuci bersih dengan Changmin yang memberikan kartu namanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Sampai jumpa lagi Changmin_-ssi_. Dah MiFan."

Dan mobil metalik hitam itu pergi sesaat sebuah mobil berwarna merah dengan modifikasi disekelilingnya memasuki halaman keluarga Wu.

Seorang _namja_ berambut pirang terang tampak keluar dari dalam sana. Seorang _namja_ jangkung yang menyandang sebuah ransel kecil di bahunya.

"Siapa?" tanya sang _namja_ pada adik kecilnya yang tengah melambai entah pada siapa.

"Kenalan baruku. Kau tahu Kris dia lucu sekali."

"Dengar Qian berhenti membawa masuk orang asing ke rumah kita," ujar sang _namja_ santai masuk ke dalam rumah. Menggeleng pelan pada kebiasaan adik perempuannya yang selalu saja berbuat baik dengan menawarkan orang-orang masuk ke rumah mereka. Dan ini entah kejadian berapa kali.

"Aissshh tapi dia benar-benar lucu Kris. Kau tahu matanya bulat dan wajahnya menggemaskan kau harus melihat dia."

Kris kakak laki-laki Qian itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan Qian duduk di seberangnya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"MiFan. Dan karena ayahnya bernama Shim Changmin kurasa dia bernama Shim YiFan. Dan bayi itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan tapi rasanya wajahnya sedikit familiar dengan seseorang tapi aku lupa siapa," ujar Qian pelan sembari bercerita dengan semangat tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajah kakak laki-lakinya. _Namja_ tampan berambut brunette itu tampak menahan sesuatu.

"Dan kau tahu mereka mengundang kita makan malam besok di hotel Mirocon."

"Aku tak ikut," ujar Kris pendek lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Kau harus ikut Kris kalau tak ingin kulaporkan pada ayah kau menggunakan atmnya untuk teman-temanmu lagi."

"Terserah." Tak memperdulikan perkataan adik perempuannya Kris menutup pintu kamarnya kuat hingga membuat gadis itu tersentak karena kaget dan bingung secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa dia?"

.

.

.

"_Hallo."_

"Changmin-ah … bagaimana kabarmu?" Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara dari sambungan luar negeri yang tengah berlangsung. Mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, Changmin berjalan keluar kamar tak ingin mengganggu putranya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Jaejoong hyung?"

"_Ahahaha … kenapa kaget begitu? Kau tak memberi kabar apa pun sejak kau pergi dan kau tahu umma sampai marah-marah karena tak bisa mendengar suara cucu kesayanganya."_

Changmin tertawa pelan mendengarnya terlebih mendengar suara sang _umma_ yang menegur menantunya karenan sudah membuka aibnya walau Jaejoong malah ikut tertawa saja. Changmin benar-benar lupa menghubungi keluarganya. Terlalu sibuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kantor barunya.

"Katakan saja pada _umma_, hyung. Cucu kesayangannya masih baik-baik saja. Dan kabar bagusnya aku berhasil menemukan jejak YiFan dan sekarang dia ada di China. Kuharap nanti malam dia datang bersama adiknya."

"_Adiknya?"_

"Ceritanya panjang hyung. Aku mengundang mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kuharap YiFan terkejut nanti."

"_Hahaha semoga, Min. Asal bukan kau saja yang dikagetkan dia nanti."_

"Ya. Hyung jangan bicara begitu terakhir kau berbicara aneh semua menjadi kenyataan."

Jaejoong tergelak di ujung sana mendengarnya. Keduanya terlibat pembicaraan panjang tanpa mengenal waktu. Hingga tak sadar mentari sudah turun dan berganti dengan gelap di luar sana,

Changmin merenggakan tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa kaku. Tertidur lagi karena bertelponan dengan hyungnya dan sedikit teriakan dari _umma_ kesayangannya tentang cucu kesayangannya. Beruntung hari ini Changmin sengaja mengambil libur karena semalam MiFan sedikit panas sepulang dari rumah keluarga Wu.

Kembali kekamarnya, Changmin merasakan tubuh MiFan yang sedikit hangat walau tak terasa panas. Semalam paman Han memang langsung memanggil dokter untuk putranya.

MiFan menggeliat kecil di dalam tidurnya. Menelungkup dengan botol susu didekapannya.

Maniks Changmin menatap sendu putranya seandainya saja YiFan ada di sini putranya tak akan sakit seperti ini.

"Jangan sakit lagi, MiFan. MiFan mau bertemu _umma_, bukan?"

.

.

.

Changmin mengambil pakaiannya di kloset berikut pakaian MiFan. Malam ini mereka akan makan bersama YiFan dan adiknya. Sore tadi Qian memberitahunya melalui pesan singkat kalau mereka bisa datang untuk makan malam.

Mengenakan pakaian kasual yang cukup pantas dikenakan, Changmin mengambil setelah untuk MiFan berupa pakaian yang cukup tebal karena MiFan masih sedikit kedinginan.

Sebenarnya Changmin bisa saja membatalkan rencana malam ini. Hanya saja ini kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan YiFan dan semua akan sia-sia kalau sampai Changmin membatalkannya.

"_Appa_?"

Sebuah lirihan dari bibir MiFan membuat Changmin terpaksa mengambil keputusan bulat. Demam MiFan naik lagi bahkan putranya itu terlihat lesu, sepotong roti yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya tak dimakannya. Dan Changmin memilih tak bertemu MiFan daripada ia harus melihat putranya kesakitan begini.

"Sudah _appa_ bilangkan MiFan. Jangan main hujan. Maafkan _appa_ ne, yang buat MiFan sakit." Memperbaiki jaket yang dikenakan MiFan. Changmin menggendong putra tunggalnya itu. Meninabobokannya dengan pelan walau sang balita hanya menurun naikkan matanya dengan sayu.

_Ting … tong …_

Changmin berjalan ke depan masih dengan MiFan dipelukannya. Mengintip interkom dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Qian berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Terburu membuka pintu masuknya Changmin mendapatkan sebuah kejutan lainnya. Seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di belakang Qian—YiFan. Membuat sesuatu didalam dadanya bergejolak dengan aneh.

"Maafkan aku Changmin_-ssi_. Aku tadi meminta alamat apartemen ini dari kantor anda. Kubawakan bubur hangat untuk MiFan. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Changmin menghentikan lamunanya mendengar suara Qian. Tersenyum kecil, Changmin mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Maaf sedikit berantakan, aku belum sempat membereskannya."

Menarik YiFan yang masih saja berdiri, Qian menarik kakak laki-lakinya itu untuk duduk.

"Ah, tidak usah repot," tahan Qian saat melihat Changmin hendak beranjak ke belakang, "biar aku saja, sekalian mengeluarkan bubur ini. Apa Changmin_-ssi_ keberatan menunjukkan dapurnya padaku?"

Changmin menggeleng, menunjuk satu arah dimana dapurnya berada sedangkan dirinya duduk di depan _namja_ yang sedari bungkam tanpa suara.

Mata Changmin meredup sayu merasakan perasaan rindu pada _namja_ yang pernah memanggilnya '_ahjussi'_ hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. _Namja_ yang sama dengan _umma _balita yang tengah berada dipelukannya. Ingin rasanya Changmin merengkuh dan memeluk _namja_ tersebut. Namun tidak saat tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari YiFan. Padahal Changmin yakin kalau tak selama itu juga YiFan tak melihatnya. Apa YiFan tak peduli lagi padanya bahkan dengan MiFan.

"Maaf menunggu. Ini buburnya, apa aku boleh melihat MiFan?" tanya Qian khawatir saat tak mendengar suara apa pun dari _namja_ cilik yang tengah digendong Changmin dengan posisi menelungkup.

"Biar aku saja, MiFan tak biasa dengan orang asing dikala sakit. Walau saat sehat ia akan dengan mudah menyapa orang lain," terang Changmin pelan. Sedikit menggerakkan tubuh MiFan sehingga putranya itu sekarang menghadapa ke arahnya.

"Maaf … bisakah kau buatkan minuman, Qian_-ssi_. Rasanya tak enak tak menyajikan apa pun terlebih pada seorang tamu."

"Uhmp tak apa-apa. Kami hanya ingin melihat MiFan saja," ujar Qian menyenggol bahu YiFan yang sedari tadi tampak acuh walau matanya terus menatap Changmin yang berusaha memberikan bubur pada MiFan.

"MiFan makan dulu ne, baru minum obat. Dari bangun tidur, MiFan belum makan," bujuk Changmin lembut namun tak memberikan reaksi karena putranya masih menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya. Bahkan saat Qian mencoba menyuapinya _namja_ cilik itu masih menggeleng pelan dan sekarang malah memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah sofa.

"Bagaimana kalau kubelikan jus buah dibawah, mungkin MiFan merasakan pahit di lidahnya makanya ia menolak apa pun yang diberikan," tawar Qian pelan lalu beranjak hendak berdiri. Dan Changmin yang menghentikannya karena merasa tak enak hati merepotkan padahal mereka baru berkenalan.

"Tak apa-apa, aku titip kakakku ya Changmin_-ssi_ tolong jaga jangan sampai dia hilang lagi," canda Qian saat melihat YiFan memberikan _deathglare_ padanya. Dan gadis itu beranjak pergi sembari menyambar blazernya.

Keduanya masih terlibat dalam sunyi sejak Qian meninggalkan keduanya lima belas menit yang lalu. Tak seorang pun dari mereka yang mau mulai berbicara.

"YiFan …"

"…"

"YiFan … kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Changmin pelan.

MiFan yang melihat reaksi keduanya yang aneh menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencoba untuk duduk, balita itu menarik pelan baju _appa_nya dan Changmin mengelus pelan surai hitam yang begitu lembut.

"Apa kau tak ingin memeluk MiFan?" tanya Changmin lagi namun YiFan masih diam dan malah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit-langit.

"YiFan—"

"Berhenti berbicara Changmin_-ssi_ aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Sungguh Changmin benar-benar tersentak dengan suara dingin YiFan. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya YiFan akan memberikan kalimat dengan wajah datar seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa berbicara seakan-akan kau tak mengenal kami?" balas Changmin dengan menahan amarah dan penasaran yang begitu dalam. Bahkan Changmin sampai tak menyadari kalau MiFan sudah mulai ketakutan di dalam pelukannya—hampir menangis karenanya.

"Aku memang tak mengenal kalian. Kalau bukan Qian yang menyeretku kemari aku tak akan duduk di sini. Seharusnya dengan pembatalan darimu aku sudah bersama teman-temanku kalau tidak gadis itu yang mengancamku."

"Bahkan MiFan? Bukankah itu nama yang kau berikan sebelum kau pergi meninggalkannya?"

"Cukup dengan kata-kata omong kosongmu. Aku tak pernah mengenal anak i—"

_Plak_

Dan sebuah tamparan keras mampir ke pipi YiFan. Sebuah tindakan di bawah sadar yang dilayangkan Changmin saat melihat wajah YiFan yang menganggap remeh anaknya.

"Keluar—"

"Kau—"

"Keluar kataku Wu YiFan!"

"Hiikkss … huweeeee …"

Tersadar Changmin segera menggendong MiFan kepelukannya, mengayunkan balita yang tengah sakit dan kini menangis karena teriakan kerasnya.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang," bisik Changmin pelan menatap ke lantai. Kecewa dengan semua reaksi yang diberikan YiFan padanya. Changmin akan membiarkan YiFan membencinya bahkan melupakannya atau mungkin menghukumnya tapi kalau sampai _namja_ itu melupakan bahkan tak mengenal MiFan jangan harap Changmin membiarkannya.

Changmin sungguh sangat kecewa. YiFan yang dikenalnya bukan YiFan yang tengah berdiri didepanya. YiFan yang dikenalnya adalah _umma_ putranya yang berhati lembut pemilik sebuah tatapan teduh penuh kasih sayang. Bukan _namja_ ini, bukan.

"Aku juga tak mau berada disini, Changmin_-ssi_. Semoga anakmu cepat sembuh. Permisi."

YiFan keluar dengan segera bahkan ia tak peduli kalau menabrak Qian dipintu masuk. _Namja_ berambut bruneete itu hanya melangkahkan kakinya cepat menjauh dari apartemen milik Changmin. Mengacuhkan tatapan heran gadis itu.

"MiFan kenapa?" tanya Qian saat memasuki apartemen Changmin sudah mendapati tangisan MiFan.

"Maafkan aku Qian_-ssi_ bisakah kau pulang. Anakku sepertinya butuh istirahat."

Mengangguk mengerti, Qian berpamitan pada Changmin setelah meletakkan dua gelas jus di atas meja. Ia berlari ke luar mengejar YiFan yang entah kemana. Saudaranya itu pasti tahu apa yang terjadi. Tidak akan dibiarkannya sesuatu terjadi dan membuat dirinya tak bisa bertemu dengan balita yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya Kris."

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Yeaaahhh Kris nongol tapi jangan bunuh Mizu dulu ne hahahah—digaplok rame-rame. Jangan tanya Kris kenapa ya? Chapter depan juga udah tahu kok xixixi

Disini Krisnya memang masih sedikit mulai chapter depan bakal banyak MinKris momentnya plus hanchul yang bakal nongol juga. Tapi kalau mau lihat Changmin disiksa ibu mertua mah masih dua tiga chapter lagi fufufu … dan ff ini memang mengambil alur yang sedikit lambat*kebiasaan aneh kalau buat genre family*

Special thanks:

Jisaid| Meyla Rahma| Bluefire0805| Qusyaka| ekasudaryadi| hyona21| Guest| Onlylovehenrylau| Loli93| MimiJJW| Sholania| js-ie| Augesteca| askasufa| theAKTF

FF Family tragedy updatenya minggu depan ne. Mizu mutusan gantian tiap satu minggu ya gak bisa keduanya dalam minggu yang sama. Tapi tenang adja ff Oneshoot bakal release kok diantara masa itu xDD atau kalau Mizu meleng family tragedy bakal update 2-3 hari lagi, oke^^

Wu Qian itu Song Qian aka Victoria xDD jadi bukan OC ya^^ tapi tenang adja dia gak jahat kok xDD

P.S:

Fb Mizu memang sedikit susah ditemukan kalau gak punya mutual friend. Mian ne yang udah nyari tapi gak ketemu. Mention k TW Mizu adja dulu ya di (et) Mizu_Ga *bow


	4. Chapter 4

"Issshhh …" _Namja_ berambut _brunette_ tersebut tampak meringis kecil sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang kamarnya. Mengelus pelan jejak kebiruan yang membekas samar di pipi putihnya. Tak terlalu kentara namun bukan berarti tak ada.

"_Ahjussi_ brengsek," ringisnya pelan. Menempelkan sapu tangan sudah dibasahi air hangat. Sekedar meringankan nyeri yang dirasakannya. Bersyukur bekas tamparan itu tak dilakukan dengan tenaga penuh kalau tidak bibirnya pasti bakal ikut terluka.

Wu YiFan aka Kris. _Namja_ blasteran putra sulung keluarga Wu itu tampak menutup matanya sejenak. Menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kri … Kris … buka pintunya."

Namun YiFan menulikan pendengarannya dari saudara perempuannya yang sedari tadi menggedor pintu kamar dengan kerasnya. Beruntung orang tuanya masih belum pulang sehingga YiFan bisa melarikan diri ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya besok pagi. Jangan berharap kabur sampai aku tahu kenapa kau membuat MiFan menangis."

YiFan menarik napas pelan mendengar ancaman sang nona muda. Berstatus adiknya itu. Sepertinya nona muda itu benar-benar jatuh hati pada sang balita bemanik bulat hitam besar dengan rambut hitam yang begitu lembut. Balita yang merupakan putra kandungnya sendiri.

"Maafkan _umma_, MiFan." Dan YiFan tertidur sesaat menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang berasal dari hatinya teruntuk sang _namja_ cilik berharap putranya baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pun juga instingnya sebagai orang yang melahirkan sang _namja_ tak akan pernah putus. Terlebih saat sang _aegya_ berada tak jauh darinya. YiFan benar-benar meminta maaf membuat maniks yang sama dengan miliknya mengalirkan air mata. Bahkan tanpa sadar menggumamkan namanya berulang kalai di dalam tidurnya.

'MiFan …"

.

Back to Ours

(Sekuel Key of Heart)

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

With MiFan and YunJae

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning:

AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg, genderswitch (Just for Kibum & Heechul)

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Hiks … hiks …"

"Sstttt … MiFan jangan menangis lagi. _Appa_ sayang MiFan … MiFan sayang _appa_ tidak?" bujuk Changmin pada MiFan yang hampir tertidur namun tiba-tiba kembali menangis. Changmin takut demam MiFan semakin naik, tapi untunglah tidak hanya MiFan yang mendadak rewel. Merasakan sesuatu mungkin.

"Unggghh … mma … ppa?" MiFan bertanya pada sang _appa_ yang sesaat terdiam. Balita berusia dua tahun bulan depan itu membuat sang _appa_ tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada satu kata yang diajarkan sang _appa_ beberapa waktu yang lalu dan tadi ia mendengar kata yang sama. Kata yang diucapkan sang _appa_ saat sang _namja_ asing menghilang dari apartemen mereka.

"_Kenapa YiFan? Bukankah kau umma MiFan?"_

Mengambil MiFan yang terbaring di ranjang dengan botol susunya, Changmin mendudukan putranya dipangkuannya. Mengambil amplop yang kemarin diserahkan Paman Han padanya.

Mengeluarkan beberapa foto seorang _namja_, MiFan hanya bingung dengan ulah _appa_nya yang memperlihatkan entah apa itu padanya.

"Ini _umma_ MiFan, cantik bukan … dan tolong jangan membencinya. Ini semua salah _appa_, sayang. Seandainya _appa_ tak mendesak _umma_mu lebih jauh. Maafkan _appa_ yang bahkan sudah menyakiti, _Umma_mu."

Manik milik MiFan hampir menangis lagi saat mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca melihat wajah sendu Changmin. MiFan memang hanya seorang bayi yang bahkan belum mengerti apa-apa namun insting seorang bayi bahkan lebih peka terhadap orang sekitarnya. Dan MiFan tahu _appa_ kesayangannya sedang bersedih.

"Hey, jagoan _appa_ kenapa mewek begitu?" canda Changmin pada MiFan yang menatapnya tajam. Saat ini MiFan sedang berdiri di atas kedua pahanya. Membuat _namja_ cilik itu berada tepat di depan wajah _appa_nya.

"Mma … at?"

Changmin menggeleng, "tidak sayang, _appa_ yang jahat. Besok kita cari _umma_ lagi ya? _Appa_ harus minta maaf." Changmin memeluk MiFan erat. Rasa bersalahnya tidak hanya pada YiFan, namun juga MiFan karena sudah membuat MiFan melihat hal mengerikan seperti itu di usia kecilnya.

"MiFan mau tidur dengan _appa_?"

Sang balita dengan mata yang basah itu tertawa saat Changmin menggelitiki tubuhnya. Sepertinya sudah lupa dengan apa yang ditanyakannya tadi. Dan malam ini sepertinya MiFan akan tidur bersama Changmin lagi dan kamar MiFan masih belum berguna sepertinya.

"_Jaljayo,_ sayang." Changmin mengecup dahi MiFan lembut sebelum menarik selimut besar untuk menutupi mereka berdua agar tak kedinginan. Bahkan Changmin menarik MiFan ke pelukannya agar sang _aegya_ bisa tertidur dengan lelap. Menutup matanya Changmin ikut tertidur bersama MiFan tak menyadari kalau sang balita menaikkan garis bibir mungilnya ke atas mirip dengan seringaian milik sang _appa_ dan entah apa yang dimimpikan sang balita di dalam sana.

Semoga tidak sama dengan apa yang dilakukan sang _appa_ dulu saat wajah tampannya memasang seringaian yang sama dan orang-orang sekitar mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tutup?" Changmin menarik surai hitamnya frustasi saat mendapatkan penitipan anak yang sering disinggahinya tutup tanpa pemberitahuan padanya. Kembali memasuki mobilnya, Changmin melirik putra kecilnya yang duduk dibangku penumpang dengan tenang. Tak mungkin mencari penitipan lain karena ia pasti akan terlambat. Hari ini ada rapat pemegang saham dan tak mungkin Changmin membawa MiFan kekantor. Bila dulu ada Jaejoong dan Yunho sekarang Changmin benar-benar bingung mau kemana.

"Arrggghhh sudahlah. Kekantor dulu. MiFan bisa diurus nanti."

Mobil metalik hitam itu melaju kencang di tengah hiruk pikuk kota. Salahkan hujan deras yang mengguyur semalam membuat Changmin tertidur terlalu lelap dan MiFan yang tak terbangun subuh tadi—biasanya MiFan yang menjadi alarm hidupnya.

Mengunci mobilnya cepat, Changmin menggendong MiFan di tangan Kiri dan tangan kanan yang membawa tas MiFan entah apa isinya karena ia benar-benar buru-buru tadi. Berlari masuk menuju bangunan besar miliknya.

Beberapa pegawai Jung Corp. tampak menatap heran sang atasan yang datang dengan membawa seorang anak kecil. Bahkan banyak yang memberikan pandangan kaget tak menyangka kalau sang direktur muda sudah menikah dan memiliki anak karena selama ini mereka menyangka sang atasan masih sendiri melihat tak seorang pun _yeoja_ yang pernah datang untuk menjumpainya.

"Paman Han." Changmin mendesah lega saat melihat sang paman berada di tikungan menuju ruangannya. Memberikan kode untuk ikut sang _namja_ paruh baya tersebut mengikuti Changmin berjalan dibelakangnya. Walau matanya juga ikut melirik heran pada sang tuan muda kecil yang dibawa ke kantor.

"Paman bisa tolong jaga, MiFan sebentar. Aku ada rapat pagi ini," ujar Changmin meletakan MiFan di sofa dan ia yang berlari ke kamar mandi sekedar memperbaiki penampilannya. Tak mungkin seorang direktur masuk memimpin rapat dengan dandanan seperti habis disapu badai besar.

Sang paman mengangguk dan mendekati MiFan yang duduk manis di sofa. Balita itu mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal berwarna putih dengan topi berbulu lembut dan sepatu dengan warna senada. Juga sepotong sosis besar berada di tangan kirinya.

Menyentuh dahi sang balita, sang paman tersenyum kecil mendapati majikan kecilnya sudah baik-baik saja.. waktu sang balita demam tinggi, dirinya memang terkejut mendapati wajah pucat sang majikan di depan kamarnya—Paman Han berada di lantai apartemen yang sama—dan langsung memanggil dokter dengan cepat.

"Tuan muda MiFan …"

"Unghh?"

MiFan menaikkan kepalanya dengan susah payah saat topinya sedikit melorot dan menutupi setengah wajahnya. Mengulum senyum kecil Paman Han memperbaiki topi Mifan dan menemukan senyum cerah dibaliknya. Sepertinya putra majikannya benar-benar sembuh bahkan sang _namja_ cilik tampak menyodorkan makanan miliknya—padahal kalau dengan sang _appa_ malah disembunyikannya.

"Terima kasih saya sudah makan tadi."

Mengerti MiFan kembali menikmati sarapan paginya. Sepertinya Changmin benar-benar akan dibunuh Kibum dan Jaejoong nanti bila ketahuan membuat MiFan memakan makanan sembarangan. Bahkan selama di China pola makan MiFan tak teratur karena kesibukan Changmin.

"Paman … bisa ajak MiFan sarapan di bawah nanti? Aku tak sempat membuatkannya pagi ini," ujar Changmin yang muncul dari kamar mandi dengan dandanan yang lebih baik. Mendekati MiFan, Changmin berjongkok dihadapan _aegya_nya yang langsung memasang wajah waspada. Dan tentu saja membuat Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"_Appa_ pergi dulu ya sayang. Jangan nakal dan tenang saja _appa_ tak akan mengambil makanan MiFan kali ini," ujar Changmin tertawa kecil sembari mengecup kedua pipi MiFan, "oh ya paman, tolong awasi MiFan jangan sampai berkeliaran di kantor, kau tahu _little evil_ ini bisa membuat kacau semuanya—ough—jangan lempar _appa_ dengan botolmu, Jung MiFan."

MiFan memalingan wajahnya acuh pada Changmin yang kini mengusap kepalanya dan berdoa tidak akan ada bekas karena ulah _aegya_nya. Sepertinya MiFan tahu kalau sang _appa_ sedang menjelekkan dirinya.

"Baik Changmin_-ah_. Tenang saja paman akan menjaga putramu dengan baik," ujar paman Han sopan. Melihat interaksi keduanya sang _namja_ paruh baya tahu pasti sebesar apa rasa sayang keduanya. Cerita yang sering didengarnya dari sang majikan lama—Jung YunHo—benar adanya. Dan tugas dirinya bukan hanya menjadi asisten Changmin namun juga sekaligus menjadi babysitter dadakan untuk sang tuan muda cilik—begitulah pesan YunHo padanya.

"Sudah ya … aku pergi dulu. Dah sayang." Changmin menghilang dari ruangannya menuju ruang rapat. Sejenak meninggalkan MiFan pada asisten kepercayaannya. Berdoa semoga _little evil_nya tak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti kebiasaanya di Korea.

Bila saat diam MiFan bisa menjadi anak yang sangat manis. Saat sakit menjadi anak yang sangat manja dengan sang _appa_. Tidak kalau niat isengnya kambuh dan melakukan apa pun sesukanya. Jung Corp. dan Max Corp. pusat di Korea sudah pernah menjadi korban seorang _little evil_ berkedok balita manis berwajah malaikat.

"Pai … pai … ppa." Senyum MiFan melambai pada sang _appa_ dengan wajah manisnya. Pertanda sesuatu akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda MiFan …"

_Namja_ paruh baya tersebut tampak berlarian mencari seorang balita yang langsung menghilang hanya sekejab ia membawa MiFan keluar dari ruangan Changmin.

Paman Han membiarkan MiFan berjalan disampingnya karena sang majikan cilik menolak untuk digendong dan tadi ia hanya berhenti sejenak memberitahukan kalau ia akan keluar kepada bawahannya dan MiFan langsung menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ya Tuhan seharusnya aku mendengarkan apa yang dipesankan direktur tentang putranya. Balita itu tak bisa dilepas tanpa pengawasan."

Kembali mencari sang paman mencoba berjalan menuju arah yang mungkin akan dilalui MiFan dan berharap balita cilik itu belum terlalu jauh. Di ruangan sebelah kanan tak jauh darinya orang-orang tampak ribut.

"Aissshh anak manis kau tersesat ya?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kyaaaa lihat matanya … lucunya."

Melihat sesuatu yang digendong oleh salah satu pegawai Jung Corp. sang paman tampak menarik napas lega.

"Bisa anda berikan MiFan pada saya?"Paman Han tampak menginterupsi kerumunan orang-orang yang langsung memberikan salam padanya. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya adalah asisten direktur di sini.

"Maaf Tuan Han. Siapa anak ini?" tanya sang _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi menggendong MiFan pada sang Paman yang menerima MiFan.

"Putra direktur utama—Shim Changmin," jawab Paman Han singkat.

"Bohoong!" beberapa _yeoja_ yang selama ini mengincar sang direktur muda tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Walau Changmin berada di sini kurang dari seminggu namun kharismanya tak bisa diremehkan. salahkan aura kuat yang berada dibalik wajah dinginnya.

"Saya permisi," ujar paman Han singkat membawa balita yang memasang wajah polos tak bersalah dengan bibir yang menyedot botol susu. Paman Han membawa MiFan keluar sebelum ia kembali membuat kekacauan lain.

MiFan mendadahkan tangannya pada _yeoja_ yang membalas lambaian tangannya dengan mata berurai air mata karena patah hati dengan _appa_nya. Seharusnya mereka sedikit sadar kalau tadi MiFan masuk, sudah mengacak-acak dokumen ditumpukan bawah dan bisa dipastikan mereka akan lembur lagi karena dokumen yang basah karena susu bayi.

.

.

.

"Kris."

"…"

Qian tampak mengejar YiFan yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru padahal sejak tadi ia sudah menunggu YiFan di ruang tengah, namun Kris tak keluar juga dari kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kris."

"…"

Sang _namja_ _brunette_ langsung bergegas menuju bagasi masuk ke dalam mobil dan menggas mobilnya keluar pagar tak memperdulikan sang gadis yang menggedor kaca mobilnya. Meninggalkan adik kesayangannya menyumpah serampah dirinya. Gadis itu kesal karena sedari tadi diacuhkan perihal sesuatu yang ditagihnya.

"_Stupid dragon!"_ teriak Qian akhirnya pada _namja_ yang kini menghilang dari pandangannya. Kakak laki-lakinya menyebalkan, menurutnya.

Perasaanya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan YiFan namun Qian tak menemukan apa pun. Dan seorang Wu Qian akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Qian? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berteriak seperti ini?"

Sang gadis muda langsung merinding mendengar kalimat dingin dari belakangnya. Seharusnya ia sadar tak berteriak di tengah jalan terlebih bila kedapatan berlaku tak sopan oleh ibunya.

"Hai … ma. Papa mana?" tanya Qian mengalihkan pembicaraan saat seorag wanita cantik tersenyum manis padanya. Tidak bila aura menyeramkan juga berada di belakangnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau diperingati nona muda. Jaga perilakumu terlebih di depan umum begini—kau berteriak dengan lantangnya. Dimana _attitude_mu?"

Qian menarik napas sebal mendengar segala ceramah sang ibu mengenai sopan santun terlebih di depan umum. Tak baik seorang gadis berlaku bar-bar begini begitu—menurut ibunya— terlebih berteriak mengeluarkan suara keras.

"_Yes, maam_."

"Dan hentikan jawaban berbahasa inggris itu, Qian?"delik sang ibu lagi pada anaknya yang sepertinya acuh saja.

"Sudah sayang hentikan. Kau membuat gadis manisku ketakutan." Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang sang ibu membuat semburat samar berada di wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi Hannie apa kau tak lihat gadis rimbamu baru saja berteriak di depan rumah kita. Dikiranya ini kebun binatang," rajuk sang nyonya rumah manja—hanya pada satu orang—sang suami tercinta.

"Jadi kalau bermesraan di depan rumah boleh begitu?" tanya Qian jahil mengedip pada wajah merah dan manja sang ibu pada ayahnya.

"WU QIAN!"

Dan Wu Hangeng hanya tertawa saat gadis kecilnya berhasil membalas perkataan sang ibu lalu berlari ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan istrinya tersayang yang mengutuk dari mana sifat kurang ajar sang anak padanya. Putri bungsungnya itu memang manis dan sedikit hiperaktif namun kalau untuk adu mulut Wu Qian dan Wu Hecchul tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi—itulah mengapa Kris langsung kabur daripada harus menghadapi interogasi ala seorang Wu Qian padanya.

.

.

.

"Panas …" YiFan menjilati es krimnya yang mulai menetes dan mencair.

Saat ini, YiFan berada di sebuah taman tak jauh dari rumahnya. Memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak daripada pusing mengurusi suara berisik adiknya.

Berjalan dibawah rindangnya pepohonan, YiFan tersenyum kecil melihat es krim ditangannya. Teringat sebuah kejadian lucu yang berhubungan dengan es krim. Sebuah kenangan manis yang akan selalu berada dibenaknya.

"MiFan …" bisik YiFan pelan, memanggil satu-satunya belahan hidupnya. Seorang anak yang sangat disayanginya bahkan setiap hari YiFan harus menahan rindu dan tangisannya saat melihat foto terakhir yang dimilikinya—dihari kelahiran MiFan.

Melupakan MiFan?

Tak mungkin, YiFan akan memilih gantung diri kalau harus melupakan _aegya_ kecilnya tersebut. Hanya saja saat bertemu kemarin semua berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dihatinya. Bertindak di luar kemauannya sendiri karena melihat sesuatu.

"Tuan muda MiFan … jangan berlarian begitu."

YiFan menolehkan pandangannya mendengar kalimat memanggil nama _aegya_nya. Manik YiFan hampir berair saat melihat bagaimana seorang balita berusia dua tiga tahunan tengah berlari dengan seorang _namja_ paruh baya dengan riangnya. Sepertinya pria tersebut sudah mulai kelelahan dengan semua keaktifan sang balita.

YiFan mendekati gerbang taman kanak-kanan dimana MiFan sedang bermain. _Aegya_nya itu tertawa dengan riangnya. Berlari menghindari dari sang pengejar. Sepertinya taman kanak-kanak ini sedang libur itulah mengapa MiFan bisa berada di dalam sana terlebih gerbangnya tidak terkunci.

Melihat tak ada Changmin di mana pun, YiFan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Mencoba mendekati sang balita yang kini bersembunyi di dalam rumah-rumahan besar terbuat dari batu. Mengintip apa yang dilakukan _aegya_nya YiFan menemukan kalau MiFan yang duduk di dalam dan sedang menghabiskan susu di botolnya.

"Tuan muda Wu—"

"Sssttt … boleh kutemani MiFan sebentar?" ujar YiFan pelan.

Paman Han hanya mengangguk karena ia tahu kalau _namja_ dihadapannya ini adalah _umma_ biologis sang majikan kecil, walau awalnya sangat sulit dipercaya namun itulah kenyataannya. Dan kedatangan Changmin di negeri tirai bambu ini sebenarnya bukan memimpin perusahaan namun untuk mencari _namja_ ini. Paman Han hampir meraih _handphone_nya untuk menghubungi Changmin—dipikirnya Changmin belum bertemu YiFan— saat YiFan menggeleng dan meminta dengan sangat jangan memberitahu majikannya.

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti," ujar Paman Han memasukkan kembali _handphone_nya. Mungkin mereka akan bertemu sendiri nanti.

YiFan berjongkok di depan lubang dimana MiFan masih menikmati susunya yang hampir habis. Baju balita itu kelihatan kotor karena duduk santai di bawah terlebih dengan warna pakaiannnya—putih.

"MiFan …"

MiFan menolehkan kepalanya mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, memiringkan kepalanya menemukan seorang _namja_ berkulit putih tengah tersenyum kecil padanya. Rasanya ia ingat sesuatu yang mirip.

"Unggg … mma? Khhh."

YiFan tersentak saat MiFan mengacuhkannnya. Tersenyum kecewa saat balita itu lebih memilih menghabiskan cairan berwarna putih miliknya. Tapi sebuah perasaan aneh bergulir dihatinya walau samar mendengar MiFan memanggilnya 'mma' berpikir apa Changmin yang memberitahunya.

"_Mian_ ne MiFan. _Umma_ sudah jahat semalam. Maafkan _umma_." YiFan masih bermonolog seorang diri karena MiFan masih mengacuhkannya bahkan balita itu malah merogoh kantong bajunya mencari makanan kecil.

MiFan mulai menarik-narik bajunya saat tak menemukan apa pun dikantong bajunya. Balita kecil itu menyentakkan kakinya kesal.

Melihat MiFan yang sepertinya mulai mengamuk, YiFan mendapatkan ide untuk mendapatkan maaf _aegya_nya tersebut.

"MiFan mau es krim?"

Dan voila langsung tepat sasaran saat YiFan memberikan satu kata ajaib yang selalu bisa membungkam seorang Jung MiFan. Membuat balita itu akhirnya bergerak menuju YiFan dengan botol susu kosong ditangannya.

"Es Klim?" Hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil diucapkan MiFan dengan penuh. Yang selama ini membuat Changmin geleng-geleng kepala—pengaruh ngidam YiFan dulu mungkin.

Menggendong MiFan, YiFan tersenyum kecil saat berhasil membujuk MiFan untuk mendekatinya terlebih merasakan kalau suhu tubuh MiFan tak lagi menghangat.

Berbalik pada sang pengasuh dadakan, YiFan berdiri tepat di depan Paman Han.

"Maaf paman. MiFan kubawa dulu. Kalau aku tak mengembalikannya hingga pukul empat sore nanti silahkan hubungi Jung Changmin kalau putranya kuculik," ujar YiFan sopan dan sungguh sangat santai berbicara padahal kalimatnya sudah membuat lawan bicaranya terkejut.

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat. Kalau anda tak percaya silahkan tanya _ahjussi_ jangkung itu," ujar YiFan dengan wajah tenang. Sepertinya kali ini ia berniat melakukan sesuatu pada sang _namja_ yang dipanggilnya _ahjussi_ tersebut.

"Saat ini silahkan nikmati waktu luang anda dan boleh kupinjam _handphone_ anda?"

Kikuk, Paman Han menyerahkan _handphone_nya. Sungguh ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Haruskah ia menelpon Changmin sekarang juga.

"Nomorku ada di dalam sana. Dan kalau paman menghubungi _ahjussi_ jangkung itu sebelum jam empat sore aku akan membawa MiFan ke tempat yang tak akan pernah bisa dia temui, mengerti?"ujar YiFan mengembalikan _handphone_ sang paman dan beralih berjalan meninggalkannya dengan seorang balita ditangannya. Sungguh sebuah aksi penculikan yang tak masuk diakal. Bahkan sempat mengancam seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya.

Paman Han yang masih bingung memutuskan apa memilih menghubungi Yunho. Toh _namja_ itu tak melarangnya menghubungi selain Changmin bukan.

Alih-alih mendapatkan solusinya yang tepat, Jung Yunho malah tertawa sesaat ia menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Hahaha … adik iparku itu sungguh menarik. Sudah Paman Han, ikuti saja permainan petak umpet mereka. Lakukan saja apa yang dikatakan YiFan. Toh MiFan akan baik-baik saja. Aku malah mengkhawatirkan apa yang terjadi pada YiFan. Dia belum mengenal aegyanya sendiri yang mewarisi sifat evil Changmin."_

Dan disinilah sang paman berakhir duduk di depan taman kanak-kanak menunggu waktu berlalu yang tinggal dua jam lagi. Tak mungkin ia kembali ke kantor dimana bisa saja Changmin bertemu dengannya.

"Benar-benar keluarga yang aneh," bathin sang paman sembari menikmati sarapannya yang menjadi makan siang karena sedari pagi mengurusi seorang balita yang begitu "menggemaskan".

Mematikan _handphone_nya hingga waktunya tiba nanti.

.

.

.

"Enak?" tanya YiFan pada seorang _namja_ kecil yang kini berada di pangkuannya. YiFan sengaja mengambil cup kecil saja karena ia tahu MiFan baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Takut kalau panas MiFan naik lagi—ini hanya akalnya saja agar agar MiFan mau ikut dengannya.

"Wah dia lucu sekali? Adikmu?"

YiFan menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil pada seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah menggendong bayinya ikut duduk di samping mereka—dibangku taman.

"I—itu anakku," jawab YiFan sejenak bimbang dengan jawabannya dan lihat saja sekarang sang _yeoja_ terkejut mendapati kalau seorang pemuda yang kelihatan masih sangat muda sudah memiliki anak sebesar ini.

"Ah, kau masih sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah, bukan?" balas sang _yeoja_ lalu memperbaiki posisi bayinya yang tengah tertidur. YiFan mengangguk lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah kanan saat disadarinya kalau baju _yeoja_ itu sedikit tersikap dan bayinya tidak hanya tertidur tapi sembari menyusu.

MiFan yang melihat ada seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya sedikit tertarik. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat seorang ibu sedang menyusui bayinya dan maniks gelapnya mulai berbinar saat melihat sang bayi bergerak perlahan dengan mulut mengecap.

MiFan yang hanya mengenal susu botol tentu tak pernah merasakan ASI dari ibunya sendiri. Mau ASI siapa yang diberikan Changmin, tak mungkin _umma_nya bukan. Termasuk sang hyung cantiknya yang memiliki dada yang montok—bukan berarti dia memiliki ASI. Changmin bisa langsung digantung hidup-hidup kalau kedapatan meminta Jaejoong menyusui putranya—yang pastinya sia-sia—dan berakhir dengan beruang yang mengamuk karena jatahnya dikurangi.

"Nguungg." MiFan menarik baju bagian depan YiFan saat penasaran apa _namja_ yang tengah bersamanya ini memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengan sang _umma_ bayi.

"Eh?" YiFan tergagap panik saat melihat MiFan yang menarik bajunya. Tangan mungil itu mencoba membuka bajunya—sepertinya MiFan sangat tertarik dengan hal yang baru diketahuinya ini.

"Jangan MiFan," bujuk YiFan pelan, mencoba menjauhkan tangan mungil MiFan dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya membujuk MiFan dengan es krim tak akan lagi berguna karena es krim yang masih tersisa itu terbuang ke tanah percuma.

"Ada apa?"

YiFan segera menggeleng lalu menggendong MiFan cepat meninggalkan area taman dengan tatapan heran sang _yeoja_. Keselamatan dirinya lebih penting saat MiFan sudah berhasil membuka satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Membuat YiFan menggedong MiFan didadanya sekedar menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

Brak

YiFan menarik napasnya lega saat berhasil masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri.

"MiFan. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya YiFan geli saat beberapa kancing kemeja miliknya sudah putus karena tarikan MiFan yang kesal tak berhasil membuka keseluruhannya. Dan tangan _namja_ kecil itu yang berada di atas dadanya.

MiFan menepuk-nepuk dada Kris saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Seingatnya dada sang ibu bayi lebih besar dari dada yang tengah diremasnya ini. Penasaran MiFan mencoba menjulurkan lidahnya mencicipi rasa areola _namja_ yang pernah melahirkannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mencoba menghisapnya.

"Nghhh … MiFan." Kris menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala kursi. Menahan tubuh MiFan yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mulai bermain di dadanya bahkan mulutnya sibuk menghisap dada yang tak mengeluarkan ASI itu lagi.

Dulu setelah melahirkan MiFan, YiFan sempat memproduksi ASI dan membuatnya harus menampung dan memompa cairan yang berada didadanya yang sedikit membesar. Namun itu semua hanya berlangsung selama enam bulan dan ASI milik YiFan perlahan berhenti keluar.

"Tidak ada, MiFan. Tak akan ada lagi," bujuk YiFan pada MiFan yang mulai kesal karena tak mendapatkan apa yang dibayangkannya. Mempoutkan bibirnya, _namja_ kecil itu menariknya dengan keras memberikan teriakan kecil dari YiFan.

'_Ahjussi_ … apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada putraku,' bathin YiFan pilu saat MiFan masih belum mau melepaskan dadanya malah menyedotnya semakin kuat. Memberikan sedikit nyeri bagi YiFan dan tak menyangka kalau _aegyanya_ akan sebuas ini. Dan tak mungkin YiFan memarahinya _aegya_—kesayangannya yang sudah lama ingin dipeluknya.

Saa … sepertinya kau harus belajar dengan baik YiFan kalau _aegya_mu itu akan mendapatkan apapun dengan caranya sendiri. Dan semua keinginanya harus terkabul.

"Ughhh … mmaa kal." Dan YiFan kembali merintih saat MiFan menggigitnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Paman … MiFan dimana?" tanya Changmin yang terburu-buru saat Paman Han memintanya datang. Beruntung semua urusan kantornya sudah selesai. Rapat hari ini terlalu alot terlebih ada tiga agenda lainnya yang harus dikejar Changmin.

Menundukkan kepalanya hormat, Paman Han menyodorkan _handphone_nya dimana ada sederatan angka disana. Dan Changmin mengernyit heran.

"Itu nomor tuan muda YiFan. Dia membawa tuan muda MiFan dan menitipkan pesan pada anda," ujar Paman Han dan tentu saja membuat Changmin terkejut mendengar pesan untuknya itu.

"_Maaf paman. MiFan kubawa dulu. Kalau aku tak mengembalikannya hingga pukul empat sore nanti silahkan hubungi Jung Changmin kalau putranya kuculik."_

"Hah?" Changmin mengurut keningnya sakit, "dasar bocah kekanakan. Bilang saja kau rindu dengan anakmu," bisik Changmin walau tak pelak sebuah senyum tipis berada di wajahnya.

"Paman pulang saja sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menjaga MiFan seharian ini. Biar aku yang mengurus sisanya," ujar Changmin setelah menyalin nomor milik YiFan. Dia hanya perlu menjemput MiFan dan menginterogasi sang ibu muda untuk ulahnya kemarin malam.

Setelah paman Han meninggalkannya, Changmin duduk di pinggir trotoar di samping jalan di atas sebuah dudukan taman. Men_dial_ nomor sang _namja_ yang sudah membawa anaknya kabur.

Lama Changmin menunggu hingga suara sambungan terdengar.

"Yeobo—"

"_Ahjussi_ mesum cepat kemari, argghhh … MiFan hentikan dulu. Shit! Temui aku di dalam mobil merah diparkiran taman sekarang. Ya … MiFan!"

_Tek._

Changmin terbengong mendengarnya. Memangnya apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang yang disayanginya itu. Sampai suara YiFan sedikit terengah-engah begitu. Cangmin mengangkat bahunya saja dan mulai berjalan menuju parkiran taman mencari mobil merah yang dikatakan YiFan.

Mencarinya ternyata tak begitu sulit saat Changmin menemukan tiga mobil sport di taman yang mulai sepi dan hanya satu mobil bercat merah dengan beberapa hiasan bermotif api.

Mendekati mobil tersebut Changmin mengetok pintu gelapnya dan berharap ia tak salah mobil.

Kaca mobil tersebut perlahan turun dan Changmin tersenyum kecil saat mendapati wajah YiFan, namun wajahnnya perlahan memias saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Masuk."

Mengangguk Changmin perlahan masuk ke dalam mobil milik YiFan dan menatap heran pada MiFan yang berada di pelukan YiFan.

"Ya jangan lihat _ahjussi_. Sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana melepaskan MiFan dariku. Dia sedari tadi seperti ini," ujar YiFan lirih akhirnya. _Aegya_ kecilnya itu masih belum lelah mengerjainya. Bahkan dada YiFan sudah memerah dan bengkak karenanya.

"MiFan sini, dengan _appa_?" bujuk Changmin menurunkan pandangannya walau sesekali melirik dada putih MiFan, 'apa benar aku pernah menyentuh dada itu,' bathin Changmin nelangsa, iri pada _aegya_nya yang kini sedang menyentuh YiFan sedangkan ia masih tak ingat tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu.

"MiFan … lihat ada Jaejoong hyung membawa makanan," ujar Changmin lagi saat MiFan masih mengacuhkannya. Namun ternyata bujukan kali ini berhasil dan membuat MiFan melepaskan dada YiFan yang sedari tadi dijajahnya.

Menjulurkan tangannya MiFan meminta gendong pada Changmin dan tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh Changmin. Changmin mendudukkan MiFan dipangkuannya dan mengeluarkan setangkai lolipop di jasnya sekedar mendiamkan MiFan yang mulai bertanya dimana _ahjumma_ kesayangannya. Hanya sang _appa_ yang memiliki cara jitu menjinakkan sang _little evil_.

"Jangan lihat _ahjussi_ mesum," ujar YiFan dingin saat Changmin meliriknya yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya. Tak lama hingga hanya sebuah kesunyian yang ada saat tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf padamu," ujar Changmin saat keduanya hanya diam selama lima menit—dan ia tak menyukainya—dengan YiFan yang tak menoleh padanya hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Maaf sudah menamparmu. Aku benar-benar tak berniat hanya saja aku tak suka kalau kau tak mengakui MiFan."

YiFan masih bergeming. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Changmin. Tapi melihat Changmin yang meminta maaf duluan padanya. Senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tak lupa dengan kami bukan?"tanya Changmin penasaran. Melihat bagaimana YiFan 'menculik' MiFan sudah mengidentifikasi kalau _namja_ berambut pirang ini mengenali _aegya_ mereka.

"Aku marah padamu."

"Hah?"

YiFan menyerongkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Changmin walau dengan posisi miring.

"Kau. Bisa-bisanya kau berniat kencan seorang wanita padahal MiFan sedang sakit. Bukankah aku mengatakan untuk menjaga MiFan dan kau tak bisa melakukannya, kau membuat _aegya_ku sakit. _Ahjussi_." YiFan melirik tajam pada Changmin, menekukkan bibirnya.

"Tunggu—" Changmin menarik napas sejenak karena ada yang salah paham sepertinya di sini. Alih-alih berpikir memperbaikinya, Changmin memiliki sebuah kesimpulan baru.

"Kau cemburu, YiFan?"

"A—apa?"YiFan tergagap saat Changmin berhasil menemukan perasaan aneh yang sedari kemarin menghiggapinya. Perasaan yang muncul saat Qian menceritakan dengan semangat tentang Changmin.

"Kau cemburu pada adikmu sendiri? Ya Tuhan YiFan kau benar-benar konyol. Harnya karena hal itu kau tak mau mengakui MiFan. Kau keterlaluan."

Bola mata YiFan mencari arah yang lain saat maniks Changmin menatapnya tajam, seolah sanggup menelanjanginya hanya dengan tatapan tersebut. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak nyaman kemarin terlebih saat Changmin menyambut Qian di apartemen mereka dengan ramah bahkan membiarkan Qian menyentuh putranya. YiFan cemburu dengan adiknya sendiri. Sungguh bodoh.

"Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang kucintai, kau tahu YiFan."

YiFan menaikan kepalanya mendengar kalimat dari Changmin. Merasakan ada pedang tak kasat mata menyentuh jantungnya dan membuatnya berdenyut sakit. Terlebih saat merasakan ada banyak cinta ditatapan Changmin saat mengatakannya dengan tangan yang mengelus surai hitam MiFan.

"Dan dia adalah _namja_ yang telah melahirkan MiFan ke dunia ini."

Pertahanan YiFan runtuh seketika tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Kenapa ia bisa meragukan perasaanya sendiri. Kenapa tak pernah mengkonfrontasinya sendiri dan selalu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Kau pasti tahu pasti siapa dia, YiFan. Dan kedatanganku ke negeri ini juga ingin membawa dia kembali ke Korea," ujar Changmin menghapus jejak air mata milik YiFan dengan sebelah tanganya dan menarik kepala YiFan ke bahunya.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu. Kenapa kau selalu bertindak seenaknya," ujar Changmin lirih pada YiFan yang masih bersandar dibahunya.

"Ih … mma ngeng."

Kedua _namja_ yang berada di sisi YiFan itu membeku lalu keduanya tertawa mendengar penuturan polos MiFan yang memandang keduanya heran dengan bola mata bulatnya.

"Apa kau yang mengajarkannya memanggilku begitu, _Ahjussi_?" tanya YiFan mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh, sedikit mengusap matanya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memperlihatkan fotomu dan mengatakan ini _umma_nya. Terserah MiFan memanggilmu apa."

"Kau—"

Changmin menahan tangan YiFan yang hendak memukulnya. Menatap tajam pada manik YiFan.

"Memang ada yang salah. Lagi pula kau memang akan menjadi pendampingku dan menjadi _umma_ MiFan, bukan?"

"Jangan memutuskannya sendiri _ahjussi_. Aku—"

"Harus dan aku tak menerima penolakan."

YiFan sekarang tahu kalau seorang MiFan sangat keras kepala dan hanya ada satu orang yang mewarisinya, _namja_ yang kini mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Asal orang tuaku setuju, _ahjussi_," balas YiFan akhirnya karena ia tahu Changmin pasti akan mengejarnya kemana pun. Cukup menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Jung _junior_ saja tak perlu _appa_nya juga. Bisa habis YiFan nanti.

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "tentu aku akan ke rumahmu secepatnya."

YiFan mendesah berat membayangkan apa reaksi keluarganya nanti. Kalau Qian pasti akan dengan senang hati dan bahagia bertemu MiFan lagi. Tapi orang tuanya? YiFan harus menyiapkan sesuatu dulu terlebih pada sang cinderella yang merangkap ibu kandungnya. Bisa dibakar hidup-hidup mereka berdua kalau pernah berhubungan bahkan YiFan sampai hamil—bahkan menyembunyikannya— dan YiFan masih belum sanggup meninggalkan MiFan seorang diri.

"_Saranghae_, Wu Yi Fan," ujar Changmin mendekatkan kepala YiFan dengan satu tangan—tangan lainnya sedang menutup mata MiFan mencegahnya melihat tindakan asusila orang tuanya.

Dan YiFan hanya menutup matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal yang menyetuh bibirnya. Perasaan yang sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu. Perasaan hangat yang samar diingatnya saat Changmin menyentuhnya. Sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh dengan perlahan terlebih sejak ia mengandung MiFan dan berharap sang '_ahjussi_' berada disisinya. Selamanya.

'_Nado,_ Jung Changmin.'

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Kecepatan ya Mizu update? Hahaha gak tahu moodnya Mizu lari ke fict ini semua bahkan family tragedy berkali-kali replace karena ga cocok dan berakhir ke Back our story yang selesai xDD

Special Thanks:

Manize83| Kim Ri Ha| MimiJW| ekasudaryadi| abstrak| hyona21| Mara997| keurisu| js-ie| meyminimin| Meyla Rahma| chiyuppimia| Nonono| The Biggeast Fan of Yunjae| Eli Sparkyu| Augesteca| Yamanaka Aya| askasufa| Bluefire0805| onlyluvhenrylau| Kyuhyuk07| faomori| Juli constantine| all sider in this FF ^^

Gak ada yang benar tebakannya, maaf yah otak Mizu emang rada random jadi agak susah ditebak. Dan yang minta req di repyu maaf ya gak bisa Mizu kabulin karena ff ini draftnya udah mentok di kepala Mizu tapi kalau ada scene yang cocok mungkin bisa Mizu masukin ok^^ nah chapter depan langsung diganyang Heechul gak ya*smirk*ketawa setan*

Mau lihat Kris nangis? Di youtube banyak kok xixixi pengen Mizu peluk*digaplok

Udah dulu ya sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^

Pai … pai …

Mizuno

P.S:

Buat yang pengen bunuh Mizu gegara chapter kemarin sekarang gak lagi kan, peace ^^v tuh udah ada skinshipnya walau Cuma kissu doang sih gak sampau nc-an hahahaha*ingat rated Mizu*

_Thanks for Reading_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kris!"_

YiFan menjauhkan ponselnya saat suara teriakan seorang _yeoja_ berada di ujung sana.

"Ne? ada apa?"

"_Ada apanya. Papa dan mama sudah pulang dan cinderella galak itu mencarimu."_

YiFan menarik napas mendengar teriakan bersahutan di ujung sana. Suara ibu dan adiknya yang kini tengah adu mulut.

"Katakan pada mama aku tak pulang malam ini."

"_Katakan sendiri."_

"Qian …" pinta Kris pada sang adik.

"_Tak mau."_

"Kalau mau memita izinku pada mama malam ini. Kupastikan besok kau akan bertemu MiFan bagaimana?" bujuk Kris tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara teriakan kegirangan dari Qian.

"_Setuju. Mama … naga bodoh itu mau menginap di rumah temannya. Dan kau harus mengizinkannya kalau tak mau anak kesayanganmu melarikan diri entah kemana."_

Dan Kris menepuk dahinya lagi melihat bagaimana kekurang ajaran adiknya sendiri. Usia mereka yang tak terpaut jauh kadang membuat keduanya bagai teman. Dan tentu saja Qian akan bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi tamengnya menghadapi ibunya—karena adiknya benar-benar mengcopy semua sifat—jelek—ibunya. Dan dari sana YiFan masih bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya karena Qian belum mematikan ponselnya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila dengan semua ini, hah."

Klek … menutup ponselnya Kris kembali masuk ke dalam aprtemen yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dimasukinya. Apartemen Changmin dan putranya.

.

Back to Ours

(Sekuel Key of Heart)

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

With MiFan and YunJae

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning:

AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg, genderswitch (Just for Kibum & Heechul)

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Changmin melihat YiFan yang memasuki apartemen mereka. Sepulang dari taman tadi, Changmin memang mengajak YiFan langsung kemari setelah mereka membeli makan malam di jalan. Hitung-hitung melepas kangen bukan.

"Qian yang akan menghandlenya. Kau memandikan MiFan malam-malam begini?" tanya YiFan saat melihat MiFan berada di gendongan Changmin berbalut handuk putih. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

"MiFan akan bangun dan menangis tengah malam kalau ia tak mandi sore—bocah ini tak suka dengan badannya yang lengket," jelas Changmin meletakkan MiFan di atas ranjang dan beranjak mencari pakaian MiFan.

YiFan tak lagi bertanya, ia ikut naik ke atas ranjang Changmin. Mendekati MiFan yang tengah berguling-guling dengan handuk di tubuhnya yang sudah terlepas. Dan menampilkan tubuh telanjang bocah itu.

"Kau bisa memakaikannya baju kan, YiFan? Aku mau mandi dulu."

Memberikan baju MiFan pada YiFan, Changmin meloyor masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar itu. Tak menunggu YiFan mengiyakan permintaanya.

"MiFan pakai baju dulu."

Maniks besar MiFan mengintip dari balik handuk yang kini hanya menutupi kepalanya. Memiringkan kepalanya melihat sosok yang masih belum dikenalnya dengan baik memanggil namanya.

"Dak … dak …" MiFan menggulingkan tubuhnya di ranjang besar milik sang _appa_. Menjauhi jangkauan tangan YiFan yang mencoba untuk menangkapnya.

"Bocah ini …" YiFan menggenggam erat baju di tangannya saat MiFan menjauhinya dengan merangkak sepanjang ranjang besar Changmin. Tertawa melihat kalau sang pengejar mulai marah karena ulahnya.

"Ternyata kalau denganmu tetap tak bisa ya?"

Changmin yang baru saja mandi menyelutuk melihat YiFan yang mengurung MiFan di kedua tangannya dengan pakaian yang masih belum terpasang dengan benar.

YiFan memalingkan wajahnya saat mendapati kalau Changmin keluar hanya memakai handuk saja. Apa pria itu tak sadar kalau masih ada orang lain di kamar ini.

Sepertinya Changmin memang acuh dengan kehadiran YiFan di sini atau belum sadar kalau ia tak seorang diri.

"Ya … _Ahjussi_ mesum pakai bajumu jangan berkeliaran hanya dengan handuk saja, _Stupid_."

Changmin terkekeh mendengarnya, sepertinya ia memang baru sadar dengan keadaanya dengan YiFan di kamarnya. Melesat kembali ke kamar mandi membawa pakaiannya, Changmin kembali dengan baju santai untuk dipakai di rumahnya. Mendekati YiFan yang masih belum berhasil memakaikan baju di tubuh MiFan.

Changmin kembali dengan pakaian yang sudah menempel di tubuhhnya mendekati ranjang dimana putra kesayangannya tengah memasang wajah cemberut walau bajunya sudah terpasang rapi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Aku sedikit memaksanya tadi," ujar YiFan pelan. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga pada MiFan. Dan berakibat MiFan tak mau mendekatinya lagi. Bahkan bocah memasang pout kesal padanya.

"Hahaha … ternyata hanya Jaejoong _hyung_ pawang terbaikmu, bocah evil, mandilah YiFan pakai saja bajuku di dalam lemari," kekeh Changmin sembari tertawa menggendong MiFan ke ruang makan. Tak menyadari kalau YiFan tengah terdiam dan tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya. Bahkan Changmin tak menyadari kalau ada raut kesal di sana.

"Pabbo!"YiFan merutuk pelan menyambar handuk milik Changmin dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Mencegah sesuatu yang kini bergerak aneh di dalam hatinya. Mengguyur kepalanya mendinginkannya sembari mengumpat nama seseorang yang sama sedari tadi. Nama yang sama saat di mobil tadi—Jaejoong.

"Jung Changmin _stupid_!"

.

.

.

Changmin mendudukan MiFan di sofa tengah sementara ia menata makanan yang mereka beli tadi di atas meja makan. Mengeluarkan makanan siap saji sembari menunggu YiFan selesai mandi. Walau tak pelak kegiatannya diganggu MiFan yang ternyata bosan kalau hanya di suruh duduk manis. Alhasil makanan yang seharusnya ditata menjadi sedikit berantakan.

"MiFan ayolah sayang, jangan mengganggu _appa_ terus ne. Jadilah anak baik malam ini, ok. Kita akan makan bersama _umma_." Changmin mengacak surai lembut milik MiFan dengan sang balita yang menatapnya heran dengan bola matanya yang bulat.

Meletakkan MiFan di kursi tinggi, Changmi memberikan salah satu makanan kering sebagai bujukan untuk mendiamkan MiFan sejenak. Sementara ia memanaskan bubur untuk MiFan.

"Ppa … Pa … mam."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, MiFan duduk manis saja di sana, ok." Changmin tersenyum kecil mengusap surai hitam MiFan yang mengangguk patuh.

Sebuah interaksi kecil yang membuat hati seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati keduanya memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil. Tak pernah menyangka kalau sang _appa_ begitu menyayangi _aegya_nya.

"YiFan? Ayo kemari, kita makan bersama," ajak Changmin menarik salah satu bangku dan mempersilahkan YiFan untuk makan.

Changmin mencoba membuat MiFan dan YiFan akrab walau sepertinya tak berhasil saat MiFan memilih duduk bersamanya. Bagaimana pun YiFan hanyalah orang asing bagi sang balita saat ini.

"Maaf ya YiFan … kalau MiFan sudah mengenalmu ia akan mau mengikutimu," bujuk Changmin saat melihat wajah YiFan sedikit mendung. _Aegya_nya memang akrab dengan orang lain sangat cepat hanya saja dia tak akan mau berlama-lama dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Saat apa yang menarik menghilang MiFan akan kembai mencari keberadaan sang _appa_.

Keheningan melanda keluarga kecil itu di dalam acara makan mereka. Tak biasanya _aegya_nya tak banyak bicara malam ini, sedikitnya membuat Changmin mengerutkan dahi.

"MiFan masih marah dengan _umma_?" tanya Changmin saat mereka tengah duduk di ruang keluarganya dan YiFan yang tengah mencuci piring karena tak ingin merepotan Changmin. Walau tak bisa memasak setidaknya kalau hanya mencuci piring kotor bukanlah masalah besar untuknya.

"Khhh … maa kal."

Dan Changmin tertawa saat mengetahui kalau MiFan tengah ngambek karena acara paksaan memakai baju tadi. Sepertinya lain kali ia harus mengajari YiFan bagaimana cara membujuk sang _aegya_ dengan benar.

"YiFan, bisakah kau membuatkan susu MiFan? Takarannya ada di kotak susunya dan botol susunya ada di laci lemari di atas kulkas." Sepertinya Changmin memiliki cara jitu untuk membujuk MiFan yang tengah bergulingan dengan boneka hotdog miliknya.

"Ini," ujar YiFan kembali setelah membuatkan sebotol penuh susu milik MiFan. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk _namja_ balita yang tertawa pelan bersama boneka kesayangannya di depan tv.

Changmin menggeleng, mendorong bahu YiFan untuk mendekati MiFan. Tersenyum kecil memberi semangat. Bagaimana pun Changmin ingin MiFan mengenal seseorang yang telah melahirkannya.

"MiFan." Dengan sedikit pelan YiFan mendekati anaknya, tersenyum kecil saat maniks besar hitam milik MiFan memandangnya heran.

"Susu?" tawar YiFan pada MiFan yang sedari tadi melirik botol susunya di tangan sang _umma_. Sedikit enggan untuk meminta terlebih dahulu.

"Khhh … mma kal, malah (Pemarah)," ujar MiFan memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali bermain dengan boneka berwarna merah berbentuk burung pemarah—Angry bird, "lip (mirip) ni," tambah sang bocah menunjukkan boneka miliknya.

Dan Kris mensedekapkan tangannya mendengar suara tawa di belakangnya. Menatap tajam pada Changmin yang tertawa tertahan mendengar perkataan polos sang anak.

"Diam kau _Ahjussi_," ujar YiFan melempar salah satu boneka milik MiFan yang berserakan di lantai dan telak mengenai wajah Changmin tak menyadari kalau ada anak yang tengah berkaca-kaca karena mainan kesayangannya melayang entah kemana.

"Hiks … huweeee …"

Changmin yang tersadar segera mendekati MiFan dan mendekatinya. Satu peraturan lainnya yang harus diberitahukannya kepada MiFan—jangan mendekati mainan sang anak dan melemparnya sembarangan hanya MiFan yang boleh bahkan Changmin pernah didiamkan seharian karena melakukannya.

"Cup … cup … anak _appa_ pintar kan, jangan menangis. Nanti kita beli teman baru untuk MiFan ok?" menggendongnya ke arah beranda Changmin mengecup kecil pipi MiFan menghentikan tangis sang balita yang mengangguk disertai isakan kecil. Tertawa kecil sang balita lalu balas mengecup singkat pipi _appa_ kesayangannya. Sebuah pemandangan kecil yang membuat YiFan sedikit iri. Seharusnya ia bisa di sana dan memeluknya erat. Karena pada akhirnya hanya sang _appa_ lah yang akan selalu dimenangkan MiFan.

"Kemarilah," ujar Changmin memanggil YiFan yang masih terdiam dengan tangannya. Sedikit tersenyum saat YiFan mendekatinya dengan kaku.

"MiFan digendong _umma_ ne?" bujuk Changmin saat YiFan berada di samping mereka, sedikit enggan MiFan melihat YiFan yang sudah dua kali membuatnya kesal. Namun senyum _appa_nya membuat MiFan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah YiFan yang sontak terkejut.

Mungkin sedikit sulit untuk membuat MiFan mengerti kalau sekarang ia memiliki seorang lagi orang yang menyayanginya. Namun YiFan berjanji akan mencoba mendekatkan dirinya bersama sang anak.

"… mma ngat (hangat)," celoteh MiFan merasakan tubuh YiFan yang memeluknya erat. Balita itu mengendus kecil wangi tubuh YiFan yang terasa menenangkan di penciumannya. Kebiasaan yang sama sejak kecilnya bersama Changmin.

YiFan mengelus surai hitam yang kini melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya. Hatinya lega merasakan lengan kecil itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya sudah lama ia merindukan hari ini. Hari dimana ia bisa memeluk MiFan lagi. Sebuah hari yang bagaikan mimpi untuknya. Terima kasih pada Changmin yang sudah merawat MiFan dengan sangat baik bahkan hanya Changmin yang bisa mengerti putranya.

"Sssttt …" YiFan sedikit kaget merasakan pelukan lainnya di pinggangnya dari belakang. Merasakan lengan kekar yang tengah memeluknya dengan kepala yang berada dibahunya. Dan YiFan tak keberatan bahkan ia menyadarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Tangannya masih terus mengelus punggung MiFan yang mulai mengantuk dan tertidur—terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil tersebut.

"Tak kusangka semudah ini ia tertidur di dalam pelukanmu," bisik Changmin pelan tak ingin membangunkan MiFan yang masih tertidur. Sedikit kagum pada ikatan ibu dan anak itu padahal biasanya butuh satu susu botol besar acara rengekan setengah jam baru MiFan bisa tertidur pulas plus suara nyanyian Changmin yang kadang menjadi mainan lelucon sang balita—bila MiFan mulai kesal dengannya.

YiFan yang tak tahu harus berespon seperti apa hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya saja. Sentuhan yang terlalu intim ini sedikit membuatnya meremang terlebih merasakan deru napas Changmin di telinganya. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jangan ikutan tertidur, _Ahjussi_." YiFan bersuara kecil saat merasakan pergerakan teratur di belakanganya. YiFan tahu Changmin hanya berpura-pura tertidur mana ada orang yang tertidur sambil berdiri.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu. Sudah lama aku ingin menyentuhmu. Merasakan wangi tubuhmu, mungkin ini yang membuat MiFan tertidur lebih cepat," ujar Changmin kembali menghirup wangi segar dari tubuh YiFan padahal _namja_ itu memakai sabun yang dengannya kenapa wangi yang tercium berbeda.

"Sudahlah, tunjukkan dimana kamar MiFan. Badannya bisa sakit kalau tertidur seperti ini," ujar YiFan pelan mencoba menstabilkan detakan jantung yang kini bertambah cepat. Membalikkan tubuhnya YiFan menemukan Changmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Banyak emosi yang bergelut didalam sepasang maniks hitam tersebut.

"Kita punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara sekarang bisakah kau tunjukka saja dimana?" tanya YiFan pelan tak ingin suaranya membuat MiFan kaget.

Changmin mengangguk. Ini adalah YiFannya. Seorang _namja_ yang akan berujar dengan lembut padanya. _Namja_ yang sama yang pernah ditemuinya di Korea dulu. _Namja_ yang selalu mencoba bersikap dewasa walau sangat keras kepala. Namun Changmin tahu ada sebuah kelembutan yang tersembunyi di sana saat ia menemukan bibir sang _namja_ menyunggikan senyuman manis di malam itu walau senyuman kala itu bukan untuknya—untuk bayi dikandungannya—MiFan.

Changmin sengaja menunjukkan kamarnya. Bukan kamar MiFan agar mereka bisa tidur bertiga. Tak mungkin berada di kamar MiFan yang lebih seperti taman bermain dengan banyak mainan di dalamnya. Dan sepertinya YiFan menyadari saat melihat sekelilingnya. Akan tetapi ia tak mengatakan apa pun hanya merebahkan MiFan ke ranjang dan ia yang terpaksa ikut berbaring—karena tangan MiFan tak mau melepas lehernya.

"Tidurlah di sini," ujar Changmin mengambil posisi lainnya dengan posisi mereka di kiri kanan MiFan.

"MiFan tak akan melepaskanmu semalaman dan ia akan menangis di tengah malam kalau tak menemukanku, apa kau keberatan jika kita tidur bersama malam ini?" tanya Changmin mengelus surai pirang MiFan yang membelakanginya.

YiFan menggeleng. Sepertinya ia harus biasa dengan semua perilaku kedua orang yang kini akan mengisi hidupnya. Ikut memejamkan matanya YiFan tertidur tak lama kemudian. Tak mengetahui kalau Changmin terus menatap wajahnya hingga tengah malam, mengelus wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi dan ikut memejakan mata.

Keluarga kecil itu lalu terlelap dengan sang balita kecil berada di tengah meraka. Kedua tangan mungilnya memegang erat dua orang kesayangannya. Tersenyum di dalam tidurnya bersama dua orang yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya selamanya. Melimpahkan kasih sayang utuh untuknya. Memeluknya setiap malam hingga mentari pagi menanti mereka keesokan paginya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Changmin pelan pada YiFan yang masih berada di ranjangnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu sudah berbalut pakaian hendak berangkat ke kantor. Tumben pagi ini MiFan tak terbangun di subuh hari beruntung YiFan membangunkannya untuk berangkat ke kantor jika tidak kejadian kemarin pasti terulang kembali.

"Ne. Biarkan aku menjaga MiFan hari ini lagi pula Qian akan kemari jadi kurasa kami akan baik-baik saja," jawab YiFan pelan. Tangannya tengah menyodorkan susu botol pada MiFan. Bukan tak terbangun hanya saja YiFan langsung memberikan MiFan susunya hingga Changmin tak terbangun karena tangisannya. Dan tadi ia sedikit canggung saat membangunkan _namja_ yang dipanggilnya _ahjussi_ itu. Baru kali itu YiFan memanggil sang _namja_ dengan benar.

Changmin mendekati YiFan pelan sedikit berderit ranjang saat ia naik. Tersenyum kecil Changmin mengecup dahi MiFan yang tertidur. Setidaknya mulai hari ini Changmin lega ada yang menjaga MiFan sementara ia ke kantor. Lagi pula ini bisa jadi waktu yang tepat untuk mereka saling berkenalan.

YiFan memalingkan wajahnya saat Changmin berbalik menatapnya. Bukan karena apa hanya saja rasanya ia benar-benar tahu kalau Changmin bukanlah seorang _namja_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab bahkan dari setiap gestur _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu terpancar perasaan ingin melindungi sesuatu yang disayanginya. Seandainya dulu ia berterus terang mungkinkah cerita mereka akan berbeda.

Cup …

YiFan sedikit kaget saat Changmin menciumnya singkat di dahi. Rasanya ada perasaan hangat yang seolah familiar dan ia merasakannya di dalam mimpi semalam.

"Kau melamun," ujar Changmin tersenyum kecil, senyum yang belum menghilang sedari tadi tepatnya sejak YiFan membangunkannya dan memanggilnya 'Changmin'. Turun dari ranjangnya dan menjauhi kedua orang yang disayanginya, "kartu pass kamar ini ada di atas meja jika kau mau keluar dan passwordnya tanggal lahir MiFan," Changmin berujar pelan mengambil tasnya. Mengacuhkan kalau apa yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah hal biasa. Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit canggung melakukan kontak fisik dengan YiFan. Namun Changmin sedikit tak rela melihat ekpresi sedih di wajah MiFan barusan. Salahkan sifatnya yang lebih memilih bertidak daripada berpikir.

"Aku berangkat," ujar Changmin menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan MiFan bersama YiFan dengan sebuah hati yang benar-benar bahagia. Seakan mereka benar-benar sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia. Dan Changmin pastikan itu semua akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Hangat," ujar YiFan menyentuh tempat dimana Changmin baru saja menciumnya. sembari menatap sayang pada buah hatinya yang masih tertidur.

Tadi Changmin sudah memberitahu apa saja yang disuka dan tidak oleh _aegya_ mereka dan rasanya YiFan akan baik-baik saja kecuali kalau little evil mereka berulah.

Melihat YiFan yang tertidur dengan nyenyak sedikit membuat YiFan mengantuk, tidur sejenak tak apa bukan sembari menunggu adiknya yang hendak kemari pagi ini—barusan ia sudah mengirim pesan—dan bisa dipastikan saat ini Qian sedang dalam perjalanan kemari.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Qian nanti, harusnya aku mengatakan semuanya?" bathin YiFan pelan bagaimana pun tak mungkin ia menyimpan semuanya seorang diri. Pada waktunya semua kan terbongkar hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

"Bantu _umma_ ne sayang," ujar YiFan pada sang balita yang bergerak karena sedikit terganggu dalam tidur, "hanya MiFan yang bisa membuat _yeoja_ bar-bar itu mengangguk," tambah YiFan pelan sembari tertawa kecil tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kagetnya sang adik nanti. Saa kita lihat saja.

.

.

.

"Apa? Bisa kau katakan lagi Kris?" tanya Qian tak percaya. Baru lima menit ia mendudukan diri di sofa milik kenalan barunya. Sebuah kalimat dari kakak tersayangnya membuatnya sedikit tersedak bahkan jus jeruk yang baru saja diminumnya tak bisa membuatnya lega.

Qian ingat pagi sekali YiFan memberinya pesan untuk datang ke apartemen Changmin sekalian membelikan sarapan untuk YiFan dan MiFan. Dan dengan semangatnya _yeoja_ cantik itu melarikan mobilnya bahkan ia tertawa kecil saat berhasil kabur dari tatapan selidik sang ibu.

Selesai membeli sarapan Qian sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Changmin dan MiFan berharap ia kembali bertemu dengan sang balita lucu, tak sabar memeluknya bahkan Qian membelikan beberapa makanan kecil untuk MiFan.

Saat mendengar pintu yang terbuka Qian sedikit kaget melihat YiFan yang mengenakan pakaian entah punya siapa yang pastinya bukan pakaian yang sama yang dikenakannya kemarin dan sebuah spekulasi berjalan di kepalanya.

Sang _yeoja_ langsung bersorak melihat balita yang dicarinya tengah duduk manis di depan televisi dengan botol susu dimulutnya. Wangi bedak tercium saat mendekati sang _namja_ balita yang melihatnya heran walau kemudian balita itu tertawa saat melihat oleh-oleh yang dibawanya.

Semua terasa menyenangkan saat YiFan mengucapkan kalimat yang sungguh sangat ambigu di telinganya. Saat ia bertanya kenapa bisa berada di sini.

"Hanya mengunjungi putraku."

Singkat padat dan jelas. Bukankah disini hanya ada dua orang yang tinggal—Changmin dan MiFan. Dan jelas-jelas hanya ada satu orang yang bisa dianggap anak—MiFan. Memangnya kapan YiFan memiliki istri bahkan menikah saja tidak dari mana sang kakak memiliki anak.

"MiFan. Qian. Dia. Putraku. Putraku bersama Changmin."

Cukup Qian mulai pusing dengan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa YiFan mengatakan padanya kalau MiFan anaknya sedangkan jelas-jelas _appa_ sang _namja_ cilik adalah Changmin jadi siapa yang mengandung diantara mereka.

"Ya, jangan bercanda Dragon. Aku masih ingat jelas kalau ada yang menggantung dipahamu—dulu waktu kita kecil. Dan kau itu masih dipastikan laki-laki. Apa kau ingin aku memeriksanya lagi sekarang?" teriak Qian akhirnya meledak karena otaknya sudah tak mampu menampung semua informasi mendadak ini. Beruntung jarak mereka sedikit jauh dari MiFan sehingga balita itu tak terganggu dengan suara teriakan Qian, "memangnya darimana MiFan berasal kalau kalian sama-sama laki?" tambah sang _yeoja_ kembali histeris. Membuat YiFan yang menyangka adiknya akan seheboh ini.

"Ceritakan semuanya atau kau tak ingin aku melemparmu dari gedung ini."

Ini yang ditakutkan YiFan pada _yeoja_ di keluarganya. Walau terlihat cantik di luar kadang kala macan di dalam mereka bisa sangat mengerikan. Bila sang ibu ada sang ayah yang menjadi pawangnya. Dan Kris sedikit penasaran siapa yang menjadi pawang adiknya ini.

"Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik …" ujar YiFan memulai sebuah cerita yang selama ini disimpannya baik-baik hanya mereka yang tahu juga sahabat baiknya yang ditinggalkannya di Kanada. Menceritakan semuanya kecuali satu hal malam dimana mereka melakukannya karena mabuk.

Dan kepala Qian langsung pusing bahkan _yeoja_ itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa milik Changmin. Semua ini terasa sangat mengejutkan, walau ia sangat menyukai MiFan bukan begini cerita yang diharapkannya. Bukan saat tahu kalau kakak laki-lakinya adalah satu dari satu sepersekian mahkluk berstatus _namja_ yang beruntung hingga bisa mendapatkan seorang _aegya_.

Kris duduk di dekat Qian mengambil kepala adiknya bersandar di pahanya. Mengelus kepala sang _yeoja_ yang masih menutup matanya. Shock mungkin.

"Itukah alasanmu menghilang waktu itu?" lirih Qian bertanya.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat itu hanya tak ingin membuat orang tua kita khawatir."

"Tapi kau malah membuat semua tak lebih baik Kris. Bahkan kau meninggalkan _aegya_mu sendiri di Korea, dan kau meninggalkan kami disini," ujar Qian membuka matanya. Masih tak percaya kalau _namja_ yang kini mengusap kepalanya adalah ibu dari balita yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan maniks bulat milik MiFan. Maniks yang sama dengan YiFan kecil dulu. Walau MiFan sangat mirip dengan _appa_nya hanya bibir dan matanya yang diwariskan dari YiFan. Kenapa ia tak menyadari lebih awal dan pertemuan mereka juga buka hal yang tidak disengaja—Changmin pasti menjemput YiFan untuk pulang ke Korea.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Qian bangkit dan duduk di samping YiFan. Memeluk tubuh _namja_ yang sangat disayanginya—sebagai seorang kakak. Walau sering bertengkar mereka saling mengasihi, "maaf aku tak bisa membantumu saat itu."

YiFan menggeleng. Qian menerimanya saja itu sudah lebih baik.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk meyakinkan orang tua kita. Kau tahu aku takut mama akan langsung mengirimku ke pedalaman China sesaat ia tahu semua ini," ujar Kris frustasi. Seorang Wu Heechul sangat pantang untuk dibohongi. Bahkan ini semua lebih dari kebohongan yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Aku tak tahu bisa melakukan apa Kris. Hanya saja bila kau butuh bantuan aku akan membantunya. Lagi pula aku senang kalau ternyata MiFan adalah keponakanku." Qian berjalan mendekati MiFan, menggendong _namja_ balita itu yang mulutnya sudah belepotan coklat yang dibawanya. Tertawa kecil Qian membawanya ke sofa dimana ada YiFan yang tengah mencari tissu basah untuk MiFan. Tak menyangka kalau seorang YiFan bisa memiliki anak selucu ini. Bahkan pola 'ibu' dan anak itu sangat lucu saat MiFan memasukan coklat miliknya ke dalam mulut Kris yang hendak mengomelinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karenanya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar baik saja dengan ini, Qian?" tanya YiFan lagi, saat ini mereka sedang duduk di balkon beranda apartemen Changmin. Dan Qian sedang memangku MiFan yang masih menghabiskan makan siangnya—beruntung tadi Qian membeli bahan mentah yang bisa diolah untuk makan siang mereka.

"Kenapa? Tenanglah ini bukan hal yang buruk mendapatkan keponakan di usia dini. Asalkan kau mengizinkanku menculik MiFan setiap hari itu tak akan jadi masalah," ujar Qian tersenyum kecil.

"Enak saja, tidak boleh."

"Cih dasar naga pelit," ujar Qian memeletkan lidahnya pada Kris. Matanya lalu beralih pada balita yang kini membuat bajunya kotor dengan remah makanan. Tapi tak mengapa ia bersyukur kalau MiFan ternyata bukan orang jauh baginya. Pantas saja hal itu terasa nyaman saat pertama kali berjumpa.

"Pegang MiFan dulu, aku mau membersihkan bajuku sekalian membereskan sesuatu di belakang," ujar Qian menyerahkan MiFan yang sudah dibersihkannya pada YiFan, beranjak ke belakang dengan piring nasi milik keponakannya.

"MiFan … MiFan …" Kris memanggil kecil _namja_ balita yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Kini MiFan tengah berdiri di atas kedua paha Kris. Balita itu menatap heran pada seseorang yang kini dipanggilnya _umma_ itu.

Tertawa kecil MiFan menepuk kepala bersurai pirang milik YiFan dan ia sangat menyukai warna terang sang ibu. Berbeda dengan surai gelap milik sang ayah namun kelembutannya tetap sama. YiFan menciumi lembut sekujur wajah MiFan dengan kecupan kecil. Sejak bangun tadi ia memang berhasil membuat MiFan dekat dengannya—melakukan semua yang dikatakan Changmin padanya.

Tawa MiFan semakin keras merasakan ciuman sang ibu padanya. Berbalik membalas _namja_ balita itu balik mencium sang _umma_. Bahkan bibirnya ikut mengecup singkat bibir YiFan—hal yang pasti akan membuat iri sang _appa_ bila melihatnya—MiFan tertawa pelan walau liurnya ikut membasahi wajah YiFan.

Qian yang melihatnya singkat tersenyum pelan, belum pernah ia melihat wajah YiFan yang begitu tertawa lepas. Apa lagi sejak YiFan pulang entah darimana bersama sahabatnya. Membuat kepribadian YiFan semakin tertutup. Bahkan keinginanya kuliah di Kanada sempat ditentang ibu mereka karena Qian tahu sang ibu tak mau berpisah lagi dengan anak kesayangannya. Namun keinginan YiFan lebih keras, dengan syarat pulang setiap liburan datang dengan berat hati ibu mereka mengizinkannya. Mengajak YiFan bertengkar adaah salah satu yang dilakukan Qian sekedar melihat emosi di hati YiFan. Dan memastikan kakak satu-satunya itu baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan," ujar Qian menahan tawa—mendekati MiFan dan YiFan—melihat dua wajah berbeda usia dihadapannya memasang wajah bingung yang sama—mirip. Ya Tuhan ini benar-benar lucu bathinnya.

"Dan kita bisa menggunakan MiFan sekedar meredakan kemarahan mama walau aku tak yakin kalian tak lepas dari hukuman kecil sang cinderella," ujar Qian tersenyum pada sang balita yang memiringkan kepalanya heran. Tak tahu akan menjadi senjata ampuh untuk sang 'nenek' yang sebentar lagi akan ditemuinya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Changmin yang pulang tiba-tiba terkejut saar YiFan menghubungi dan memintanya pulang dengan segera. Hatinya berdetak tak jelas terlebih saat melihat wajah pucat YiFan. Dan kekhawtiran Changmin bertambah saat tak melihat MiFan bersama dengan YiFan. Bahkan Changmin juga tak melihat Qian—bukankah gadis itu akan katanya datang kemari.

"MiFan—MiFan." YiFan meracau tak jelan dengan tangan yang menangkup wajahnya sendiri—seperti orang bingung.

Changmin memeluk YiFan yang terlihat kacau saat ini. Tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya saja Changmin merasakan sakit saat melihatanya. Lagti pula rencananya hari ini ia akan ke rumah YiFan menemui orang tua sang _namja_. Dan sekarang apa lagi yang terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja YiFan?" tanya Changmin pelan saat merasakan tubuh YiFan yang sedikit tenang. Memberikan segelas air putih untuk YiFan. Mengusap surai pirang YiFan yang sedikit basah—mungkin gegara keringat dan _namja_ itu panik. Mengelusnya pelan, Changmin tersenyum kecil setidaknya berusaha membuat sang _namja_ dipelukannya merasa lebih baik.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku pulang, YiFan?" tanya Changmin akhirnya saat YiFan sudah duduk di sampingnya walau dengan wajah menunduk. Hatinya sedikit tak tenang terlebih mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sang _namja_.

"MiFan menghilang."

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Nah lo MiFan kemana xDD MiFan masih sedikit yah di sini ntar chap depan banyakan porsinya xP dan mian soal usia MiFan yang salah ketik chap kemarin yang benar mau ultah ke 2, bulan depan. Dan soal namanya yang sering ketukar jeongmal gomawo udah diingatin.

Maaf yah updatenya sedikit terlambat dan ini lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin*bow. Ada sedikit masalah yang harus Mizu selesaikan dan buat mood gak menentu jadi gak bisa buat ff dengan baik.

Special Thanks:

Hyona21| ekasudaryadi| onlylovehenrylau| hibiki kurenai| hyunieeeh| Nonono| Meyla Rahma| Kyuhyuk07| Viviandra Phanthom| Re re| Keuriseu| Jisaid| askasufa| manize83| Juli Constantine|Guest| Bluefire0805| Love sehan| minniechangkyu56| MimiJJW| The Biggest Fan of YunJae| Yamanaka Aya| Faomori| Augesteca| TheAKTF| Meyminimin| Zheyra Sky| Kim Jaerin yjs| Abstrak| Frea-chan exotic shipper| all sider in this FF ^^

Udah dulu ya sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^

Pai … pai …

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_

P.S

Mizu publish oneshoot baru buat ganti keterlambatan Mizu update^^ moga suka ne.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dah Ma, Pa …" ujar Qian pada kedua orang tuanya yang memandangnya heran melihat putri mereka yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh—terlalu diam— padahal biasanya Qian pasti akan bersikeras untuk ikut terlebih saat tahu sang _umma_ akan pergi berbelanja.

"Kau tak lagi sakit, Sayang?" tanya sang _appa_ yang sedikit bingung juga—melihat Qian menggeleng dan menyuruh mereka cepat berangkat.

Pasangan suami istri itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, setidaknya mereka bisa 'berkencan' berdua lagi bukan.

Dan mobil keluarga Wu itu melaju tanpa mengetahui ada penumpang tambahan yang tengah terlelap di bangku belakang tertutup jaket berwarna biru laut. Terpulas dengan botol susu di mulutnya.

"Saa … saatnya rencana terakhir," ujar sang gadis menghubungi nomor seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dihubunginya hanya saja Qian ingin memastikan yang terbaik untuk dia.

"Datanglah nanti malam, kau akan menemuinya."

Dan Qian menutup ponselnya duduk manis sembari menunggu orang tua kandung penyusup kecil di mobil orang tuanya datang. Meneguk tehnya santai berharap rencananya bakal berjalan dengan baik.

"_Sorry ne_ Kris, aku hanya ingin keponakanku mendapatkan keluarga yang sebenarnya."

.

Back to Ours

(Sekuel Key of Heart)

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

With MiFan and YunJae

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning:

AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg, genderswitch (Just for Kimbum & Heechul)

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku pulang, YiFan?" tanya Changmin akhirnya saat YiFan sudah duduk di sampingnya walau dengan wajah menunduk. Hatinya sedikit tak tenang terlebih mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sang _namja_.

"MiFan menghilang."

"Kau bercanda, YiFan."

"Maafkan aku _ahjussi_, aku membiarkan Qian membawa MiFan dan baru saja dia menelpon mengatakan MiFan hilang. Maafkan aku."

Changmin memeluk tubuh YiFan yang terus gemetaran karena takut padanya. Bukan salah YiFan juga mungkin aegya mereka yang memang terlalu aktif.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Katakan Qian dimana. MiFan pasti ada disekitar sana," ujar Changmin mengusap pelan surai pirang milik YiFan. Tak akan dibiarkannya emosinya kali ini meledak seperti saat dulu. Changmin tak kan membiarkan rasa bersalah karena melukai YiFan kembali lagi. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Qian ada di rumah saat ini."

"Ayo ke rumahmu—"

"Tapi _ahjussi_ orang tuaku sedang ada di rumah," tahan YiFan bagaimana pun dirinya belum siap kalau Changmin harus mengatakan semuanya. Walau Qian mengatakan akan membantunya tapi gadis itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu sesukanya lagi.

"Tenang saja. Mungkin ini juga saatnya untuk mengatakannya YiFan. Kalau orang tuamu marah itu wajar. Bahkan kalau mereka menghukumku aku tak keberatan, asalkan mereka mengizinkanku bersamamu dan MiFan."

YiFan tertegun mendengar kalimat tulus Changmin. Tersenyum kecil ia menyambut uluran tangan Changmin padanya. Mengangguk dan berjalan bersama di samping Changmin menuju lantai bawah hendak ke rumah mereka. Di dalam hati YiFan berdoa dengan harapan yang sama dengan Changmin. Kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja nanti.

"_Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan MiFan kupastikan koleksi tasmu berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah, Qian."_

.

.

.

"Ppa …"

"Hannie apa kau mendengar suara itu?" tanya Heechul seakan mendengar suara kecil entah dari mana. Bertanya heran pada suaminya yang menggeleng dan tak mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Chullie_-ah_? Hanya kita berdua di mobil ini."

Tidak, Heechul yakin benar mendengar suara seseorang di mobil mereka. Ia tak akan salah dengar.

"Mma …"

Benar kan suara itu terdengar lagi dan kali ini Hangeng juga ikut mendengarnya. Dan suara itu kini berubah memanggil yang lainnya. Bahkan dengan tangisan kecil. Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang Heechul terkejut menemukan sosok _namja_ balita yang menangis tersedu. _Namja_ berumur sekitar satu dua tahuan berambut hitam legam dengan maniks besarnya.

"Hiks … Ppa~ Ppa~"

"Berhenti, Hannie!"

Ckittttt

Hangeng sontak menghentikan mobilnya dan bertanya heran pada istrinya yang langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menuju bangku belakang. Mata sang _namja_ tampan ikut melebar saat melihat apa yang tengah ditemukan sang istri di kursi belakang mobil mereka. Balita yang menangis dengan jaket yang sangat dikenalinya menutup sekujur tubuh sang balita.

"Qian~" Heechul menggeram menyadari jaket siapa yang tengah dipakai sang balita. Menggendongnya dalam pelukannya. Heechul mencoba menenangkan sang balita yang masih menangis. Dengan matanya yang besar menatap Heechul dengan terus saja mengurai air mata.

"Hiks … Ppa … Ppa …"

"Tenanglah sayang, nanti kita cari _appa_mu ya?" bujuk Heechul mengusap punggung MiFan. Melihat balita semanis ini tentu saja jiwa keibuannya bangkit. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tak melakukan hal ini sejak kedua anaknya beranjak dewasa. Bahkan keinginannya memiliki cucu seimut ini harus ditahan dulu karena kedua anaknya masih menempuh pendidikan mereka.

"Chullie, lebih baik kita mencarikan baju untuknya," tunjuk Hangeng pada Heechul memperlihatkan kalau sang balita di tangan sang istri tidak memakai pakaian. Hanya terbalut jaket besar milik putrinya.

"Gadis itu … ingatkan aku untuk membuang kosmetiknya nanti. Bisa-bisanya dia menyusupkan anak orang ke mobil kita diam-diam," ujar Heechul kesal walau bibirnya masih tersenyum. Tak mungkin ia menunjukkan wajah evilnya di depan _namja_ mungil yang kini tersenyum padanya. Sepertinya sang balita tahu kalau sosok yang kini menggendongnya tak akan berbuat jahat.

"MiFan-kah?" tanya Heechul saat melihat kalung yang melingkar di leher MiFan. Kalung perak bertuliskan nama sang balita. Sepertinya Qian benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita pulang dan bertanya pada Qian. Orang tua balita ini pasti cemas kehilangan anaknya," ujar Hangeng pada istrinya yang kini mulai tertarik pada sang balita.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja anak gadis Hannie yang menghadapi orang tuanya. Aku mau berbelanja dengan anak manis ini saja, dia pasti lucu sekali dengan baju-baju di dalam sana," ujar Heechul karena tahu kebiasaan aneh putrinya yang senang berdekatan dengan orang asing bahkan ia pernah mendengar dari maidnya kalau Qian acap kali memasukkan orang asing ke dalam rumah.

Dan Hangeng hanya bisa menghela napas mengikuti sang istri yang sudah memasuki satu dari pertokoan besar di kota mereka. Bila istrinya sudah berkehendak maka kecil kemungkinan bisa ditolak terlebih bila berhubungan dengan fashion. Lupakah sang suami kalau istri tercintanya adalah satu dari lulusan terbaik jurusan design di universitas mereka—walau sekarang memilih menjadi istri seorang Wu Hangeng— dan sepertinya jiwa fashion seorang Wu Heechul tengah bergejolak menemukan _manequin_ yang baru selepas 'adiknya' dulu.

"Kuharap orang tuamu tak akan marah kalau anaknya 'diculik'lama," ujar Hangeng mengusap surai hitam balita yang kini menatapnya dengan maniks besar dan berkedip bingung, jaket di tubuhnya acap kali melorot karena kebesaran. Lolipop di mulutnya membuat tangis sang balita benar-benar berhenti bahkan tak keberatan saat tangan besar sang _namja_ tampan berada dikepalanya.

"Rasanya benar-benar merindukan saat ini," ujar Hangeng duduk di samping MiFan yang tengah didudukan istrinya di bangku panjang sementara wanita cantik itu sudah berburu pakaian di salah satu toko pakaian bayi.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan putraku—dulu. Sungguh saat yang penuh bahagia. Dan kuharap putraku kelak mendapatkan putra semanis dirimu jadi istriku akan senang memiliki cucu yang diimpikannya." Hangeng tertawa pelan tersadar bicara pada balita yang bahkan belum lancar berbicara—hanya menatapnya heran dengan maniks besarnya.

"… Au?" tanya MiFan menyodorkan satu lagi lolipopnya pada sang _namja_ tampan—walau masih kalah tampan dengan _appa_nya pikirnya—.

"Terima kasih. MiFan benar-benar anak yang baik."

MiFan hanya tertawa saat merasakan tangan besar yang hangat itu dikepalanya. Mengemut lolipopnya sejenak sepertinya MiFan lupa kalau _appa_nya tengah mencarinya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa terjebak di tengah orang asing begini.

Seingatnya ia bersama yeoja cerewet yang selalu memeluknya erat. Tapi melihat berbagai makanan yang dibelikan wanita mirip halmoninya di Korea membuat sang balita senang saja.

"Hannie~ ayo bawa MiFan kemari. Aku sudah menemukan baju yang bagus-bagus. Cepat-cepat."

Hangeng menaikkan MiFan ke dalam gendongannya. Menyusul sang istri yang terlalu histeris mendapatkan 'manequin' baru. Dan melupakan tujuan awal mereka yang hendak membeli pakaian baru untuk acara nanti malam. Sepertinya seorang MiFan lagi-lagi mengalihkan dunia satu dari keluarga Wu lagi. Dan Hangeng hanya tersenyum asalkan istrinya bisa tertawa senang.

"Saa, MiFan. Anggap saja kami pengganti uhmp—Kakek dan Nenekmu untuk saat ini."

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa … MiFan~" Heechul berteriak histeris sedari tadi saat baju-baju lucu yang sedari berada di patung-patung toko beralih ke tubuh mungil MiFan.

"… Mam." MiFan menarik kesal baju yang tengah dikenakannya. Balita itu kesal karena sang 'nenek baru' menjauhkan makanannya. Tangannya terus menerus menunjuk tumpukan makanan di luar sana. Apa sang wanita tak mengerti malah terus saja mengganti pakaian ditubuhnya.

"Chullie_-ah_, kurasa MiFan tak terlalu suka dengan pakaiannya. Lihat wajahnya kesal begitu," ujuar Hangeng sedikit kasihan pada sang balita yang kini mulai menghentak kakinya kesal. Sudah hampir sepuluh stel baju dicoba oleh sang balita dan tak ada satu pun senyuman yang keluar seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hiks … ppa."

Hangeng segera menggendong MiFan saat air mata sang balita hampir tumpah. Menjauhkannnya dari tangan wanita-nya yang langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Hannie`" ujar Heechul sedikit kesal pada suaminya yang mengambil kesenangannya.

"Hentikan dulu, Sayang. Kurasa MiFan lapar. apa tak sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Kurasa perutku sedikit lapar," bujuk Hangeng dengan sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu lapar. Hanya saja melihat wajah sedih MiFan rasanya sedikit tak rela senyuman sang balita menghilang.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan di rumah saja. Pelayan tolong kirimkan semua pakaian ini ke kediaman Wu Hangeng, mengerti."

Sang pelayan yang sedari tadi mengikuti sang nyonya mengangguk dan mengumpulkan semua pakaian yang ditunjuk oleh Heechul. Mengepak dan siap mengirimkannya ke kediaman yang dimaksud. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat sang balita yang digendongan sang _namja_ menolak pindah ke gendongan sang nyonya.

"Tak heran anaknya tak mau melepaskan ayahnya," bisik sang pelayan sebelum kemudian segera meninggalkan pasangan tersebut saat sang _umma_ menatapnya tajam.

"Ish. Pelayan tak sopan," ujar Heechul menyusul suaminya yang sepertinya diseret MiFan entah kemana. Namun senyumannya kembali merekah saat melihat MiFan yang kini berjalan dengan menarik jari suaminya. Tubuh kecil berbalut pakaian yang baru saja dibelinya menyeret seorang _namja_ dewasa dengan lincahnya—dengan langkahnya yang kecil. Rasanya seperti melihat cucunya sendiri.

"Chullie-ah … tak keberatan makan disana?" tanya Hangeng berhenti sejenak walau tangannya terus ditarik MiFan. Tempat makan yang ditunjuk MiFan adalah restoran keluarga. Satu dari daftar yang dijauhi istrinya sebenarnya.

"Tak apa. Ayo masuk," ujar Heechul menggandeng tangan MiFan yang lain. Membuat balita itu menatapnya heran walau tak keberatan tangannya yang lain digandeng sang wanita. Bahkan dengan semangat MiFan berlari menuju satu dari bangku yang kosong membuat dua orang dewasa di kiri kanannya mengulum senyum hangat.

"Es klim." MiFan menunjuk cepat pada menu yang baru saja diberikan sang pelayan dan berada di tangan sang balita. Maniksnya berbinar senang melihat benda kesukaanya—terlebih dalam ukuran besar. Karena sang _appa_ melarangnya makan es krim sejak ia sakit, hanya sang _umma_ saja yang memberikan satu cup kecil waktu itu—dan tentu saja MiFan tak puas.

"MiFan makan nasi dulu baru es krim ya?" bujuk Heechul pelan.

"… ndak … ndak … es klim," bantah MiFan menunjuk dengan jarinya pada buku menu dengan semangat.

"MiFan~"

" … es … klim … es … klim …"

"Hah … baiklah. Satu es krim, dua nasi goreng, dua jus jeruk, dan satu paket lengkap untuk anak," ujar Heechul lainnya mengalah pada sang balita yang baru saja mengibarkan bendera kemanangan mendengar pesanan sang 'nenek'.

"Tak biasanya kau mengalah sayang? Bahkan dulu kau bisa memaksa anak-anak kita menurutimu," tanya Hangeng heran. Seingatnya dulu Qian pernah meminta hal yang sama namun Heechul berhasil membuat sang anak akhirnya menurut.

"Apa Hannie bisa mengatakan tidak saat MiFan menatap es krim itu dengan mata berbinar senang bahkan berubah tajam saat menatapku. Aku jadi penasaran siapa orang tuanya yang menurunkan dua kepribadian berbeda itu."

Dan Tawa Hangeng pecah mendengarnya, sepertinya istrinya benar-benar menyukai sang balita yang kini memainkan tissu ditangannya. Balita berwajah tampan dengan kemampuan membuat semua orang mengiyakan permintaanya.

"Seandainya saja MiFan cucu kita ya, Hannie." Heechul menatap lembut pada MiFan yang duduk disampingnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya rindu melihat tatapan MiFan padanya. Mengusap surai hitam MiFan, Heechul semakin tersenyum mendengar tawa MiFan padanya.

"Hahaha … tak mungkin itu, Heechul-_ah_. Dua anak kita masih belum terikat dengan siapa pun."

"Hannie benar. Aku hanya masih penasaran kemana YiFan menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu. Apa dia benar-benar tak menganggap aku ibunya. Hatiku sakit saat dia pulang dengan wajah yang begitu muram—bahkan memutuskan kuliah di Kanada."

Memeluk tubuh Heechul, Hangeng menenangkan istrinya saat teringat satu dari kenangan buruk di dalam keluarga mereka. Kehilangan YiFan saat itu cukup membuat Heechul hampir depresi itulah mengapa sekarang Heechul sangat protektif dengan putra satu-satu mereka itu.

Memberikan apa yang diingikan YiFan asal sang anak berjanji tak akan pernah menghilang lagi.

" … ngan(jangan) … ngis(nangis) … hiks."

Heechul cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya mendengar suara kecil disampingya lalu mengangkat MiFan kepangkuannya. tersadar kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua. Namun ada MiFan bersama mereka.

"Cup … cup … sayang, jangan menangis ya. Lihat itu es krima MiFan datang," bujuk Heechul pada tumpukan tinggi es krim yang kini berada di meja—baru saja diantarkan.

"… run(turun) … es klim … Fan."

Heechul sedikit kaget dengan reaksi MiFan. Semudah itukah es krim mengalihkan dunia sang balita yang baru saja ikut menangis bersamanya.

Menggeleng saja melihat MiFan yang langsung memeluk es krimnya dan menyendokkanya dengan sangat berantakan—saat ia mendudukan MiFan di samping dan memberikan es krimnya.

"Aku jadi benar-benar penasaran siapa orang tuamu, Sayang." Heechul terkekeh pelan membersihkan es krim di mulut MiFan. Tak sadar kala Hangeng melihat keduanya dengan wajah begitu lega.

'Hah … kenapa aku jadi benar-benar berharap kau cucu kami, Sayang.'

.

.

.

"Qian. Dimana MiFan?" cecar YiFan saat sampai ke rumah mereka setelah hampir dua jam mereka berkeliling ke taman sekitar rumah—saat adiknya itu memberi pesan singkat kalau sempat membawa MiFan ke taman. Namun pencarian mereka sia-sia karena tak seorang pun yang melihat MiFan.

"Tuan muda YiFan?"

"Qian mana, Bi?" tanya YiFan pada sang kepala pelayan yang mendekatinya mendengar panggilannya. Karena sang adik tak keluar juga.

"Nona muda sedang keluar katanya mencari balita yang hilang."

"Gadis itu—"

"Sudahlah tak apa. Kurasa MiFan akan baik-baik saja," ujar Changmin membujuk YiFan. Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit panik karena tak menemukan putranya, hanya saja ia meyakinkan diri kalau putranya baik-baik saja.

Kalau mereka tak menemukan MiFan hingga nanti malam, Changmin akan melayangkan surat ke kantor kepolisian terdekat. Asal MiFan ditemukan sebelum keluarganya di Korea tahu, Changmin pasti baik-baik saja dan tak akan dimutilasi _Umma_ kesayangannya.

"Bi antarkan minuman ke kamarku ya," ujar YiFan akhirnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti isi pikiran adiknya sendiri. Walau Qian tak akan membahayakan MiFan namun YiFan tak diberitahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"Ke kamarku saja, _Ahjussi_. Kau pasti lelah bukan?" ujar YiFan berjalan di depan Changmin menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tubuhnya juga sedikit lelah karena seharian berjalan mencari MiFan—walau ia tahu itu percuma karena Qian pasti mengetahui dimana MiFan berada.

_Brugh_

YiFan terkesiap saat baru saja ia menutup pintu kamarnya, Changmin langsung memerangkapnya hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan pintu kamarnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Entahlah kepalaku sedikit pusing. Kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku berjauhan selama ini dengan MiFan—tanpa tahu ia dimana. Bahkan saat bekerja pun keluargaku pasti akan membawa MiFan bertemu di saat istirahat. Dan rasanya aneh saat ini."

Changmin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu YiFan. Entah mengapa ia mau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di depan YiFan. Walau apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar adanya.

'Maafkan aku, _Ahjussi_,' bathin YiFan di dalam hati. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung dan kepala Changmin di dalam pelukannya. Ia egois hanya memikirkan bagaimana orang tuanya bisa mengenal MiFan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Changmin yang dipisahkan dari MiFan.

"YiFan … apa kau menyayangi MiFan?" tanya Changmin di dalam keheningan mereka dan merasakan YiFan mengangguk.

"Kalau ya, kenapa kau meninggalkannya padaku dua tahun yang lalu?" Changmin menegakkan kepalanya membuat maniks gelapnya bertemu dengan milik YiFan. Kali ini ia ingin mendengarkan semuanya dari YiFan.

"Aku menyayanginya sangat." YiFan tersenyum kecil menundukkan kepalanya. Bersembunyi dari maniks tajam Changmin yang seakan membongkar semua dihatinya.

"Aku hanya remaja berusia enam belas tahun saat tahu aku memilikinya, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi tak sekali pun aku berpikir menggugurkannya. Kau tahu aku menyayangi janin yang bahkan membuat hidupku berubah."

Changmin membiarkan saja YiFan bercerita. Mendengar kalimat lirih dari bibir MiFan yang terus bergetar.

"Tapi aku tak bisa membesarkannya. Bahkan bila aku menghilang dari keluarga Wu. Aku hanya anak kecil yang bahkan tak mengerti dunia. Dan aku tak ingin memberikan kenangan buruk pada MiFan dengan semua kesengsaraan. Meninggalkannya padamu satu-satunya cara yang kupikirkan."

"Kenapa kau tak langsung menemuiku, YiFan?" tanya Changmin mengangkat dagu YiFan dengan tangannya. Sedikit tertegun melihat maniks yang sama dengan putranya berembun dan berkaca-kaca. Rasanya ia baru mengerti kalau MiFan benar-benar putra mereka, "aku tak mungkin menolaknya."

YiFan menggeleng, "_umma_ku sakit _ahjussi_, dan aku tak bisa membuatnya ia terkena serangan jantung karena ulahku. Kalau ia tak memanggil namaku dalam tidurnya aku tak keberatan menghilang dari keluarg Wu."

Changmin diam, mereka berdua sama. Hanya tak ingin menyakiti orang yang mereka sayangi mereka akan menyeburkan diri ke dalam rasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau yakin meninggalkannya padaku. Bagaimana seandainya MiFan tak bahagia bersamaku?"

YiFan menggeleng, "aku tahu siapa kau _ahjussi_. Aku tak akan meninggalkan satu-satunya milikku yang berharga bila aku tahu kau berperilaku buruk. Ingat aku menyelidikimu selama tiga bulan terakhir aku di Korea?"

"Dasar kau ini selalu saja memikirkannya seorang diri," ujar Changmin memeluk tubuh MiFan yang terasa nyaman dipelukannya, "kau tak memikirkanku bahkan aku harus memeluk MiFan setiap saat agar aku yakin kami akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku tahu, aku berencana ke Korea saat selesai dengan kuliahku."

"Terlalu lama."

YiFan terkaget saat Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan ke atas ranjangnya.

"A—apa yang ingin kau lakukan, _Ahjussi_?"

"Ah aku baru sadar … sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku begitu, YiFan~" bisik Changmin di telinga YiFan.

"A—aku—"

"Panggil namaku, YiFan," ujar Changmin pelan mengusap pipi YiFan pelan. Menatap teduh wajah dan tubuh yang pernah direngkuhnya tanpa sadar—dulu.

"Chang—min."

Tersenyum kecil Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya di atas tubuh YiFan. Membiarkan penciumannya menghirup aroma seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya yang hilang.

"Biarkan sebentar begini," ujar Changmin pelan sebelum menutup matanya sendiri.

Mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Changmin, YiFan tersenyum kecil. Mengusap kepala Changmin pelan dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Changmin.

"Maaf _ahjussi_. Tapi aku pasti mengembalikan MiFan padamu. Dan maafkan ulahku dan adikku yang membawa MiFan seenaknya dengan sedikit membohongimu. MiFan baik-baik saja—kurasa Qian bersamanya," ujar YiFan lirih tak menyadari kalau semua ucapannya di dengar oleh Changmin yang tak sepenuhnya tertidur.

'Seperti yang kuduga,' bathin Changmin tanpa berniat mengubah posisinya. Membiarkan saja YiFan terus memeluknya. Kapan lagi ia bisa sedikit membalas ulah YiFan kemarin.

'Selamat bersenang-senang, Sayang.' Dan Changmin benar-benar tertidur sembari merasakan detakan jantung keduanya yang bersahutan bagai melody pengantar tidur bagi keduanya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti bisa merasakan kedamaian.

.

.

.

"MiFan~ apa MiFan tak lelah?" tanya Heechul mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat karena mengikuti permainan sang balita yang sedari tadi menyeretnya—mencoba berbagai permainan di wahana anak di sebelah restoran yang mereka singgahi tadi.

"ndak. Tu(itu) … gi (lagi) …" tunjuk MiFan pada arena balap anak. Dan kali ini Heechul dan menyerahkan MiFan pada suaminya yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati—membawa sang balita ke arena permainan tersebut. Membiarkan dua _namja _benda usia itu menikmati gejolak andrenalin bersama.

Menatap langit malam, sepertinya waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan tak terasa malam sudah menjelang. Heechul tersenyum kecil saat ia baru sadar bahkan tubuhnya sudah berkeringat lengket—kebiasaan yang tak pernah dilakukannya.

"Rasanya sesudah ini aku ingin berendam saja," ujar Heechul duduk di bangku tak jauh dari sana. Sedikit bersandar sembari beristirahat.

"Chullie-_ah_ … bangun, Sayang."

Heechul mengerjabkan matanya merasakan ada yang mengguncang bahunya. Membuka kelopak matanya yang tertidur sejenak.

"Kita pulang. Kurasa MiFan juga sudah mengantuk."

Heechul mengangguk, mengikuti suaminya berjalan ke parkiran. Tangannya terjulur mengusap kepala MiFan yang terkulai di bahu suaminya. Entah berapa lama ia tertidur hingga membuat balita yang terlalu bersemangat ini akhirnya menyerah. Menatapnya dengan mata yang hampir tertutup—mengantuk.

Duduk dengan MiFan dipangkuannya. Mobil keluarga Wu itu kembali ke perumahan elit mereka tak merasakan ada badai kecil yang tengah menunggu di sana.

.

.

.

"Kris di rumah?" tanya Qian heran saat seorang pelayan memberitahunya kalau kakaknya di rumah. Ia sengaja keluar karena tak ingin dinterogasi sang naga lebih cepat. Padahal ia sudah memberitahu tempat-tempat dimana MiFan berada berharap kedua orang itu tak berada di rumah saat orang tuanya belum kembali.

"Lalu sekarang dimana dia, Bi?"

"Di kamarnya nona muda bersama satu orang lagi. Tadinya bibi mau mengantarkan minuman hanya saja kamarnya di kunci dan tak ada sahutan saat bibir mengetuk pintunya."

"Ck dasar mereka, apa dua orang itu berniat membuat adik untuk keponakanku?" bisik Qian pelan tak ingin satu orang yang berdiri disampingnya mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya, sudah. Terima kasih bi. Jess, tunggu saja di ruang tamu. Aku akan memanggilkan kakaku dulu," ujar Qian pada seorang gadis yang berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk menunggu di sana. Sedangkan ia menuju lantai atas dimana kamar YiFan berada.

_Tok … tok …_

"Kris … Kris …"

Tak ada sahutan. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang _namja_ di dalam sana dengan pintu kamar terkunci. Semua orang pasti akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kalau tahu dua orang di dalam sana adalah pasangan suami-istri yang lama tak bertemu.

"_Sorry_ ya, Kris." Qian menyeringai kecil saat membuka pintu kamar Kris dengan kunci yang didapatkannya di kamar orang tuanya. Dan maniks gadis itu sedikit melebar saat melihat dua orang _namja_ berbeda usia tengah tertidur lelap dengan saling berpelukan di tengah gelap—sepertinya mereka benar-benar kelelahan.

"Apa aku keterlaluan mengerjai mereka" bathin Qian tanpa rasa bersalah sebenarnya. Berjalan menuju kontak lampu dan membuat cahaya lampu menerangi kamar Kris tersebut dan pasti sebentar lagi kakaknya yang tak suka tidur dalam terang akan bangun.

"Nghhh … Qian?"tanya YiFan dengan kesadaran yang masih belum bangun sepenuhnya. Hanya cahaya lampu saja yang membuat matanya silau.

"Bangunkan Changmin_-ssi_. Kurasa sebentar lagi papa dan mama pulang. Dan mama pasti akan berteriak histeris kalau melihat posisi tidur kalian itu," goda Qian langsung berlari keluar saat YiFan menatapnya tajam.

Changmin mengerjabkan matanya berat saat mendengar suara seseorang. Tangannya terasa sedikit kebas karena sedari tadi menjadi bantal bagi kepala Kris yang tertidur bersamanya.

"YiFan?" Changmin berbisik heran menyadari kalau ia hanya sendiri di kamar sang tuan muda Wu. Namun guyuran air yang terdengar dari kamar mandi. Membuat senyum Changmin terkembang.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga seseorang yang dipikirkannya keluar dari sana. Sedikit kecewa saat melihat Kris berpakaian lengkap menghampirinya.

"Mandilah dulu, Ahju—"

"Panggil namaku, YiFan. Kau membuatku benar-benar terlihat tua begitu," ujar Changmin beranjak dari ranjang Kris. Menerima handuk yang disodorkan YiFan padanya. Menepuk pelan kepala YiFan sebelum ia menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi bahkan tanpa bisa membuat YiFan berbicara apa-apa.

Menghela napas pelan sebelum beralih ke lemarinya mencari pakaian yang bisa dikenakan Changmin. Bukan saatnya untuk mengurusi jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang. Ada badai yang sebentar lagi menghampirinya dan mungkin membuatnya harus tenggelam untuk mencapai ketepian.

.

.

.

"YiFan~"

Maniks gelap YiFan tersentak saat sesosok gadis menubruknya. Bahkan belum sempat bereaksi tubuhnya sudah dipeluk erat. YiFan bahkan seakan lupa dengan gadis yang kini terus memanggil namanya dalam tangisan lirih.

Tepatnya ia melupakan sang gadis sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sejak ia terbang ke Kanada. YiFan juga mengganti semua nomor dan emailnya. Dan tak tahu bagaimana gadis ini berada disini dan mengetahui keberadaanya.

"Jessica?"

"Kenapa tak mengatakan kalau kau pulang. Padahal aku sudah menantikan kepulanganmu."

"Aa—  
"Maaf nona, bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu," ujar Changmin menarik tubuh jangkung YiFan dari sang gadis. Membiarkan Kris berada disisi kanannya dengan sang gadis yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Kau siapa? Jangan seenaknya menarik kekasihku."

Kekasih? Changmin melirik kecil pada YiFan yang terlihat memalingkan wajahnya. Tak memberikan jawaban apapun. YiFan tak berani menatap maniks Changmin yang seakan hendak memakannya.

"Nanti kujelaskan," bisik YiFan akhirnya pada Changmin. Tangannya menarik sang gadis menuju balkon rumah mereka. Sepertinya ia harus menyelesaikan masalah dengan gadis ini dulu sebelum bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan membuat semua lebih kacau.

"Terkejut?"

"Qian?" Changmin sedikit kaget saat adik satu-satunya YiFan itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Perhatiannya semula hanya tertuju pada kedua orang yang menghilang barusan.

"Dia kekasih kakakku sebelum Kris menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu. Gadis bodoh yang masih menunggunya hingga saat ini—walau tak pernah berhasil menghubungi kakakku lagi."

"…"

"Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya dia tahu kalau kekasihnya memiliki seorang anak dengan _namja_ lain?" tanya Qian datar. Tak ada wajah gadis lembut yang pernah ditemui Changmin sebelumnya. Qian benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Qian_-ssi_?"

Qian tersenyum kecil sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Meminta Changmin mengikutinya.

"Kau tahu? Walau seburuk apa pun kakakku dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia tetap kakakku—bahkan saat kutahu dia adalah salah satu orang tua kandung MiFan. Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Qian_-ssi_ … MiFan putraku—"

"—dan YiFan bukan? Dan kedatanganmu kemari bukan hanya karena pekerjaan kau ingin membawa kakakku bukan? Termasuk kemunculanmu di sekitar rumah ini beberapa saat yang lalu itu semua bukan kebetulan."

Changmin tak bisa mengelak lagi saat menyadari kalau gadis dihadapannya ini sudah mengetahui segalanya. Terlebih saat melihat kalau Qian bahkan bisa menerima sesuatu yang diluar akal sehat ini.

"Jadi apa maumu. Kalau kau memintaku meninggalkan tempat ini, aku menolak. Bagaimana pun juga aku pasti akan membawa YiFan ke Korea."

"Seminggu. Dapatkan restu orang tuanku dalam waktu seminggu, Itupun jika kau benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan kakakku. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan YiFan pada seorang yang tak benar-benar mencintainya." Qian berdiri dari duduknya, membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kecil pada Changmin.

"jika tidak berhasil … kau harus menjauhi YiFan dan tinggalkan MiFan disini. Pulanglah ke Korea Jung Changmin_-ssi_."

.

TBC

.

A/N:

"Keluarga yang sebenarnya."

Apa maksud perkataan Qian ini … ada yang bisa nebak fufufu …

Mian ne Mizu baru bisa update … benar-benar susah mau nyentuh leppy sekarang. Mizu lagi sibuk nyari kerjaan baru T_T hiks …

Oh, Ya … ff ini memang mengambil penceritaan yang sedikit lambat. Soalnya bagi Mizu kalau genre family itu lebih menyenangkan begini^^~

Special thanks:

Augesteca| askasufa| Re kissu mifan| Baby himchan exotics| hibiki kurenai| Kyuhyuk07| hyona21| Jisaid| frea-chan exotic shipper| Nonono| Guest| Meyla Rahma| Ryeocha| MimiJJW| SaranghaeKris| faomori| ekasudaryadi| love sehun| yamanaka aya| | kim jaerin| aspirerainbow| kim jaerin| Juli Constantine| js-ie| BLUEFIRE0805| Zheyra Sky| hyunieeeh| Loli93| theAKTF| Auooo| and all sider in this ff| gomawo ne^^

Semua review yang masuk Mizu baca kok … sebagai tambahan 'energi' kalau mood jatuh banget … dan mian gak bisa mizu balas satu-satu …

Udah dulu ya sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^

Pai … pai …

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_

P.S:

Ada yang minta Mizu update kilat kek kemarin lagi ya? Itu ada syaratnya lo … harus ada review yang 'ngeklop' ama mood Mizu dan bisa dipastikan besok ffnya langsung update lagi.

Makanya jangan segan-segan buat ngetik apa adja. Siapa tahu ada yang reviewnya "ngejleb" ke hati Mizu fufufu …

Gak peduli review itu sedikit atau banyak. Mizu bersyukur ada yang suka ama ff Mizu, kritik n saran selalu diperbolehkan kok^^ love u chingudeul*poppo satu-satu*


	7. Chapter 7

"Kau bercanda, YiFan?" Tangan gadis cantik itu terus mengayunkan tangan pemuda didepannya. Pada pemuda yang masih tak mengatakan apa pun sesaat ia memberitahukan apa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu—lengkap kecuali dengan kehadiran buah hatinya—waktu dimana hubungan mereka merenggang.

"Aku tak bercanda, Jess. Seharusnya aku memberitahukanmu sejak kepulanganku ke China. Maaf aku seakan melupakan segalanya."

Terduduk, gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Terisak berharap semua yang didengarkannya hanyalah sebuah bualan. Kini semua impian yang diharapkannya bersama YiFan hancur sudah. Sang terkasih sudah menjadi milik orang lain bahkan seseorang itu adalah seorang pemuda.

"Katakan siapa 'dia'siapa yang telah merebutmu dariku," tanya sang gadis lirih dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"Jung Changmin."

"…"

"Dia tak merebut apa pun Jess. Hanya takdirku yang bergerak menuju arah yang berbeda dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Kuharap kau mengerti. Dan kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku," ujar YiFan mengusap kepala gadis yang pernah menempati hatinya. Sebelum semua dunianya teralihkan dengan seorang balita pemilik mata yang sama dengannya.

"Kau pasti menyesal melepaskan, YiFan." Gadis itu mengusap air matanya pelan. Tersenyum lirih dan berdiri. Menatap wajah seseorang yang mungkin akan dilihatnya untuk terakhir kali.

"Selamat tinggal, YiFan."

"Sampai jumpa, Jess. Kuharap saat kita bertemu lagi tanganmu sudah terpaut dengan pemuda yang lain."

Jung Jessica. Gadis yang pernah menempati hati seorang YiFan beranjak keluar meninggalkan kediaman Wu. Dirinya sudah kalah sejak awal, Jessica sadar saat melihat maniks milik Kris barusan saat menyebut nama 'dia'. Penuh perasaaan yang begitu lembut.

"Jess …"

"Qian?" Jessica menghentikan langkahnya melihat sahabat juga sang bungsu Wu berdiri di depan pagar, "inikah alasanmu memanggilku kemari? Membiarkan bertemu dengan YiFan dengan akhir yang sudah kau ketahui pasti?"

Qian tersenyum tipis, memeluk tubuh gadis yang kini menangis pelan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau lebih terluka nanti."

"Pembohong," ujar Jessica melepaskan pelukan Qian padanya. Ia mengenal Qian, gadis Wu ini tak pernah peduli bila bukan untuk orang-orang yang disayangnya. Bahkan ia mengerti alasan mengapa Qian memanggilnya kemari—meminta dengan baik-baik ia melepaskan YiFan.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun membuat YiFan kehilangan kebahagiannya."

"Apa YiFan akan bahagia?" tanya Jessica pada Qian. Kedua gadis itu saling menatap tajam. Seakan ada kilat tak kasat mata di sana.

"Pasti. Aku yang akan memastikannya. Jadi kuharap jangan melakukan hal bodoh, nona Jung Jessica."

Dan Jessica beranjak dari kediaman besar tersebut bersama mobilnya. Pergi menjauh dengan kalimat tak langsung berupa ancaman kecil milik gadis yang menjadi mantan sahabatnya. Jangan pernah mengganggu YiFan atau seorang Qian akan melakukan sesuatu padamu.

"Qian apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seringaian yang semula terpatri di bibir sang gadis bungsu Wu tersebut mendadak hilang. Matanya berputar ke kiri kanan gelisah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Kedua orang tuanya lengkap dengan seorang balita yang tengah tertidur.

"Mati aku," bisik Qian pelan terlebih melihat senyum manis seorang Wu Heechul padanya. Dan bisa dipastikan ia akan ikut menjadi terdakwa kali ini.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya, Nona muda. Atau kau akan mama paketkan ke kebun binatang di Korea, Wu Qian."

.

Back to Ours

(Sekuel Key of Heart)

Cast:

_EvilDragon_ aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

With MiFan and YunJae

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning:

AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg, genderswitch (Just for Kimbum & Heechul)

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

Changmin merasa déjà vu saat dihadapkan pada dua orang tua yang kini menatapnya tajam dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi Changmin sudah membulatkan tekadnya ia akan mengatakan semuanya bahkan bila akhirnya bukanlah hal yang bagus.

_Gyut._

Changmin melirik ke samping merasakan tangan YiFan yang meremasnya erat dibalik bantal duduk. Changmin bisa merasakan kalau YiFan sedikit cemas terlebih kini putra mereka tengah duduk bersama ibu YiFan—yang entah sejak kapan kehilangan rasa kantuknya—dan tak tahu sejauh apa sang ibu mengetahui kebenaran sang balita.

"… ma … ppa …" Celotehan kecil MiFan itu memecah keheningan empat orang dewasa di ruang tengah keluarga Wu tersebut.

Tertawa dengan sebuah mainan ditangannya, MiFan merengek minta turun dari pangkuan sang nenek, berjalan pelan menuju dua orang yang berstatus orang tuanya. Terkekeh saat tangan besar sang _appa_ menyambutnya.

"Iya, Sayang. boneka MiFan bagus," ujar Changmin pada MiFan yang menyodorkan sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk angry bird kesukaannya pada sang _appa_.

"Iya, MiFan." YiFan mengambil MiFan dari pangkuan Changmin saat sang balita berbalik memandangnya dengan tawa senang. Apa segitu sukanya sang balita pada boneka burung pemarah tersebut. Sedikit bersyukur MiFan mulai mau mendekatinya.

Mengelus surai hitam MiFan lembut, YiFan menghela napas sejenak, merasakan kecemasannya berkurang hanya dengan tawa sang '_aegya_'.

"Ahem, ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan?" Sang kepala keluarga Wu itu akhirnya angkat bicara sesaat ia terpesona dengan kehangatan keluarga kecil di depannya. Dan seribu tanya kini berada di kepalanya melihat bagaimana seorang YiFan bisa tersenyum begitu lembut dengan seorang balita padahal selama ini putra sulungnya itu sedikit dingin dengan anak-anak—kikuk lebih tepatnya.

"YiFan, katakan pada mama. Apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini?" tanya Heechul ikut menelisik putranya. Karena tadi Qian bersikeras tak ingin menjelaskan apa-apa dan melarikan diri entah kemana saat ini. Tapi Heechul yakin gadisnya itu pasti sedang melihat mereka diam-diam. Gadis itu memang selalu bertindak semaunya.

"A—aku—"

"Biar aku yang jelaskan, YiFan." Changmin tersenyum kecil, meyakinkan YiFan yang seakan masih belum yakin dengan keputusannya. Mengisyaratkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, Changmin kembali berhadapan dengan kedua calon mertuanya tersebut. Sedikit berdoa di dalam hati kalau mereka akan menerimanya.

"Maafkan saya terlambat memperkenalkan diri, Tuan dan Nyonya Wu. Saya Jung Changmin, _appa_ MiFan. Sekaligus—calon menantu kalian."

Ucapan terakhir Changmin cukup membuat Heechul dan Hangeng terdiam. Syok tepatnya. Mereka bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti makna tak langsung dari ucapan Changmin. Terlebih saat hanya ada YiFan bersama mereka.

"Calon menantu kami? Kekasih Qian maksudmu? Lalu MiFan?" tanya Heechul meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Berharap spekulasi bodoh yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah sekedar hipotesis belaka.

Changmin menggeleng, menggenggam tangan YiFan dan tersenyum kecil pada kedua pasangan Wu tersebut.

"YiFan. Tepatnya putra sulung kalian. Dan satu hal lagi, MiFan putra kami yang lahir di Korea dua tahun yang lalu. Putra kandung kami dan juga berarti cucu kalian."

Heechul menutup mulutnya sendiri tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin putranya memiliki seorang anak tanpa diketahuinya bahkan terlahir dari sang anak mengingat panggilan MiFan barusan pada YiFan.

"Bohong! Jangan coba-coba membohongiku Changmin_-ssi_. Kau tak bisa mengatakan omong kosong begitu! YiFan tak mungkin melahirkan seorang anak. Dia putraku dan aku tahu siapa dia."

"Hiks … huweeeee!" MiFan sontak menangis mendengar teriakan Heechul pada orang tuanya. Maniksnya seketika langsung basah. Menggenggam erat tubuh bagian depan sang ibu—ketakutan dengan suara isakan kecil.

"Sayang, tenangkan dirimu. Kau membuat MiFan menangis lihat dia jadi ketakutan padamu." Hangeng mencoba meredakan kemarahan istrinya namun jauh di dalam sana ia tahu kalau Heechul mungkin tengah menangis saat ini.

"YiFan. Bawa saja MiFan ke kamarmu. Papa dan mama ingin berbicara dengan Changmin_-ssi_," ujar Hangeng tersenyum kecil pada putranya yang menatapnya khawatir, "tenang saja, kami hanya ingin berbicara."

"Pergilah aku tak apa-apa," ujar Changmin meminta dengan sangat pada YiFan. Ini memang tak baik melibatkan MiFan ke dalam pembicaraan berat mereka. Setidaknya ia harus menjauhkan MiFan sejenak.

" … ppa?"

Mengecup surai hitam MiFan, Changmin mengusapnya pelan. Membiarkan buah hatinya bersama calon menantu keluarga Jung dan ia sendiri harus bisa memastikan kedua orang tua YiFan mengerti jika ingin hal yang diimpikannya menjadi nyata.

"Qian, berhenti mengintip dari balik pintu. Ke atas."

Qian yang ketahuan oleh sang ibu berlari mengikuti kakaknya. Walau ia sempat menepuk pundak Changmin. Dan Changmin hanya tersenyum lirih mengingat perjanjiannya dengan sang gadis.

'Doakan _appa_, MiFan.'

.

.

.

Heechul tahu kalau semua yang didengarkannya nanti adalah sebuah kebenaran. Rasanya bathinnya sebagi ibu sedikit tercabik saat melihat bagaimana putra kandungnya bisa memberikan senyuman seteduh itu pada seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Bahkan tak pernah sekali pun ia melihat Kris begitu nyaman dengan seseorang. Namun sebuah kenyataan lain membuat emosinya benar-benar hancur—saat Changmin menjelaskan semuanya.

_Plak_

"Dasar brengsek! Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau lakukan sampai membuat putraku terlunta-lunta dengan semua ulahmu. Kemana kau selama putraku menderita Jung Changmin?" Heechul terisak di dalam pelukan suaminya. Memukul dada Hangeng dengan semua kemarahannya. Melampiaskannya pada sang suami yang menahannya untuk tidak membunuh seorang pemuda yang kini berlutut di kakinya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar tak tahu kalau YiFan hamil bahkan memikirkannya saja tidak. Kami benar-benar mabuk kala itu."

"Aku tak peduli. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku kehilangan putraku yang ternyata mengalami hal sepelik itu. Dan itu semua karena kau, Sialan."

"Heechul?" Hangeng tersenyum kecil menahan tangan istrinya yang benar-benar meledak kali ini. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kemarahan wanitanya. Hal yang sama dirasakannya. Sebuah palu yang menghancurkan hatinya sebagai orang tua. Mereka gagal sebagai orang tua.

Memeluk tubuh Heechul erat, Hangeng sendiri tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Disisi lain ia sangat membenci pemuda yang sudah membuat putra sulungnya memiliki masa lalu sekelam itu. Namun ini semua juga salahnya yang tak bisa menjaga YiFan dengan baik. Dan sekarang nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Hanya satu yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Changmin_-ssi_. Pulanglah."

Changmin tersentak tak percaya mendengarnya. Gagalkah ia mendapatkan restu.

"Kumohon, Tuan Wu biarkan saya—"

"Pulanglah. Ini tak akan baik bila diteruskan sekarang."

"Hannie! Lepaskan aku!"

"Pulanglah. Biarkan kami berpikir sejenak tentang semua ini." Hangeng tak melepaskan pelukannya malah semakin menenggelamkan kepala Heechul di dadanya. Dada berbalut kemeja mahal yang kini basah karena air mata istrinya.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Changmin bangun dari simpuhnya. Menundukkan kepalanya sejenak memohon izin pamit, "tolong katakan pada YiFan. Jagalah MiFan sebentar, aku pasti akan kembali." Tambah Changmin lagi sebelum menghilang dari kediaman Wu dengan perasaan yang hancur. Kecewa tentu saja namun ia harus bisa memposisikan dirinya di tempat orang tua YiFan saat ini.

"_Appa_ pasti menjemputmu, MiFan. Juga '_umma_mu' kita pasti akan kembali ke Korea bertiga. _Appa_ berjanji."

.

.

.

"Apa yang Hannie lakukan? Kenapa membiarkannya pergi. Aku belum mendapatkan apa pun. Dia masih harus menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Sudahlah, Chullie. Kita sudah mendengar apa yang seharusnya kita dengar. Dan ini semua sudah cukup."

Hangeng menghapus air mata istrinya yang kini kembali terisak padanya. Bila ada satu hal yang membuat seorang Wu Heechul menangis hanyalah karena seorang YiFan. Bahkan saat ia pernah hampir kecelakaan dulu istrinya hanya menitikkan air mata tanpa sebuah tangisan.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti kecewa dengan dirimu sendiri. Tapi ini semua sudah terjadi. Bahkan Changmin_-ssi_ sudah berniat bertanggung jawab pada YiFan."

"Tidak. YiFan tak akan kemana-mana dan dia tak akan mendapatkan putra kita atau pun MiFan. Tak akan pernah."

Jung MiFan. Itu mungkin nama lengkap balita yang kini sudah terlelap di kamar YiFan bersama Qian dan YiFan di sampingnya karena sudah larut malam. Balita yang sudah menangkap kedua hati mereka. Balita menggemaskan yang ternyata benar-benar cucu mereka. Satu kenyataan bahagia di tengah sebuah kesedihan.

"Tapi Heechul kita tak bisa egois dengan semua ini."

"Siapa yang egois Wu Hangeng? Aku bahkan sudah hampir gila saat kehilangan YiFan dan sekarang mendengar semua ini, hati ibu mana yang tak akan hancur?"

"Maafkan aku."

Heechul dan Hangeng menolehkan kepalanya menemukan YiFan yang kini mendekati mereka. Wajah pemuda itu kembali dingin tanpa ekpresi. Wajah yang sama yang didapatkan Heechul saat YiFan kembali entah dari mana—Korea.

"YiFan. Katakan pada mama. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan dia?" tanya Heechul menggucang bahu putranya.

"Itu benar. MiFan adalah putraku."

"…"

"Putra yang kulahirkan di Korea dua tahun yang lalu. Maaf sudah membuat mama dan papa kecewa padaku. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian kecewa. Dan maaf karena aku selalu melakukan apa pun tanpa mengatakannya pada kalian."

YiFan tertunduk. Sejenak ia melepaskan semuanya perasaanya sedikit lega. Seharusnya ia tak membiarkan Changmin merasakan sendiri semuanya. Seharusnya ia ikut menanggung sakit yang dirasakan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dan entah apa yang dilakukan ibunya pada sang '_ahjussi_' mengingat bagaimana watak sang ibu.

_Greb_

Heechul memeluk tubuh YiFan yang sedikit bergetar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mengelus punggung sang anak yang dilahirkannya sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Ia tak peduli dengan perbedaan yang kini berada di tubuh YiFan. Selamanya seorang YiFan adalah putranya.

"Apa dia menyakitimu, YiFan? Apa selama ini kau menderita?"

YiFan menggeleng, memeluk tubuh wanita yang kini terasa begitu kecil didekapannya. Wanita yang merupakan alasannya meninggalkan MiFan. Wanita yang menjadi dunianya sedari kecil.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu, YiFan tersenyum tipis pada sang ibu.

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya saja bersama Changmin dan MiFan rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Rasa yang sama saat mama memelukku. Apa aku tak boleh mendapatkannya? Memiliki keluargaku sendiri dan bahagia seperti kalian?" tanya YiFan melihat pada ayahnya yang kini memeluk bahu ibunya dari belakang.

Dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah. Kedua orang tuanya adalah satu dari sesuatu yang menjadi panutannya.

"Heechul …" Hangeng mencoba menolong YiFan mendapatkan jawaban dari sang ibu. Ia tahu kalau YiFan tengah membujuk ibunya secara halus. Kedua orang ini memang selalu bisa saling menenangkan.

"Mama mengerti. Tapi mama belum bisa memberikanmu padanya. Dan keputusan mama masih belum berubah. Tidurlah ini sudah tengah malam."

"Ma—"

Heechul masih setia mendiamkan YiFan walau ia mendengar suara YiFan yang memohon padanya. Dan keheningan itu menghilang saat Qian berteriak dari atas tangga memanggil YiFan.

"Kris. Naiklah, MiFan menangis dan ia terus menerus memanggil _appa_nya."

"Naiklah. Jika kau tak bisa menenangkan MiFan, Mama akan anggap semua yang kau katakan adalah kebohongan. Dan kau tak boleh bertemu Changmin lagi," ujar Heechul beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Menulikan telinganya dari teriakan balita di atas sana.

"Berjuanglah, YiFan. Kau pasti mengenal baik ibumu sendiri. Dan papa rasa tak akan lama ia akan luluh," ujar Hangeng menepuk pundak putranya sendiri. Membiarkan sang anak menemukan dan menggapai kebahagiaanya sendiri dan ini rasanya déjà vu saat sebuah cerita berpuluh tahun yang lalu terasa terulang kembali di depan matanya.

"Papa tak marah padaku bahkan dengan semua yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Untuk apa? Papa tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selama anak papa semuanya bahagia," ujar Hangeng mengusap kepala YiFan—kebiasaan lama yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya.

"Terima kasih, Pa." YiFan menunduk kecil sebelum berbalik arah hendak kekamarnya.

"Hah, aku jadi merindukan Bummie. Apa kabar gadis itu sekarang," bisik Hangeng seorang diri sebelum menyusul istrinya kembali ke kamar. Rasanya ia tak keberatan memberitahu Changmin sedikit rahasia untuk meluluhkan istrinya. Cara yang sama yang pernah dilakukan seorang pangeran kampus mendapatkan 'adik' dari seorang Wu—Kim—Heechul—sang Snow White—Kim Kibum. Tapi sebelumnya ia akan melihat sejauh mana arti putranya bagi seorang Jung Changmin.

"Jung? Kenapa rasanya sedikit familiar? Sudahlah kurasa sebaiknya menenangkan seorang macan yang tengah mengamuk ini dahulu," ujar Hangeng melihat pada pintu dimana kamarnya berada, dan tersenyum kecil pada YiFan yang tengah naik ke atas sebelum ia menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak pelak senyumannya masih bertahan saat mengingat kalau balita bermata bulat itu benar-benar cucunya. Cucu yang diharapkannya.

.

.

.

"MiFan~ sudah ya jangan menangis lagi." Qian sudah menyerah membujuk keponakannya yang kini melemparinya dengan boneka ditangannya. Berguling-guling di atas kasur seakan mencari sesuatu dengan bibir yang sedari tadi memanggil nama yang sama.

"Huweeee … ppa … ppa … hiks."

"MiFan kenapa terbangun?" tanya YiFan mendekati balita yang kini menggeleng saat disentuh. Balita itu kembali menunjukkan sikap saat ia baru saja betemu.

"Ndak … ndak … ppa … Fan." Dan tangisan MiFan semakin pecah saat seseorang yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya tak muncul. Biasanya sang _appa_ akan selalu ada saat ia memanggilnya. Menggendongnya dan mengantarkannya tidur dalam pelukan hangat.

Menggendong MiFan, YiFan mencoba menenangkan MiFan yang sepertinya percuma karena balita di gendongannya mulai mengamuk dan menarik helai pirang miliknya. Membuat YiFan sedikit berjengit sakit.

"Ppa!"

"Kris, apa tak sebaiknya kau menemui Changmin_-ssi_?"

"Dan membuat mama kecewa denganku? Tidak. Aku pasti bisa membuat YiFan nyaman denganku, karena dia anakku."

"Tapi apa kau tak lihat dia menangis dan memanggil _appa_nya. Menyerah saja kau tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan peran _appa_nya."

YiFan tersenyum sendu, mencoba menahan tangan MiFan yang kini memukul lehernya dan memeluknya erat. Tenaga MiFan di lehernya mulai melemah karena kelelahan menangis sedari tadi.

"Aku tahu. Ini salahku yang meninggalkannya dulu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada mama kalau kami serius. Dan aku bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk MiFan."

"Tapi Kris—"

"Keluarlah, Qian. Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri," ujar YiFan akhirnya. Ia tahu adiknya kecewa dan bagaimana pun juga ia bukanlah seorang wanita. Bahkan YiFan baru kali ini mencoba menenangkan seorang anak yang menangis walau sebenarnya anak yang digendongannya kali ini adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kalau dalam setengah jam lagi MiFan masih menangis. Panggilah Changmin_-ssi_. Kau bisa diam-diam memanggilnya. Dan kalau kau butuh bantuanku. Aku ada di sebelah."

YiFan mengangguk, membiarkan ia kini hanya berdua dengan MiFan yang masih tersedu dengan isakan lirih. Masih dengan vokal yang sama.

"_MiFan tak akan melepaskanmu semalaman dan ia akan menangis di tengah malam kalau tak menemukanku."_

"MiFan kangen _appa_?"YiFan akhirnya sadar satu hal, Changmin pernah memberitahunya tentang hal ini. MiFan tak pernah bisa tidur sendiri. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatnya aman dan tadi ia meninggalkan MiFan hanya dengan Qian yang terasa asing untuk sang balita.

_Drrrrttt …_

YiFan melirik bingung pada ponselnya yang bergetar, siapa yang menelponnya di tengah malam buta ini.

"Hallo?"

"_YiFan?"_

Napas YiFan sedikit tercekat mendengar suara di ujung sana. Suara seseorang yang sedari tadi dipanggil oleh MiFan. Jung Changmin.

"_Apa MiFan terbangun?"_ Seakan sudah mengerti, sepertinya walau jauh Changmin merasakan kalau putranya akan bertindak sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya di kediaman Jung. Walau ada YiFan, namun putranya masih samar dengan kehadiran sang '_umma_'.

"Ya, dia menangis. Dan sekarang tertidur di pelukanku dengan bekas air mata. Kau terlalu memanjakannya." YiFan mengelus pelan surai hitam MiFan yang kini mulai terasa tenang. Terbukti dengan dengkuran halusnya di leher YiFan. Balita itu benar-benar suka menyembunyikan kepalanya di sana.

"_Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Hanya dia satu-satunya milikku. Dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk MiFan. Dan hal itu kini juga berlaku untukmu."_

"Bisa kau tunggu sebentar, _Ahjussi_? Tanganku pegal menggendong MiFan begini," ujar YiFan meletakkan ponselnya sejenak dengan tetap menyala. Menurunkan MiFan dengan hati-hati membuat balita itu menggeliat kesal hingga akhirnya ia kembali bergelayut di leher YiFan dengan posisi YiFan berbaring miring.

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Kau memanggilku dengan ahjussi lagi, YiFan."_ Suara di sana kembali terdengar saat YiFan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Ia mulai menyukai suara sang _ahjussi_.

"Aku lupa," jawab YiFan acuh, sedikit mengerjai Changmin. Satu tangannya mengelus pelan wajah MiFan. Tertawa kecil mendengar decakan Changmin di ujung sana, "seharusnya aku yang menanyaimu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? orang tuaku tak melakukan apa pun kan?"

"_Aku baik-baik saja." _

YiFan tak lagi bertanya. Kalau memang Changmin mengatakan hal begitu maka ia hanya akan mempercayainya.

"Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" tanya YiFan sesaat setelah keheningan menerpa mereka. Sedikit kecanggungan saat mereka sudah mengatakan semuanya. Bingung sekarang status mereka berada dimana. Apakah Changmin menginginkannya secara pribadi atau hanya sekedar mencari '_umma_' MiFan.

"_Aku tak tahu, YiFan. Tapi aku akan berjuang. Untuk MiFan dan juga dirimu."_

"…"

"_Tidurlah. Ini sudah terlalu malam."_

"Kau juga. Selamat tidur, Jung Changmin." Dan pembicaraan itu terputus dengan segera. Seharusnya YiFan menunggunya sedikit lebih lama dan ia pasti akan menemukan satu kalimat yang dibutuhkanya.

"_Selamat tidur YiFan. Aku mencintaimu."_

YiFan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Sejenak melepaskan bebanya ke alam mimpi. Tak menyadari kalau ada dua pasang mata memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Terbingkai senyum indah di bibir salah satunya.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya, Chullie?"

"Sedikit. Tapi aku tetap tak akan semudah itu melepaskan YiFan pada bocah bau kencur itu semudah ini. Dia harus benar-benar harus meyakinkanku kalau dia pantas untuk putraku."

Hangeng menggeleng melihat ulah istri cantiknya. Sang macan betina yang kini mulai menunjukkan taring pada orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Hah … padahal aku tak keberatan memiliki menantu seperti pemuda itu. Kita bisa memiliki cucu selucu MiFan sebanyak mungkin bukan?" canda Hangeng pada istrinya yang kini mendeatglare dengan indah.

"Jangan bercanda Hannie kalau tidak Hannie akan mendapatkan akibatnya."

Hangeng hanya bisa menggeleng melihatnya. Menutup pintu kamar YiFan. Hangeng mengikuti langkah Heechul membiarkan anak dan cucunya kini tenggelam ke alam mimpi. Tertidur dengan saling berpelukan.

"Good night, Dear."

.

.

.

Perkataan seorang Wu Heechul benar adanya. Jika ia tak mengizinkan Changmin mendapatkan seorang Wu YiFan dengan mudah maka ia akan melakukanya.

Ini sudah hari ke lima sejak Changmin diusir halus dari kediaman Wu. Dan sejak saat itu juga ia kehilangan kontak dengan YiFan. Ponsel pemuda itu tak bisa dihubungi bahkan adiknya pun juga sama.

Changmin juga mendatangi kediamam Wu namun ia tak diizinkan masuk. Membuat pemuda pecinta makanan itu bahkan tak menyentuh benda kesayangannya berhari-hari. Pikirannya melayang ke anak juga calon sehidup sematinya—YiFan.

"Apa mama tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Qian pada ibunya sembari menatap seseorang yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang dari lantai dua rumahnya.

"Tidak. Ini masih belum seberapa. Kalau ia menyerah semudah ini. Lebih baik dia pulang ke Korea," ujar Heechul angkuh berjalan menjauhi kaca jendela besar membiarkan pemuda yang sama kembali mendatangi kediaman mereka.

"Fufufu … jangan harap aku bakal luluh semudah itu."

Dan Qian hanya bisa menggeleng melihat mood swing ibunya. Bebarapa hari yang lalu mengamuk gila-gilaan dan sekarang ia seakan menjadi _evil_ untuk seorang Jung Changmin.

"Maafkan aku _ahjussi_. Selamat berjuang ya?" ujar Qian riang berbanding terbalik dengan seringaian yang sama terpasang dibibirnya.

"Ah, bermain dengan MiFan sepertinya lebih baik daripada melihat mama mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak." Qian melalui ibunya yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Menuju kamar YiFan dimana sang kakak tengah 'ditawan' ibunya sejak lima hari yang lalu. Mengambil semua fasilitas YiFan dan membuat '_umma_' dan anak itu terus menerus berada di kamar dengan semua kebutuhan disiapkan maid mereka.

"Shit! Cinderella itu keterlaluan. Untuk apa ponselku diambil juga!"

Tangan Qian yang hendak memutar kenop pintu terperangah mendengar umpatan dari dalam kamar YiFan. Baru kali ini mendengar YiFan sampai mengumpat begitu. Tinggal di Kanada sepertinya membuat buruk lidah kakaknya walau sempat ditahannya selama pulang ke China.

"Tak ada gunanya kau marah-marah. Cinderella itu sedang menikmati menyiksa kakak iparku."

YiFan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang di samping MiFan yang tengah tertidur pulas. Mendesah kesal pada ulah ibunya yang sedikit kekanakan. Bersyukur MiFan ada bersamanya bahkan balita itu sedikit tenang seakan mengerti kalau kedua orang tuanya tengah berjuang. Hanya sesekali MiFan bertanya tentang _appa_nya dan YiFan sudah menyiapakan beribu alasan untuknya.

"Hujan …" ujar Qian pada ribuan titik air yang kini menerpa jendela kamar YiFan. Banyak mainan berserakan di kamar besar kakaknya itu. kamar pribadi yang beralih fungsi menjadi kamar bermain MiFan.

"Hey, Kris. Kemarilah."

YiFan membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Bertanya dalam diam pada Qian yang memintanya mendekat.

"Ada apa—" Pertanyaan YiFan terputus melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan rumah mereka.

"Dia selalu disana setiap pagi hingga sore hari."

YiFan menatap tak percaya pada seorang pemuda berpakaian eksekutif muda berdiri di depan gerbang rumah mereka dengan tubuh basah kuyub saat ini. Di tengah hujan deras menatap jauh ke arah rumah mereka.

"Mama keterlaluan. Aku mau keluar—"

"Lakukan dan kau akan dipisahkan selamanya dari MiFan."

Langkah YiFan yang hampir mencapai pintu kamarnya terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu, Qian?"

"Dia bilang kalau Changmin_-ssi_ tak menunjukkan keseriusannya padamu. Changmin_-ssi_ harus pergi dari sini. Kembali ke Korea bersama MiFan dan kau tak boleh bertemu lagi dengan mereka."

YiFan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tak mengerti dimana jalan pikir ibunya itu.

"Hey, YiFan. Apa kau mencintainya?"

YiFan terdiam dengan pertanyaan Qian. Bukan karena ia tak bisa menjawabnya hanya saja ia masih belum yakin. Selama ini YiFan hanya mencoba menyayangi MiFan. Tanpa berniat mengenal sang _appa_. Walau terbersit rasa sayang ia masih belum yakin benarkah itu adalah cinta.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menemukan jawabannya kau tak akan bisa membuat mama mengiyakan permintaanmu. MiFan hanya akan tersakiti dengan kedua orang tua yang tidak saling mencintai, jangan jadikan Mifan sebagai alasan kalian untuk bersama," ujar Qian berlalu meninggalkan YiFan.

Setidaknya berpikir haruskah kakaknya berjuang hanya untuk MiFan dan mengacuhkan benih cinta yang tumbuh dihatinya dengan perlahan. Atau menerima seorang Jung Changmin dan MiFan ke dalam hidupnya secara utuh. MiFan membutuhkan keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Keluarga penuh cinta dengan umma dan appa yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

_Brak_

Heechul yang tengah duduk santai di ruang tengah terkejut mendengar pintu yang dibanting. Dan menemukan dua sosok memasuki rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyub.

"YiFan!"

"Mama diam saja. Aku tak menyangka mama setega itu membiarkan seseorang di luar sana kehujanan. Dia bukan orang asing. Dia seseorang yang kucintai juga calon menantu keluarga ini."

"YiFan," bisik Changmin pelan tersenyum menenangkan YiFan. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena berdiri di bawah hujan selama dua jam lamanya. Biasanya cuaca akan cerah jadi ia tak keberatan menunggu di luar sana berharap Wu Heechul keluar dan ia bisa mengajaknya berbicara.

Dan penantiannya membuahkan hasil yang berbeda saat YiFan keluar dan membawanya masuk tapi Changmin tak keberatan. Terlebih mendengarkan kalimat lantang yang diberikan YiFan untuknya.

"Kita akan berbicara nanti sekarang ke ataslah. Ganti pakaian kalian," ujar Heechul pada keduanya. Selama ini YiFan tak pernah menunjukkan permintaanya dan sepertinya kali ini ia harus sedikit mengalah.

"Hannie, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar bukan?" bisik Heechul sendiri mengingat suaminya tengah berada di luar negeri karena tugas. Itulah mengapa ia mengurung diri tak ingin kemana-mana. Berjalan tanpa seorang Wu Hangeng itu tidak menyenangkan bagi seorang Wu Heechul.

Qian yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Dan sepertinya perjanjiannya dengan Changmin sudah hangus dengan sendirinya.

'Selamat Changmin_-ssi_. Atau bolehkan kupanggil oppa sekarang? Tolong jaga kakakku dan keponakanku dengan baik.'

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Ahjussi_?" YiFan mengerang kecil saat Changmin memerangkapnya ke dinding membuat tubuhnya sedikit berbenturan.

"Aku merindukanmu, YiFan."

"Uhmppp, Changmin—agh—" YiFan mendesah kecil sesaat mereka mencapai kamar, Changmin mengurungnya dalam sebuah ciuman panas tanpa jeda. Tubuh mereka yang basah kuyub berbalik hangat dengan kegiatan ektrim penyalur panas yang mereka lakukannya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Changmin hingga memakan bibir merah yang bergetar karena dingin. Mungkin juga kesal dengan gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul waktu itu. Walau YiFan sudah menjelaskannya. Changmin sadar YiFan juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri sebelum bertemu dengannya tapi tetap saja ia tak suka ada yang menyentuh YiFan-nya. Dan kini tubuh pemuda ini akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Meremas surai hitam milik Changmin, YiFan melayani tantangan Changmin bermain lidah di dalam mulutnya. Mendorong dan membelit di tengah dinginnya hari. Bahkan tubuh yang saling bergesekan memberikan sensasi berbeda.

YiFan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat lidah Changmin bergerak semakin liar memakan seisi mulutnya. Tidak saat ada sepasang mata besar yang berkedip bingung melihat mereka berdua.

_Duagh_

"Ouch, apa yang kau lakukan YiFan?" teriak Changmin kesal sesaat ia didorong jatuh ke lantai oleh YiFan namun ekpresinya berganti melihat kemana arah pandang YiFan—MiFan.

Tak memperdulikan protesan Changmin padanya, YiFan menghapus lelehan saliva di sudut bibirnya dan menatap horor pada seseorang yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang padanya.

"… mma … ppa …" ujar MiFan tertawa senang melihat kedua orang tuanya bermain bersama—sebuah permainan berbahaya sebenarnya.

"ppoppo?"tanya MiFan polos menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuk kecilnya dan YiFan bersumpah akan membunuh Jung Changmin yang tertawa melihat wajah pucatnya.

"Hahaha … MiFan … _appa_ kangen~"

"Jangen menyentuh MiFan, _Ahjussi_. Tubuhmu basah."

Belum sempat memeluk MiFan, Changmin sudah diseret YiFan menuju kamar mandi. Membuat balita yang tengah dilanda rasa bingung itu menatap acuh sebelum kembali bermain dengan bonekanya mengacuhkan suara apa pun yang mungkin bakal terdengar dari kamar mandi.

Suara desahan dan erangan seorang Wu YiFan yang salah memasukkan seorang pemuda yang menahan rasa padanya bahkan menahan hasrat ingin menyentuhnya terlebih mendengar kalimat yang sudah sangat lama diinginkannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wu YiFan."

.

.

.

"Apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu di dalam sana?" Qian yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar YiFan menggeleng kesal mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi. Terlebih melihat kamar yang baru saja dibereskan maid mereka tadi pagi kembali menjadi kapal pecah karena ulah seorang balita berusia dua tahun bulan depan yang menjelajah kesana kemari sembari melemparkan apapun yang didapatkan tangan mungilnya.

"MiFan~ kita turun saja ya?" Qian menggendong MiFan walau sang balita sedikit merajuk karena diganggu. Menggendor pintu kamar mandi, Qian berseru keras pada keduanya.

"Kris cepatlah keluar. Mama menunggu kalian di ruang makan. Hentikan apa pun yang kalian lakukan di dalam sana, demi Tuhan MiFan bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan adik, Stupid Dragon!"

Dan gadis itu melenggang keluar dengan santainya tak menyadari efek kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya membuat dua orang di dalam sana merona merah. Malu dengan sang gadis yang salah sangka.

"Ini salahmu, _Ahjussi_. Lihat sekarang Qian menyangka yang tidak-tidak."

Changmin hanya tertawa kecil memeluk tubuh basah YiFan. Rasanya begitu merindukan tubuh ini, padahal mereka hanya tak bertemu selama lima hari.

"Salahkan suara desahanmu sendiri yang terdengar sexy YiFan. Padahal aku tak melakukan apa pun," ujar Changmin menjilati bagian samping leher YiFan membuat erangan kecil kembali terdengar dari bibir YiFan.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi mereka tak melakukan hal lebih dari sebuah cumbuan. berupa Ciuman-ciuman panas di bawah shower. Hanya Changmin saja yang menggoda sang dragon hingga menghasilkan suara yang terdengar indah ditelinganya.

"Sudah hentikan. Kita harus bergegas," ujar YiFan mendorong tubuh Changmin. Sebelum sang _ahjussi_ kehilangan kendali dan membuat permainan kecil mereka menjadi sebuah pergulatan mesra.

"Aku tahu," ujar Changmin mengecup singkat dahi YiFan. Beralih ke arah berlawanan melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Mandi di ruangan yang sama dengan sedikit melirik kecil pada YiFan yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Jika tidak berpikir mereka tak memiliki waktu dan seorang YiFan adalah miliknya seutuhnya Changmin pasti sudah memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. Mengukungnya dalam sebuah 'pergulatan' panjang.

"Hah, aku jadi menyesal melupakan apa yang terjadi malam itu," desah Changmin pelan. Menggeleng pelan sebelum otaknya akan menggila hanya dengan melihat tubuh telanjang seseorang yang berjenis sama dengannya. Seseorang yang menyadari semua arti tatapan miliknya.

"Aku duluan," ujar YiFan cepat menyambar salah satu bathrobe yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Ia menyadari kalau Changmin mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya diam-diam. Itu juga membuat jantungnya tak tenang—berdetak kencang.

"Kau bisa memakai bathrobe satunya. Pakai saja pakaianku yang ada di lemari. Kami menunggumu di bawah, _Ahjussi_."

Changmin menggeleng pelan melihat YiFan yang seakan terburu-buru meninggalkannya.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padanya?" tanya Changmin bingung dengan semua sikap YiFan yang selalu berubah-ubah padanya. Tak merasa kalau dirinya penyebab sang pemuda melarikan diri.

.

.

.

"Saya akan melakukan apa pun."

Changmin membuka suaranya setelah acara makan di rumah megah kediaman keluarga Wu tersebuat berubah tempat ke ruang tengah.

Heechul yang melihat kesungguhan di mata Changmin menatapnya tajam. Dan kali ini pemuda itu serius dengan ucapannya. Seorang Jung Changmin akan mengambil putranya dengan cara apa pun juga. Mata yang sama dengan seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya di masa lalu,

"Benarkah? Apa kau bisa memegang semua perkataanmu. Aku benci seorang pembohong."

"Tidak, kalau anda tidak keberatan. Saya hanya ingin anda percaya. Kalau anda menganggap YiFan adalah harta berharga keluarga ini. Begitu pun saya. YiFan dan MiFan adalah sesuatu yang akan saya perjuangkan hingga akhir. Keduanya adalah hidup saya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikeras padahal kau bisa saja hidup berdua hanya dengan MiFan."

"Bahagia? Bukan … ini hanya sepotong kebahagian, dan kebahagiaan ini akan utuh bila bersama YiFan dan mendapatkan restu anda. Karena saya benar-benar mencintai putra anda. Saya mencintai seorang Wu YiFan."

Heechul menyerah, tersenyum kecil dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh seorang Jung Changmin padanya. Tapi jangan pernah lupakan sifat sang calon ibu mertua Changmin ini, ia tak kaan pernah melepaskan kesempatan untuk membalas sedikit kelalaian Changmin terhadap putranya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kuminta kau menjadi pelayan di cafe suamiku-"

"Akan kulakulan, asal anda memberikan izin untuk bersama putra anda-"

"Dengarkan perkataanku dulu. Ck, tak sopan. Kau. Akan. Menjadi. Pelayan. Dan mengenakan pakaian waitress," eja Heechul dalam setiap kalimatnya.

Changmin terdiam sejenak, calon mertuanya ini hendak memberikan restu atau ingin membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan hidup. Rasanya Changmin sedikit mengerti apa maksud pesan terselubung sang _appa_ sebelum ia menuju China. Dan Changmin tak mungkin menarik kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Tak sanggup? Apa seorang direktur muda tak bisa merendahkan dirinya hanya untuk seorang YiFan?" sindir Heechul pada Changmin yang sedikit ragu. Jangan remehkan seorang Wu Heechul dalam mencari informasi tentang pemuda dihadapannya ini walau sepertinya ia melewatkan data kedua orang tua Changmin.

"Aku bersedia."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Mulai malam ini kau tinggal di café milik suamiku. Mengelolanya hingga satu minggu ke depan."

Satu minggu, bukankah lusa adalah batas waktunya dengan Qian dan sekarang Heechul membuatnya harus melakukan hal yang lain hingga batas yang melewati sang gadis.

"Tenang saja oppa. Aku akan menunggu," ujar Qian yang seakan mengerti tatapan yang dilayangkan Changmin padanya.

"Hei apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" bisik YiFan pelan pada Qian disampingnya, mereka sedang duduk di lantai bersama MiFan sementara Changmin dan ibu mereka ada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Rahasia _dragon_. Kalau kau mau tahu belikan aku sesuatu dulu. Tas atau sepatu terbaru mungkin," ujar Qian tertawa senang melihat wajah kesal YiFan. Kesal karena permintaanya atau cemburu karena kedekatan dirinya dengan sang calon kakak ipar. Qian harap yang kedua sih.

"Sudah. Apa yang kalian ributkan. Qian ajak MiFan keluar, kita akan berbelanja."

"Benarkah? Aku ikut."

"Ck, kapan kau menolak ikut … kecuali otak gilamu berisi rencana aneh," sindir Heechul pada Qian yang hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yah aku kan anak mama," balas Qian mengacuhkan tatapan tajam ibunya, "ayo sayang, kita belanja baju dan mainan baru untuk MiFan, mau?"

"Angli bild?"

"Ya … kita beli banyak boneka mirip '_umma_' MiFan itu, ok Sayang?"ujar Qian segera melarikan diri ke depan menggendong MiFan sebelum kakak kesayangannya melemparnya dengan bantal duduk.

"Dan kau YiFan. Mama mau kau membuatkan kami nasi goreng dengan rasa yang sama dengan milik papamu saat kami pulang nanti. Kalau tidak kau harus tinggal di café selama seminggu dan jangan menemui MiFan di sini."

"Mama bercanda. Menyentuh dapur saja aku tak pernah, dan sekarang menyuruhku memasak?" protes YiFan pada ibunya yang tak pernah rela kehilangan kesempatan mengerjainya. Balas dendam mungkin karena kejadian tadi.

"Ya. Dan mama tak peduli. Oh ya Changmin_-ssi_ dimana orang tuamu?"

Changmin yang sedari tadi terdiam menyaksikan ulah ajaib keluar Wu itu tersenyum kecil pada Heechul.

"Di Korea. Orang tuaku bernama Jung Siwon dan Kim KiBum, Heechul_-ssi_."

"Bummie? Kau putra Bummie?" Heechul seakan tersadar dan melonjak senang di dalam hati. Sepertinya kesenanganya akan bertambah menjadi berlipat ganda. Walau tak terlihat langsung di wajahnya. Hanya seringaian saja yang ada membuat kedua orang didepannya menatapnya heran.

"Bagus, kau harus membuat Bummie dan Siwon kesini seminggu lagi kalau tidak aku tak akan menyerahkan YiFan untukmu, dan kau pasti apa yang akan kulakukan padamu," ujar Heechul mutlak meninggalkan keduanya yang saling berpandangan heran.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku _ahjussi_. Aku tak pernah bisa menerka isi kepala mama, hanya gadis bar-bar itu saja yang mengerti."

"Hyung. Panggil aku hyung, YiFan." Changmin menatap teduh pada maniks milik YiFan. Tersenyum lembut seakan waktu membeku di antara mereka.

"Hyu—hyung?"

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan membuat ibumu memberikan restu, tak perlu secemas ini," ujar Changmin mencium dahi YiFan lembut, mengacuhkan rona samar yang kini berbias di wajah putih milik YiFan.

"Tapi aku tak yakin, Hy—hyung. Aku tak bisa membuat apa yang diminta mama."

"Minta tolonglah pada papamu, kita akan melakukan apa yang diminta ibumu. Semuanya bahkan bila harus mengorbankan apapun. Aku akan memastikan kita akan bersama juga dengan MiFan. Dan aku sangat menginginkanmu menjadi bagian di dalam hidupku. Tidak hanya MiFan tapi juga seorang Wu YiFan."

"Aku tahu hyung," ujar YiFan tersenyum tipis merasakan tangan besar Changmin di kepalanya—mengusapnya lembut.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal satu masalah," ujar Changmin nelangsa. Membujuk ibunya ke Korea, "hanya ini yang tak mudah, YiFan. Tapi tenang saja aku akan meminta tolong _appa_ dan hyungku."

'Kuharap mereka bisa membantu,' bathin Changmin di dalam hati. Mengikuti langkah YiFan ke arah dapur. Sesaat ia mengirimkan pesan ada hyungnya. Meminta pertolongan membujuk sang _umma_ yang bahkan terlalu paranoid mendengar nama seorang Kim Heechul.

'Tolong aku _appa_, jika tidak mungkin nyawaku yang menjadi taruhan _umma_ YiFan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Korea.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau Wonnie."

"Tapi Bummie … kasihan Changmin bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak," ujar Kibum meninggalkan suaminya menuju keluar. Lelah setelah berdebat selama lima belas menit padahal pria tampan berlesung pipi itu tahu jawabannya tak akan berubah.

"Kenapa _umma_ tak mau bertemu dengan _umma_ YiFan, _Appa_?" tanya Yunho bingung sesaat mereka mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Changmin. Dan membicarakannya di kantor Yunho kebetulan Kibum dan Jaejoong tengah berbelanja tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku akan menemani _umma_ dulu, _Appa_." Jaejoong yang duduk di samping Yunho beranjak menuju pintu ruangan Yunho sejenak menemani sang mertuanya yang tengah berjalan seorang diri di Jung's Corp.

"Bukan tak mau Yun. Dia hanya sedikit takut dengan Heechul _noona_. Wanita itu terlalu protektif dengannya. Bahkan _appa_ harus bersusah payah mendapatkan _umma_mu. Dan _appa_ tak tahu apa yang tengah dialami adikmu saat ini."

"Memang apa yang sudah dilakukan _umma_ YiFan sampai _umma_ setakut itu _appa_?"

Siwon menarik napas pelan, sebelum menerawang masa-masa berat ia bisa mendekati seorang Kim Kibum. Dan berhasil mendapatkan restu dari seorang _evil_ Kim Heechul.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau _umma_mu itu seorang gadis yang pendiam bahkan tak mau bergaul dengan orang lain berbeda dengan seorang Kim Heechul yang merupakan primadona kelas desain yang dengan seenak hatinya mengklaim seorang Kim Kibum menjadi adiknya. Dan sejak saat itulah _umma_mu menjadi manequin hidup Heechul _noona_."

"Maksud apa?"

"Yah menjadi boneka yang memakai baju desain tugas Heechul _noona_ yang selalu kekurangan bahan itu tanpa bisa menolak selama di kampus."

Yunho tertawa di dalam hati tak bisa membayangkan seorang Kim Kibum mengenakan pakaian seksi di masa kuliahnya padahal selama ini style _umma_nya lebih ke pakaian tertutup dengan gaya elegan.

"Dan itu berlangsung hingga kami selesai kuliah. Bahkan desain pakaian pengantin _umma_mu juga dibuatkan oleh Heechul _noona_. Hanya saja saat kami selesai menikah Heechul _noona_ diboyong ke China bersama suaminya."

Yunho menggeleng dan bisa dibayangkan kenapa sang _umma_ begitu takut. Menunjukan bentuk tubuhnya dengan berpasang mata menatapnya pasti sangat risih terlebih ia tak bisa menolak, "lalu bagaimana _appa_ bisa mendapatkan _umma_?" tanya Yunho lagi setidaknya ia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada sang adik di sana.

"Hah … itu kisah tragis _appa_ Yunho-ah. Rasanya _appa_ mau menenggelamkan diri ke sungai Han kalau mengingatnya.

"Apa segitu mengerikan itu, _Appa_?"

"Jika menurutmu bekerja di sebuah café mengenakan pakain gadis China itu tak mengerikan silahkan kau coba."

Tawa Yunho benar-benar lepas mendengarnya, seorang Jung Siwon mengenakan pakaian ketat dengan ototnya itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Bukan hanya itu saja Yun, _appa_ bahkan pernah membagikan selebaran festival kampus dengan menyamar menjadi seorang gadis berpakaian minim di kampus," cerita Siwon dengan wajah pucat, "masih banyak lagi kegilaan yang diminta Heechul _noona_ sebelum memberikan _umma_mu pada _Appa_, Yun."

"Ya Tuhan _Appa_. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Changmin saat ini."

"Kau benar, _Appa_ harap adikmu masih baik-baik saja." Siwon mensedapkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa agar anak bungsu dan cucunya di sana selalu sehat.

"Yah, selama kita bisa mebawa _umma_ ke China minggu depan kurasa nyawa Changmin masih baik-baik saja. Dan kurasa itu tugas _appa_. Aku keluar dulu menyusul mereka."

"Aishhhh … anak itu kenapa tak membantuku membujuk Bummie." Siwon menggeleng melihat Yunho yang melenggang keluar. Semoga saja putranya itu tak bercerita pada menantunya, bisa ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

Hanya untuk mendapatkan Kibum saja ia merendahkannya.

"Tetaplah hidup, Min. _Appa_ akan membawa _umma_mu kesana. Appa janji."

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Bersyukurlah Min, Mizu gak nempelin genre hurt/comfor di ff ini jadi gak ada penyiksaan lebih lanju*evil laugh*dilempar kulkas*.

Hello Chingudeul^^~ mian ne agak telat updatenya, Mizu lagi ada test buat kerjaan kemarin jadi gak bisa ke ffn dulu. Doain Mizu lulus yah :D

Special Thanks:

Re sk MiFan bgt| aspirerainbow| MimiJJW| Hyona21| Guest| Alika Malik| Augesteca| TheAKTF| manize83| Frea-chan exotic shipper| Guest| Abstrak| Juli Constantine| 0824| Guest| Karuru-chan| Bluefire0805| Hyunieeeh| Kyuhyuk07| yufor0420| noonanyamimin| Loli93| rossaco| The Biggest Fan of YunJae| ekasudaryadi| Kim Jaerin| Faomori| Zheyra Sky| Yamanaka Aya| Askasufa| .7| All sider in this ff

Mian ne selama ini Mizu gak bisa balas repyunya satu-satu. Ff ini satu chapternya skrng min 5k+ jadi Mizu takut pada bosen sendiri. Dan jangan bilang pendek lagi ini udah Mizu tambahin ampe 6k+. Tapi semua repyu yang masuk Mizu baca sebagai suplai energi xDD

Jadwal update ff Mizu itu satu kali seminggu dan Mizu usahakan sesuai jadwal kalau bisa lebih, hanya saja tempatnya ada 3. FFN, FB, ama WP jadi rolling sekali seminggu. Jadi kalau gak ada updatean d ffn mungkin ada di wp atau fb^^~

Waduh udah kepanjangan AN nya xixixi pai … pai … sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya^^

Mizuno


End file.
